Sleepwalker
by Queen Reverie
Summary: Hoping to end the war between Monsters and Mewmans, a young Moon agrees to marry Toffee. Unfortunately for her, there is no going back once you have promised yourself to the Septarian Prince. Forced away from her kingdom and Star to be Queen of Septarsis decades later, Moon must find a way to help both her new Monster subjects and her heartbroken daughter.
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Thanks for joining me! Let's begin!**

* * *

Wrapping her cloak tightly around herself, Moon leaned over her balcony and checked for her mother's guards. Finding the coast clear, she leapt over the railing, grabbed hold of the vines that grew along the castle walls, and began climbing her way down.

She hated always having to sneak around like this. Being nineteen, she did not exactly understand why her mother insisted on treating her like a small child who needed constant supervision, but it did not really matter. She always managed to find some way of getting beyond the castle gates.

Keeping her head low as she passed through the rose garden, Moon quickly clamored over the stone wall. Landing in an ungraceful heap on the other side, she dusted herself off and took off through the night.

* * *

"You there, stop!"

Instantly recognizing the voice and catching sight of several spears pointed her way, Moon quickly pulled her hood off before the Monsters could attack. "Wait, no, it's just me!"

Rasticore set his weapon down, motioning for the other soldiers to do the same. "Princess Moon, you shouldn't be out here this late. It's not safe with all the fighting."

"I need to speak with Toffee. Urgently! Please take me to him."

"Very well, follow us."

* * *

"Moon, what are you doing here?" Toffee asked the young woman the moment she entered his tent. "You shouldn't be here."

"That's exactly what Rasticore said," she responded with a humorous raise of her eyebrow. "And here I thought you would be happy to see me. But in all seriousness, I had to warn you. My mother is advancing her forces tonight and she intends to strike your camp at dawn."

Toffee was silent for a moment as he processed this new piece of information.

Moon watched as he made his way over to his table map, moving the figurines representing the Mewman forces so they were positioned just outside the entrance to the Forest of Certain Death. "What are we going to do?"

"We?" Toffee smirked. "'We' are not doing anything. You are going to go back to the castle and stay put. My soldiers and I will handle this. You should not even be here."

"And now you sound just like my mother," Moon responded with a smirk of her own. "Alright then, fine. What will _you_ do?"

"I'll use this chance to finally put an end to the fighting between our two kingdoms." Toffee held his hand out to the princess, beckoning her closer.

Moon's expression softened as she took Toffee's hand into hers. "Our kingdoms will finally be united."

She laughed when Toffee suddenly wrapped his hand tightly around her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. Standing on her toes, she leaned into him and allowed their lips to meet in a kiss.

She relished in the fact she was the only person who could do this: The only person who could break the great and fearsome Dark Lizard Prince from his shell. The only person who could make him relax with nothing more than a few kisses and loving strokes. She had never imagined she would ever be in such an intimate position with such a feared Monster, but time had proven her mother's horror stories wrong.

The more she had studied Mewni's history, the more she had come to realize that it was not the Monsters, but the Mewmans who were the true aggressors. She had grown quite close to Toffee over the past year, constantly sneaking away to visit him under the cover of night as he did the same for her. It only made sense they join together, finally stopping the centuries long war between their two kingdoms that had claimed countless lives.

Pulling away, Moon could not help but smile when she felt Toffee trace the outline of the ring hidden underneath her glove, the testament to their secret engagement. Though he was never one to verbally express his affections, she could still somehow always hear him loud and clear.

"You should head back before your mother notices you're gone. I'll have my men escort you back."

"Who are they going to protect me from? My mother's guard or yours?" Moon teased.

Toffee placed a kiss on the back of Moon's hand, making the young woman blush. "I'd rather not take any risks on the future Queen of Septarsis."

"Alright," she relented, knowing Toffee would send a few soldiers with her anyways, regardless of any protests she may have voiced. "Goodnight."

"We'll be together soon, my dear."

* * *

Getting ready to scale the garden walls once more, Moon felt her heart leap from her chest when the castle alarm suddenly sounded. They must have been spotted.

"This is where we take our leave, Princess." Rasticore said, checking over his shoulder while motioning for his men to scatter.

"I think I'll be alright, thank you. Take care." Moon bid the Monster guards farewell and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head.

Climbing over the cobblestone, Moon leapt from the top of the wall, landing in the bushes below. Keeping silent and low as she heard several knights scurry past, she quickly ducked her way through the roses until she was just underneath her window.

Grabbing hold of the vines growing up the castle exterior, she slowly climbed her way up to her room, silently hoping she would not be spotted.

Finally reaching her window, she climbed into the darkened room, stopping when she was half-way through as the lights suddenly came on.

"Moon Butterfly!"

Moon felt the color drain from her face when she saw who standing in the doorway. "Oh, hello...Mother."

"What on Mewni are you doing?!" Comet demanded, her brow furrowed in anger. "Were you sneaking out?! Again?!"

Moon looked down, her body still halfway out the window. "...no?"

"Get in here!" Keeping her anger in check, Comet gently took hold of her daughter's arm, helping her through the window before slamming it shut. Leading her daughter over to the bed, she sat her down and took a seat beside her. "Moon, what have I told you about sneaking out like this?!"

"Mother, it's fine, really!"

"Moon, when will you understand, we are at war! There are Monsters out there! Two were just spotted outside the walls now! What would have happened if they had gotten to you?!"

Comet was at her wits end. She had no idea what had gotten into Moon, but beginning just a year or so ago the girl had begun constantly sneaking out in the middle of the night. She could appreciate the girl's desire for freedom and independence, having been young once herself, but she just wished Moon would understand how dangerous her late-night escapades could really be in these dark times.

"Mother, Monsters are really not all that bad," Moon suggested weakly, already knowing the woman would reject the idea. "If you just gave them a chance you would see."

"Oh, Moon, what do you know?" Comet lamented at her daughter's innocence. "You're far too naive."

"And fighting this war is any better?"

"Moon, you're just too young to understand. You know nothing of Mewni and this generations long war."

"Maybe I'd know more if you didn't keep me locked away all the time!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have to lock you away if you would just listen to me for once and stay put!"

"Mother, I really don't understand why we're at war with the Monsters. They really are no different than we are."

"They're savages, Moon! What do you know of the Monsters? What do you know of the destruction they've caused? What do you know of their violent ways and their insatiable appetite for war? You've never even met a Monster for crying out loud!"

Moon held her tongue, knowing full well she could not just tell her mother about her ventures into the Monster kingdoms or her relationship with Toffee. At least, not yet. "Perhaps I don't, but I do know the Mewmans are ready for the fighting to stop."

"You think I don't know that? You think it's this easy, Moon? You think being Queen is a walk in the park?"

"No, I just think war hasn't worked out for you, grandmother, or great-grandmother. Maybe it's time we tried something else. I mean, what if-" Moon stopped when she noticed tears forming in her mother's eyes. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"Moon...what if something had happened to you?" Comet asked through her tears as horrible images of her daughter mangled by Monsters ran through her head. So many Butterfly women had fallen victim to the Monsters before. If Moon kept up her reckless behaviors, she could very well be next. "I just...I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost my sweet baby girl. You're the only thing I have left in this world."

"Don't cry, Mother, I'm alright." Moon leaned over and embraced her mother, trying her best to reassure her she was fine. She hated seeing her mother cry, especially when she knew the woman's tears were coming from a place of love and worry for her. While the woman may have gotten on her nerves every now and then, she could not deny she loved her with all her heart as well. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Moon, I'm you mother, you know I can't help but worry! What else am I supposed to do when you keep gallivanting off into the night to do who knows what. What is it, Moon? Friends? Parties? A boy?"

"Come now, Mother, no more crying." Moon allowed her mother to hold her closely while tactfully ignoring the question she had been asked. "Do you want to go bake something together?" she offered, knowing that baking always cheered her mother up. "We can make some cookies or a cake if you like."

"Listen, Moon," Comet's voice took on a more serious tone as she took her daughter's face into her hands, forcing the young woman to look her directly in the eyes. "There are big things on the horizon. I know that perhaps sometimes I can be a little...overbearing, but just know, everything I do I do because I love you."

Moon continued to hold her tongue, realizing her mother was no doubt talking about the surprise attack she planned to launch on the Monster encampment at dawn. It was certainly no surprise to her, thanks to Rhombulus' ever blabbering mouth, but it was still not something she could outwardly claim to know. If her mother found out Rhombulus was the source of her leaks, she would no doubt quickly put an end to the flow of information.

"It's going to be okay, Mom. I just know it." Moon leaned forward once more, embracing her mother.

She allowed the older woman to simply hold her in silence for some time, stroking her hair as if she were a young child once more. It broke her heart to know her actions were leaving her mother so stressed and in tears, but hopefully she would not have to continue sneaking around for much longer. Hopefully, she would be able to put an end to both the war and her mother's tormented nights.

"Until further notice, you're under castle arrest."

"What?!" Moon pulled away from her mother's grasp, shocked by the older woman's words. "You can't do that, Mother! I'm an adult, not some child you can ground!"

Comet could only laugh at her daughter's expression. "I'm the Queen of Mewni, dear. Last I checked, I can do whatever I want. I'm having guards posted outside your tower as we speak."

Moon rushed to the window and opened it, looking outside only to find two Mewman knights waving back up at her from the ground below. "Mother, why?!"

"Why, she asks," Comet chuckled to herself. "Why, she asks, after having been caught sneaking out for the third time this week. So you don't keep running off, that's why."

"Mother!"

"I'll be in the kitchen if you're still up for making those cookies, Moon. If not, goodnight."

Moon could only watch in exasperation as her mother exited her room with a sly smile, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Feeling her bed shake as a deafening explosion sound filled the air, Moon immediately jumped from her bed as adrenaline coursed through her veins, now wide awake. She could hear shouting and the clanging of metal coming from outside.

What was going on?

Rushing to the window, she quickly opened it only to gasp at the sight before her.

She could see countless Monster soldiers pouring into the castle through the open gates as a few Knights tried their best to hold them off.

It was Toffee's army. They were storming the castle. They must have been taking advantage of the fact most of the Mewman soldiers were away, scattered about in the forest in order to launch a surprise attack on them.

She felt a shiver run up her spine when one of her mother's knights screamed in agony, falling to the ground with a hole in his chest.

Toffee had made no mention of this to her. He had completely flipped the tables on her mother. What was he doing? This was never part of their plan. She had to find him and put a stop to this.

Quickly changing out of her nightgown, she grabbed her wand and stepped out into the hallway.

The guards her mother stationed were gone, no doubt trying to help hold off the Monster invasion. Though several members of the castle staff were scurrying about, none paid her any mind as she rushed past them, allowing her to slip through unnoticed amongst the panic and confusion. She had no idea where she was going exactly, but she knew she had to find Toffee.

Hearing the sound of loud cheering coming from the throne room, she quickly changed direction, feeling a pit of worry growing in her stomach.

Pushing open the slightly ajar door, she grimaced as she stepped over the fallen bodies of several Mewman knights, trying her best not to get sick right there.

She stood behind the group of celebrating Monsters, almost afraid to find out why they would all be cheering so loudly.

"What's going on?!" she called out after a few moments, finally finding the courage to speak.

"Ah, there you are, Princess," a Monster greeted her, having heard her voice over the rallying cries, "or rather, Queen Moon."

"Queen…?" Moon could feel her heart sinking in her chest as she tried to push her way forward past the Monster soldiers. There was only one reason her title would have changed to Queen.

The Monsters all stepped to the side, clearing the way for Moon as they gave her a deep bow.

Moon gasped when she finally made it through the crowd, instantly feeling sick to her stomach at the gruesome sight that lay before her.

Her mother was lying dead on the ground in front of her with Toffee's sickle running clear through her chest. Her blood was still pooling on the floor, staining the carpet a dark crimson red as her open eyes seemed to stare directly at her.

Standing triumphantly above her mother's fallen form was Toffee himself, his hands still tainted red with her blood.

"What have you done?" Moon asked in sheer terror, horrified by the sight before her. She bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry as she tried to stand tall before the Monster general and his men.

"I have put a final end to this conflict, as promised," Toffee responded, holding his blood-stained hand out to the young woman. "With Comet out of the way, no one can stop us now. You can take your rightful place beside me as Queen and together we will usher in a new era in Mewni's history."

"No..." Moon looked back to her mother's unmoving body, its eyes staring into her very soul. "No…"She looked about the room, noticing it nearly destroyed, no doubt a result of the fight her mother had put up against Toffee. "No…"

What had she done? Her mother was right; she was nothing but a naive child. How could she have thought Toffee would end this conflict peacefully? How could she have thought the Monsters would, after generations of slaying Mewman queens, suddenly have a change of heart and want peace? Her mother had tried so hard to warn her about the Monsters and she had done nothing but ignore her. She had snuck around, gone behind her mother's back, and played right into Toffee's hands.

This only happened because of her. Her mother was now lying on the ground, splayed out as if reaching out to her for help, because of her.

Unable to bear the weight of what she had done any longer, Moon quickly turned on her heels and fled.

* * *

Moon lay on the floor of the sanctuary, staring up at the intricate ceiling as she clutched her wand close to her chest. Her tears would not stop flowing as she thought of her mother and how the woman was now forever gone from her life all because of her.

She had no idea where else to go. She had no idea what to do.

"Why the long face?" Glossaryck asked, floating over the crying girl.

"Glossaryck, I messed up! Big time! My mother's dead and it's entirely my fault!" Moon struggled to speak in between her sobs. She knew she had to be strong, that as Queen all of Mewni would be looking to her for help now, but still, she simply could not stop the tears.

"The Monster army has taken over the castle! I need to get Toffee and his soldiers out of there, but...I'm not strong enough! My mother was the only person who stood a chance against Toffee and I didn't even...I didn't tell her goodnight, Glossaryck!" she blurted out as the guilt continued to eat away at her. "I didn't even tell her I love her! And now I'll never get to again!"

"Well," Glossaryck began, keeping his tone calm even though he too felt sadness over the loss of Comet, "you can stay in here blaming yourself all day or you could do something about it."

"Do what though?! He's invincible for crying out loud!" Having only gotten hold of the wand five years ago, Moon knew her magic was nowhere near strong enough to fight off an entire army, let alone an immortal one. Toffee on his own was quite the formidable enemy. She had seen him fight several times before and even tried her hand at sparring with him. She knew she stood no chance.

"I have an idea, but," Glossaryck flipped the spell book open to Eclipsa's chapter, "...you're not going to like it."

* * *

"This is her?" Moon asked, cautiously approaching the woman encased in crystal. "The evil Queen of Darkness?"

"I just call her Eclipsa, but yes, this is her."

Moon could not hide her apprehension as she took another shaky step forward. She had grown up hearing nothing but horrible stories about all the terrible things Eclipsa did with her dark magic. It had never bothered her before that Eclipsa had run off with a Monster, but now, after learning what the Monsters were really like, she could not say she still felt the same. Still, regardless of how she felt about Eclipsa, she could not deny she needed the woman. If anyone knew how to kill an immortal, it would be her.

"So, I just ask her for the spell and then we get out of here, right?"

Glossaryck merely shrugged. "You're the Queen. Whatever you want."

"Alright." She nodded somewhat hesitantly. "Go ahead."

Using his magic, Glossaryck thawed the ice. "I'll be in the book if you need me. Toodles."

"Glossaryck, wait!" Moon called for him, not wanting to face the mysterious former Queen alone, but it was too late. He had already shut and locked himself inside the spell book before the green-haired woman had even opened her eyes.

Waking from her slumber, Eclipsa took a deep, gasping breath. "Where...where am I?"

"You're in the Realm of Crystals." Moon fidgeted with her hair, already doubting if this was really as good an idea as Glossaryck thought it.

"How long have I been here?"

"Like...three hundred years, I think?"

"Three hundred years?!" Eclipsa paused in bewilderment, processing this shocking piece of information. "Why did you wake me now? After all this time?"

"I need your help." Mood could not stop herself from fiddling with her hands as she worried about Eclipsa's reaction to her request. "I need a spell from your forbidden chapter...one that can destroy someone who is immortal."

"Forbidden?" Eclipsa's tone was sharp, a clear sign she took offense to the descriptor. "So you'll use one of my spells, but you won't actually read through my chapter, is that it?"

"I don't have time to get into it! Please, I really need your help!"

"Alright, alright. An immortal you say?" Eclipsa rubbed her chin, sizing Moon up. The girl was quite young, far too young to be Queen in her opinion, but not much older than she was when she herself took the throne. She must have been desperate if she came all the way out here for help. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes," Moon answered weakly. She had no idea what she wanted anymore, but she knew one thing for certain: She wanted Toffee gone.

"I can give it to you, but only in exchange for something."

"...what do you want?" Moon asked cautiously.

"My freedom."

"What?!" There was no way Moon was about to unleash the Evil Queen of Darkness back into the world. Not after everything she had heard.

"I know it's a lot, but I've been here for over three hundred years now," Eclipsa reasoned. "I'd like to live amongst my people again, maybe find out whatever happened to my daughter. Don't you think I've paid my dues by now?"

"I-I don't know. Look, these aren't even my crystals, I can't free you from them."

"A contract between two Queens is stronger than any magic." Eclipsa offered her hand to Moon. "Now, do you want to learn the spell?"

Knowing Eclipsa would be set free in exchange left Moon on edge, but what choice did she have? One way or another, some form of evil would be left to ravage Mewni. At least with Eclipsa it would not be an immortal one. She could still fight and possibly defeat Eclipsa. She could not say the same for Toffee.

Moon reached her hand out and placed it in Eclipsa's. She watched as swathes of dark magic emerged from Eclipsa, slowly making their way up her arm. She could feel Eclipsa's energy flowing through her, giving her the power she needed to cast the spell.

"Now," Eclipsa motioned Moon over, "come close."

Moon stepped forward, allowing the former Queen to whisper the spell into her ear.

"And aim it directly at his heart-"

Moon gasped in surprise when a blast of magic flew over her head, striking Eclipsa and encasing her completely in crystal once more.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Moon turned to see Rhombulus storming angrily towards her. "I'm doing what I need to do to save my kingdom! Besides," she turned back to the frozen Eclipsa, placing her hand upon the ice, "she didn't really seem all that evil."

"You weren't there three hundred years ago. I was. Trust me, she is not someone you want to mess with. If you know what's good for you and the kingdom, you'll never come here again."

* * *

Standing at the edge of the Butterfly Kingdom just as the new day began, Moon clutched her wand tightly in her hands as she silently stared off into the distance.

Even from her spot so far away, she could see the various Monster encampments spread throughout her kingdom. The usually bustling streets were empty, no doubt because her subjects were too afraid to set foot outside. She could not blame them, feeling just the same.

Even with Eclipsa's dark magic in her hands, she was absolutely terrified. What if the spell did not work? What if the spell did work, then what? Would the remaining Monsters try and fight her? Would she have to slay all of them as well?

She was not even certain she could fight Toffee with the blow of his betrayal still weighing on her heart. Every thought of him, of the relationship they once shared, of every intimate moment she had spent with him, all sent her into a blind rage.

How could she have been such a damned fool?!

She knew she needed to push past her lingering feelings and her only growing sorrow, but she could not bring herself to move, still too frozen with fear.

Hearing the sound of rustling leaves behind her, Moon broke from her thoughts. Wiping her tears, she swiftly turned towards the sound, holding her wand out in front of her. "Who's there?! Come out now!"

"Wait, no, it's just me!" A disheveled River stumbled from the bushes, holding his hands out in front of him. "Don't shoot!"

"River…" Moon lowered her wand. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you! When none of us could find you, we started fearing Toffee might have...never mind. I'm just glad to see you're okay." River could not help but notice Moon's swollen, clearly crying eyes. He knew the woman's mother was dead because of the Monster invasion and it was no doubt taking an emotional toll on her.

"Hey," he began awkwardly, unsure of how to comfort someone who had gone through such a loss, "don't cry. I'm sure...everything will be okay."

Moon gave him a weak smile, touched by the gesture, but unassured in any way. "I have to go save my people. I have to go face Toffee."

"You'll do great! I'm sure it will be no problem with your magic."

Moon gave another weak smile. At least someone had faith in her.

"You know what," River drew his sword from its sheath, holding it out proudly, "I will join you. I will fight by your side."

"No. This is something I need to do on my own." She was the reason the kingdom was in this mess, she was the one who had to fix it. She could not ask River or anyone else to lay their lives down for the mistake she had made.

"Are you...are you sure?" he asked hesitantly, knowing Moon would not only be facing Toffee head on but the rest of the Monster forces as well.

"Yes." Taking a deep breath, Moon finally found the courage within herself to begin moving forward. Stopping after a few steps, she turned back to River. "Thank you."

* * *

"Queen Moon, you've returned."

Moon maintained her calm facade as she watched the Monsters bow to her, trying her best not to shake in her heels. "I wish to speak with Toffee. Where is he?"

"He's in the throne room, your highness."

"Thank you."

Keeping her head high as she walked past the castle gates, Moon slowly began making her way down the winding halls, paying no mind to the delighted Monsters and fearful Mewmans that greeted her.

Reaching the throne room, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she forcefully pushed the doors open.

This was it.

Stepping into the room, Moon found it full of Monster soldiers all circled around Toffee as he gave out various orders. It seemed he had not wasted any time getting comfortable in his role as 'King.'

"Ah, Moon, there you are," Toffee greeted her smoothly, stepping past his men as he made his way over to her. "You had us all quite worried. Now come, we have much to do."

Looking just behind the lizard, Moon could see a silver crown resting on what was once her mother's throne. It was her crown, or at least what would have been her crown had she actually married Toffee. She shuddered to think that she had truly come close to doing so without ever understanding the person he actually was. The person he actually _is_.

"I want you to leave," Moon said firmly, refusing to allow the mental image of her wearing the Septarian crown to shake her.

"Come now, Moon. I won't deny that what happened the other day was rather..._unfortunate_, but this is what you wanted. This is what we planned."

"This is nothing of the sort!" she shouted, enraged Toffee would ever imply she would want such a horrible fate to befall her beloved mother. "You tricked me!"

"I kept my word! It's time for you to take you place beside me as my Queen and keep yours!" Toffee roared, startling everyone in the room.

Moon took a step back, frightened by the Monster's sudden outburst. He had never spoken to her in such a way before. She had only ever heard this tone from him when he was barking orders on the battlefield, laying out his demands to the opposing side, and making it clear there would be no alternatives. She knew there would be no negotiating with him now. If she could not force him out of the kingdom then he would force her to wear the Septarian crown upon her head and be his Queen.

Finding her courage once more, Moon stood her ground. "I will do no such thing! I order you to take your men and leave my castle, my kingdom, and my lands immediately!"

"Order?" Toffee responded with a smirk. "And what if I say no?"

Moon held her wand up, pointing it straight at Toffee. She silently cursed herself as her hands trembled, unable to steady them from both the fear and adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Toffee was giving her an amused grin as he refused to back down. She had never been able to best him in battle before. She posed no threat to him, even with her magic. Holding his hand up, ordering his guards to stand down, he sent Moon a silent message: Do your worst.

"Then you leave me no choice." Moon closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I call the darkness unto me, from deepest depths of earth and sea, from ancient evils unawoken, break the one who can't be broken. To blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal, to summon forth a deathly power, to see my hated foe devoured!"

Toffee raised an eyebrow, admittedly curious about this new spell. It was not one he had ever seen before from any Mewman queen or princess. It seemed to be working, albeit slowly, as the sky outside darkened along with the wand, but mere show and flare were not going to scare him. "You should know better by now, Moon. Your magic won't work on me."

Panicking internally as Toffee began moving towards her, Moon stumbled backwards, accidentally shifting the direction of her spell. She watched in equal parts wonder and terror as a beam of dark magic flew from her wand, striking Toffee's hand and knocking him to the ground.

She tensed, hearing the other Monsters in the room gasp as they raised their weapons to her once more. Watching Toffee collect himself off the floor, she silently cursed herself. He had been standing, practically unmoving, right in front of her and she still somehow messed it up!

Toffee raised his hand up with a taunting leer, showing Moon the stump that remained of his severed finger. "Have you learned nothing?"

His smile dropped from his face when the missing appendage did not regenerate, instead crumbling away to dust.

A collective gasp filled the room as the Monsters realized Moon had the power to destroy them.

"It's not growing back!" an unknown voice called out amongst the fearful murmurs.

What happened next could only be described as chaos as the Monster Army suddenly broke out into a panic, quickly exiting the throne room as they shouted in fear.

Turning her attention back to Toffee, Moon steadied herself. It was just the two of them now.

"Leave!" she demanded, still pointing the wand his way.

Toffee dusted himself off, his brow furrowed in anger as he nonetheless complied with the woman's demands. "This is not over Moon. Make no mistake, I _will _have you. Our kingdoms will be united, one way or another."

Though his words chilled Moon to her very core, she did not move or even look behind her as he walked past. She simply kept her head held high as she waited for him to leave. Once she could no longer hear the sounds of the Monster's departing footsteps, she finally let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding in.

He was gone. It was finally over.

"Queen Moon!"

Moon snapped from her thoughts, recognizing the familiar voice. "River!" she called out happily, rushing over and throwing her arms around the short man.

"You did it, Queen Moon!" River returned the embrace, delighted to see the young woman unharmed. "The Monsters are all leaving!"

Moon remained silent as she gazed down at her now scarred arms. She may have defeated Toffee, but she knew this was only the beginning. As Queen of Mewni, she had inherited not only her mother's crown, but her war as well.

As much as she dreaded the thought, she knew Toffee was right about one thing.

This was not over.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. The Wedding

**Welcome back!**

* * *

_Several Years Later_

* * *

Moon smiled at her reflection in the mirror as her servants all fussed over her, putting the final touches on her wedding ensemble. It was a chaotic scene as they all worked together to pin up her hair, apply her make-up, and tuck her dress here and there as needed. Even from her spot in front of the vanity, she could hear the festivities going on outside as the entire kingdom prepared to celebrate her marriage to River.

She giggled as she thought about the past few years and her relationship with River. He had served as her right-hand man, helping her run the kingdom since her first day as Queen. Overtime, the two of them grew close, becoming good friends and eventually something more. Now he was her soon-to-be husband.

"Ladies, it's almost time!" Hekapoo called to the group of women, pointing to the clock. "Everyone to your places."

A flutter of excited whispers and giggles resonated amongst the women as they handed Moon her bouquet and placed her veil upon her head.

Finally standing up for the first time in several hours, Moon felt extremely giddy, resisting the urge to jump for joy.

She was about to get married!

Hearing the door open, Moon turned to see River step into the room rather shyly. He had a blush spread across his cheeks as he stared straight at the ground, toeing his dress shoes as he fidgeted with his hands.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Hekapoo motioned for everyone to follow her out of the room, leaving the two soon-to-be newlyweds alone.

"You're not supposed to be here, River," Moon gently teased as she made her way over to the man. "It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding, you know."

"I couldn't help it, I really wanted to see you." River gave her a smile as his blush only intensified. "You look lovely. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Moon giggled, finding herself blushing alongside River. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous." River sheepishly admitted.

"It's alright, me too. Both our kingdoms are out there and they'll be watching our every move for the next few hours. It's nerve-wracking!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine but knowing me, I'll probably just trip over my own feet, lose the rings, or forget my own name!"

Moon laughed, moving forward to take River's hands into her own. "You'll do great. Besides, I promise I'll still marry you, even if you do fall flat on your face."

River could not help but beam as Moon leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Just bear through this one day and we'll get to spend the rest of our lives together." Moon reassuringly squeezed River's hand.

"I can't wait. I'll let you finish getting ready. I should probably go get dressed myself." River gave Moon a quick peck before scampering out of the room.

Returning to the vanity, Moon reached for her earrings and began putting them on. Hearing the door open once more, she turned back around to see River poking his head through the frame.

"Good luck, Moon."

Able to tell River was just looking for an excuse to catch another glimpse of her, Moon laughed but nonetheless entertained him. "Good luck, River."

Walking over to the bed and carefully sitting down to put her shoes on, Moon heard the door open yet again.

"Sorry," River apologized, reaching into the room while still standing outside the door. "Really almost did forget the rings there!"

Still giggling, Moon leaned over and began working the intricate straps of her shoes through their openings. Hearing the door open yet again, she just about burst into laughter. "River, at this rate, we're never going to get-" she stopped mid-sentence noticing who was standing in the doorway. It was not River.

It was Toffee.

"Hello, Moon," Toffee greeted her calmly, closing the door behind him. "Don't you look enchanting."

"What are you doing here, Toffee?" Moon demanded, trying her best to look brave. She failed in her task, finding herself taking a step backwards for every one Toffee took towards her.

"Can't I come say hello to an old friend of mine?" the Monster asked innocently, holding his hand out to Moon as if inviting her to take it. "Have you missed me?"

"What are you doing here?!" Moon demanded once more, not in the mood for any games. She had not seen or heard from Toffee since the day she had forced him out of the castle and would have been more than happy to keep it that way.

Toffee's posture stiffened as his voice took a more serious tone. "I want you to call off the wedding."

"How dare you?! I'll do no such thing!"

"Moon, you are making a mistake."

"Trusting you was the only mistake I ever made!"

"This will only end in ruin for you."

"Is that a threat?" Moon swiped her wand off the vanity and held it up towards Toffee, pointing it straight at his heart.

Toffee stopped in his tracks, merely raising an eyebrow at her actions. "I could ask you the same question."

"You better believe this is!" Moon held the wand steady, refusing to take it off her target. "I may have missed the first time but I can assure you I won't the second!"

"I did not come here to fight you, Moon. I came here to give you a second chance." Moving his hands out from behind his back, Toffee held the Septarian crown out to the young woman.

Moon was equal parts outraged and stunned. Did Toffee really think she would take him back now? After everything he did? And on her wedding day no less?! "You can't be serious."

"But I am."

"Absolutely not! You really expect me to abandon the love of my life to be with the savage who killed my mother?!"

"I expect you to do what's best for your people, just as I did for mine." Toffee answered firmly, taking another step forward. "You already made a promise to me and I will see to it that you keep it."

"Get out!" Moon shouted, panicking when she found herself trapped with her back against the wall as Toffee continued to approach her. He was calling her bluff and she was not even sure she would be able to hold him off, especially not when she was in her wedding dress! "Leave and never return!"

Toffee stopped at Moon's terrified expression. It had not been his intention to frighten her so, but it was clear there would be no changing her mind that day. "Very well. I will take my leave for now."

Moon watched, heart pounding, as Toffee exited the room. She breathed a sigh of relief, collapsing onto the bed as she clutched the wand tightly to her chest. Her hands were trembling as she tried her best not to cry, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

She silently cursed herself, too ashamed to even look at her reflection now knowing how pathetic she must have looked. How was it that even after all these years Toffee still managed to frighten her to her very core? She had fought him before, there was no reason for her to freeze up and panic the way she did. Toffee probably thought her weak and pitiful now, an easy target the next time he was in the mood to terrorize somebody. She should not have let him leave, she should have just used Eclipsa's spell the moment she had laid eyes on him.

She took another deep breath, realizing her angry thoughts were in no way helping her relax.

She gave a startled shout when the door suddenly slammed open, sending her heart rate sky high once more.

"Moon, what's going on?" Hekapoo asked, followed closely by several knights. "We heard you shouting."

"It's fine. Everything's fine," Moon sat up with a forced smile, not wanting to do anything to compromise the wedding. "Just thought I had spilled something on my dress."

Hekapoo visibly relaxed, quickly checking Moon over for anything out of place. "Nope, dress looks all good."

"Oh good," she feigned relief. "Thank you."

Moon took a few deep breaths, calming herself. Toffee was gone now. There was no reason for her to spare him even a single thought. Today was supposed to be the best day of her life and she would be damned if she let that Monster ruin it.

Another set of rapidly approaching footsteps caught Moon's attention as River's voice called her name from the hall.

"River, what's wrong?" she asked when the man burst into the room, completely out of breath.

"I don't know!" River said, gasping for air as he held up the shredded remains of his suit. "I went back to my room to get dressed and found it like this!"

Moon felt her heart skip a beat, knowing those claw marks could have come from only one person.

She gathered her composure, refusing to let Toffee ruin what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. "It's going to be alright. We're going to get this down to Sir Lavabo and have it fixed in no time. I swear we are going to get married today no matter what happens, River."

* * *

"Look at her, Moonpie. She's perfect. She's absolutely perfect." River wiped the tears of joy from his eyes as he leaned over to kiss his wife.

"I couldn't agree more," Moon remarked with exhaustion in her voice. She cradled her newborn daughter to her chest as she nursed her, feeling tears of her own well in her eyes. "Hello, little one," she whispered into the infant's tufts of blonde hair. "It took a long time for you to finally arrive, but we're so glad you're here."

"What shall we name her?"

"I was thinking we could call her Star."

"Star?" River smiled. "I love it. Princess Star Butterfly it is."

Handing the girl over to her husband, Moon could not help but smile as River talked to Star in a high-pitched, playful voice. It was a touching sight as Star reached up and grabbed her father's nose, making the man giddy with laughter. She could already tell her was going to be a great parent.

She only wished her mother could have been here to see this.

Waking to the sound of her daughter's cooing voice, Moon climbed out of the bed and began making her way to the nursery. Waking up every few hours to feed her daughter was going to take some getting used to, but she would not have it any other way. The girl had not even been in this world for twenty-four hours and she was already completely enamored with her.

Walking into the nursery, Moon stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong, Moon?" Toffee asked as he cradled Star in his arms. "You're looking a little...daunted."

Her heart began pounding as she watched Toffee stroke the girl's hair with his claws. She knew what those claws could do. She knew what Toffee could do. She knew what he was more than willing to do.

She had to get Star away from him.

"Toffee…" Moon approached cautiously, holding her arms out as a clear sign she wanted to take her daughter back, "give her to me."

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Toffee continued to hold the girl, making no move to comply with the distraught mother's request.

"I thought I told you to never come back!" Moon hissed, finally stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

She found herself growing frustrated, knowing all she could do at the moment was attempt to talk him out of whatever plans he had. Under normal circumstances, she would have attacked Toffee on the spot for daring to venture back into her life like this, but with Star in his hands there was not much she could do without risking her daughter's safety.

"Is that any way to thank me? I heard about your little princess and just had to come offer you my congratulations in person."

"Put her down, Toffee," Moon tried once more. "She has nothing to do with us."

"I know," Toffee responded almost wistfully, turning his attention back to the infant in his arms. "She looks just like you. Same rounded cheeks, same bright blue eyes, and hearts on her face, how lovely. Shame she got her father's hair though."

"Toffee, please," Moon shuddered as she watched Star put one of Toffee's claws in her mouth, "just give her back to me."

The Monster gently guided his finger out of the girl's mouth, taking extra care not to accidentally nick or scratch her.

"She could have been ours, Moon. She could have been the Monster-Mewman child that finally bridged our two kingdoms together." Toffee gently bounced Star in his arms as he tickled underneath her chin. "Do you think she would have looked more like you or me?"

Seeing Toffee had no intention of setting her child down, Moon rushed forward while he was distracted with Star, hoping to snatch the girl away.

Catching sight of the silver-haired woman fast approaching, Toffee shifted Star to one arm and grabbed hold of Moon with the other, pinning her arms to her side underneath his grasp.

"Let her go, Toffee, please!" Moon pleaded as she struggled to break free from the Monster's grip. She could not use any magic with Star in such close proximity, nor could she risk starting a physical fight with the Monster while he still had the child in his arms. Even if she could fight without harming Star, she knew she would not have the energy to do so, still weak from having only recently given birth. Toffee could crush her in an instant if he wanted to. She was completely at his mercy. Even worse, Star was completely at his mercy.

And she knew from experience Toffee had none.

Moon struggled against the Monster's grip anyways, desperate to at least try and save her daughter. This was too cruel, even for him. Tears were welling in her eyes as she realized he would take her precious daughter from the world on the very same day she had come into it.

"Relax, Moon," Toffee assured the woman, noticing the tears in her eyes. "I did not come here to hurt her."

Moon breathed a sigh of relief when Toffee set the cooing girl back down in her crib. Trying once more to break free of his grasp, she found herself still trapped as Toffee merely readjusted her, moving to wrap both his arms around her waist as he pinned her against his chest so the two of them were face-to-face.

"Let me go!" Moon put her hands against Toffee's chest, trying her best to push him away.

"Come now, Moon, there's no need to be like that. I did not come here to hurt you either." Toffee lowered Moon's hands as he pulled her closer to his chest, allowing him to nuzzle into her hair.

"Then let me go!" Moon continued fighting against Toffee's grip, shuddering as she felt him run his hands over her body. He seemed to draw attention to the stump that remained on his left hand, running his hand down her back in a way to ensure she could feel the missing finger.

"Certainly...for a kiss."

"What?" Moon stopped her struggle momentarily to stare at Toffee in bewilderment.

"You want something, I want something. I think it's a fair exchange. More than fair considering what you took from me, wouldn't you say?"

Moon scoffed. "In case you have forgotten, I'm a married woman, Toffee!"

"One who is supposed to be married _to me_!"

Moon was unfazed by Toffee's sudden change in demeanor or his tightening grip on her, continuing to stand her ground. "You lost that right when you betrayed me and murdered my mother!"

"I did what I had to do for our people! The moment you finally realize that and leave your farce of a marriage, the better we will all be!"

"Unhand me!" Moon moved to strike Toffee, but was stopped when he caught her fist quite easily.

"Careful, Moon." Toffee lowered her hand, trapping it by her side in an embrace once more. "You might attract a certain someone's attention and I won't be held accountable for what happens to him if he were to come in here and find us."

Moon kept silent, unsure if Toffee was bluffing or not. She knew how much the Monster loathed River for 'stealing' her from him and how he would no doubt delight in being able to exact his revenge. If she could not force Toffee to leave she was going to have to play along.

"Fine. If I give you your...kiss," Moon grimaced at the very words, "will you leave?"

"For the meantime," Toffee mused, both unable and unwilling to hide his victorious smile.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Moon leaned forward and gave Toffee a quick peck on his cheek, shivering all the while. She felt sick to her stomach, disgusted by the very idea of having to give any kind of affection to the Monster who had forced his way into her home and threatened her family.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Toffee teased, stroking Moon's hair as he loosened his grip on her a bit. "Don't you recall how intimate you and I once were? The many deep passionate kisses we once shared? You never seemed bothered by it then. Why so shy now?"

Pulling Toffee's arms off of her, Moon rushed to Star's crib and grabbed the girl, clutching her close to her chest. She quickly checked the girl over, relieved to find her unharmed and happily babbling away as if she had not spent the past few minutes in serious jeopardy. "I gave you what you wanted, now get out!"

* * *

"Moon, what's wrong?" River asked, alarmed to be woken by his wife's sobs. He suddenly shot upright, noticing how desperately Moon was clutching their daughter. "Is Star alright?! Is she hurt?!"

"Everything's fine. She's fine." Moon tried her best to stop the tears but could not, still horrified by the thought of what Toffee could have done to the little girl. Or to River. "But she has to stay with us! She can't stay in her nursery, she has to stay here!"

"Alright, we can do that." River rubbed Moon's back, hoping to calm her. "Here, I'll go get her crib now. You just stay here and rest."

Moon nodded her head, gently easing herself back into her bed as she continued to hold Star close to her heart.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. The Secret

**Welcome back!**

**These first two scenes are from the last part of "Battle for Mewni." Since we've all watched it and not much would have been changed for this fic, I did not feel it was worth it to rewrite the entire episode word-for-word, so we're going right to the end.**

* * *

_Fourteen years later_

Moon could feel an unnerving energy permeating through the castle as she made her way down the winding hall. It was revolting and unsettling, but still somehow familiar to her. She had never felt anything like it before. She had no idea what it was, yet it was both calling to her and telling her to run far away.

She followed the eerie sensation, only stopping when she found herself standing in front of Star's bedroom. Whatever it was, it was definitely coming from inside there.

Stepping inside, she quickly made her way to the closet and gasped when she opened the door.

It was Toffee's finger.

How was it still intact after all this time? How did Star even get it? Why was it just laying here in her closet? Was Toffee involved in all of this? Was he the strange energy behind the fritz? She had not seen him in fourteen years, not since the day of Star's birth. Why would he suddenly show back up now?

Swiping the offending digit off the ground, Moon tucked it away into the pocket of her dress.

* * *

Moon slashed the chains keeping Marco's hands suspended above his head with one swift blow. "Where's Star?"

"Ludo took her," the boy replied, rubbing his aching wrists as he spoke.

Moon took off before the child could say another word, knowing time was running out to save her daughter. Marco followed close behind her, but she was paying no mind to anything he was saying. She knew he was simply trying to help get Star back, but this was far beyond his capabilities as a mere human. She knew they were not simply dealing with Ludo and one of his many half-baked plans. Toffee had taken over the Kappa's body and, worst of all, he had magic.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Moon caught sight of Star in the tower across the way. "Star, get away from there!" she shouted, terrified by how close in proximity she was to Ludo.

"Hi, Mom," Star greeted her mother meekly with a small wave. She looked back down, watching as a translucent green milhorse drifted from the wand fragment embedded in Ludo's hand.

"Star, get away from there right now!" Moon felt tears welling in her eyes, knowing full well that if Toffee did not get to Star the resulting explosion from the whispering spell surely would. "Get away! You...you run away from there!"

"It's too late for that, Mom."

"Star!" Moon cried out, watching in abject horror as a terrifying wave of corrupted magic began spilling from Ludo's hand. A massive explosion quickly followed, forcing the Queen to cover her face as dust and debris flew by.

"No! Star!" Moon leapt from the balcony the moment the dust settled, coming to a landing in the clearing. "Star, where are you?!" she desperately called as tears stung her eyes. Her daughter, her precious baby, could not be dead. She simply would not accept that!

Rummaging through the remains of the tower, Moon found Ludo's limp body and pulled it from the rubble. "Where's Star!" she demanded, shaking the small Monster. Whether she was talking to Ludo or Toffee, she did not know or care. She just wanted an answer. She just wanted her daughter back.

"Mom…" Star's voice spilled from Ludo's lips, startling the Queen. "I'm right here!"

"Oh, Star!" Moon felt an immense weight lift from her chest at the sound of her daughter's voice. Granted, it was strange to hear it coming from Ludo's body, but at the very least it meant she was okay. She crushed the Kappa's body to her chest in an embrace, showering it with kisses for her daughter. "Don't worry, Star. I'll get you out of there. Just stay right there. "

"Mo-om...Mo-mmmmmm-"

"Star?" Moon worried when Star's voice faded and Ludo's eyes began blinking rapidly. "Star, are you there?"

"Star's not here right now. Can I take a message?"

Moon instantly released Ludo's body, recoiling in disgust when she heard the dreaded familiar voice that had been haunting her for so long. "Toffee!"

"Hello, Moon."

"Give me back Star!"

"Oh, of course. But I'd like something from you first." Toffee paused for a moment, holding his hand out to Moon as he had done several times before.

Knowing she was in no position to negotiate, Moon reached into her dress and drew the container holding Toffee's finger. She held it out to the Monster, glaring all the while. "Take it."

Moon watched in apprehension as Toffee's finger reattached itself to his hand. Slowly, his hand morphed to its usual grey hue as his skin spread all over Ludo's body, completely consuming it. She stepped back, filled with dread when Toffee's body fully reformed.

"Where's my daughter?!" she demanded the moment the Monster's feet hit the ground.

Toffee chuckled as he flexed his fingers, almost taunting Moon with the imbedded piece of wand in his hand that contained Star. "As much as I appreciate being made whole again, that was not quite what I had in mind."

"What?" Moon felt her heart nearly stop, realizing Toffee was not going to return Star. He had his finger back, what more could he possibly want? Had this just been a ploy all along? Was Star already gone?

"Oh, Star's still alive, don't you worry," Toffee reassured her, already aware of where her thoughts were going. "It's just that there is something else I want from you. I was thinking perhaps the two of us could spend some _intimate_ time together."

Moon tensed, knowing exactly what Toffee was asking for. There was no winning with him. He was never going to leave her be. He was not going to stop until he got what he wanted. Even if she gave in to his demands, there was no guarantee Star would be returned to her. She was not even certain she could trust his assurances the girl was still alive. He had betrayed her before and there was no doubt in her mind be would be willing to do so again. "If you won't give me Star, I'll get her back myself!"

Charging straight for the Monster, Moon let out a cry of rage as she threw a punch his way. She remained strong and undaunted when Toffee easily caught her fist, moving quickly to swing her other free hand at him.

Pulling back sharply when Toffee trapped both her hands, Moon spun around, attempting to pull him along with her in a twist. When she found herself unable to move Toffee even an inch, with his legs locked firmly in place, she lunged forward instead, bending her arms and bringing her elbows together, landing a solid hit on his muzzle.

Freeing herself of Toffee's grasp, she dropped to the ground and attempted to knock his legs out from underneath him, but failed when he leapt back out of her reach.

She grew frustrated with each passing moment as she continued to fight. Toffee was merely engaging in defensive maneuvers without striking back. She knew he was just trying to wear her out at this point. She was an easy target with her vision blurred from tears and her attacks coming from rage and not careful planning, but still he did not strike. He did not feel the need to actually subdue her. He did not see her as a threat.

Swiping her daughter's wand from the rubble, Moon pressed it directly against Toffee's chest. "I call the darkness onto me, from deepest depths of earth and sea, from ancient evils unawoken, break the one who can't be broken. From blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal, to summon forth a deadly power, to see my hated foe devoured!"

Moon stared hopelessly as the wand remained inactive in her grasp. The spell had not worked. It was her strongest spell, her only hope against an immortal creature, and it had failed. She could not defeat him. Her tears finally spilled over when she realized she would not be able to save her daughter.

"Are you finished?" Toffee asked, apathetic to Moon's emotional turmoil as she realized she was powerless to stop him.

The two were interrupted when a fist suddenly burst through Toffee's chest.

"Marco!" Moon watched in horror, unable to move fast enough to stop Toffee from sending the boy hurtling towards a collapsed wall. She rushed over to check on him, fearing the worst as he lay unmoving on the ground, but was stopped when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up into the air.

"Let go of me!" Moon fought with all her might to escape Toffee's grasp as he carried her away from the unconscious boy. "And give me back my daughter!"

"There's no need for tears, Moon." Toffee stroked the woman's face, wiping her falling tears away with a gentle hand. "It's going to be alright. You'll have Star back soon enough. Just as soon as you give me what I want."

The Queen felt sick to her stomach at Toffee's tone. He sounded sickeningly sincere, as if he truly were trying to comfort her. As if he had not spent more than a decade tormenting her and her family. That bastard just could not leave her be, could he? She fought hard against his grip anyways, trying her best to free herself from his clutches.

"So, what do you say, Moon?"

Moon gave up her struggle, completely out of options and desperate to save Star. If it meant getting Star back, she would give the Monster what he wanted. Not that she had much of a choice anyways. He was still carrying her away, back into the castle, no doubt heading for a private room. He was going to have his way with her regardless of what she had to say.

"...fine."

"I knew you'd make the right choice."

Moon squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore Toffee's wandering hands as they eagerly disrobed her.

* * *

"Star, wake up! Please, wake up!"

Feeling herself being shaken, Star slowly opened her eyes. "...Mom?"

"Oh, Star!" Moon breathed a sigh of relief, crushing the girl into a tight hug. Her baby was safe. She had her baby back.

"Mom, what happened? Where's Toffee?" Last Star could recall, she had just cast the whispering spell. Everything was a blank in her mind after that. She could see from her spot in her mother's arms that the castle was partially destroyed, but how much was a result of fighting and how much from her spell she did not know.

"He's gone." Moon wiped the last of her tears away, trying to be strong for Star's sake. She had no more reason to cry and the girl was already worried enough.

"What happened to you?" Star asked next, noticing the state of her mother's appearance. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes pulled and tattered about in some places as if they had been forcefully removed and hastily put back on. "Did Toffee hurt you? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm just so glad you're okay. I love you so much."

Helping Star up, Moon placed a kiss on her daughter's head and led her away from the ruins.

Even though she held her daughter in her arms, Moon could not deny the crushing anxiety weighing on her heart as she thought about what her life would have been like without her little girl.

* * *

"Mom, are you okay?" Star could hear her mother vomiting in the bathroom for the third time that day. It seemed like her mom could not keep anything down recently.

"I'm fine, dear."

"Do you want me to get Dad?"

"No! No...it's alright, dear," Moon did her best to sound convincing as she clutched her stomach. "I just need a minute."

"...okay."

Hearing the sound of her daughter's footsteps leaving, Moon finally let out the gasp of pain she had been holding in. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she lay on the floor, resisting the urge to openly sob.

She had not seen Toffee since the battle three months ago, but he had left her something to remember him by.

His child was growing within her.

Moon put on a brave face as she collected herself off the floor. Some small part of her was hoping the child was actually River's and the timing a mere coincidence, but deep down she knew the truth.

She had no idea what she was going to do. She could not tell anyone about this child, this..._thing_ growing inside her. Star would be crushed with guilt if she knew of what she had done to save her and poor River would be heartbroken. She did not even want to think of what the Magical High Commission would say. She was already disgusted enough with herself as it was.

She could not even see a doctor to get the creature removed. Word could easily spread through the kingdoms of Mewni and her people's faith in her as Queen was already at an all-time low. She could not take any risks. She could not let anyone know she was carrying a bastard, half-monster child within her.

She was the Queen. She had to keep it together.

Heading back to her study, Moon was surprised to find Star waiting for her there.

"I made you some tea." Star held a steaming cup out to her mother. "I thought it would help with your stomach."

"Thank you, dear." Moon was touched by the gesture as she took a seat beside her daughter. She accepted the cup and took a sip, enjoying the warmth as it passed through her.

"Mom," Star began, concern evident on her face, "...are you going to go to the doctor?"

"I don't need a doctor, I'm alright," Moon did her best to assure the girl, hating to see her so upset.

"Mom, you're sick! You've been sick for months! You need to go!"

"It'll go away soon, I'm sure of it."

"Mom, please. I'm really worried about you. Please, just go see a doctor."

So overcome with emotion at her daughter's pleadings, Moon suddenly burst into tears. The girl cared for her so much. She truly, deeply cared for her and yet here she was, doing nothing but causing her worry. She was the mother, she should have been doting on the girl, not the other way around. She silently cursed her pregnancy hormones for making her so emotional as she leaned over and embraced the girl.

"Come here, Star," Moon pulled the girl close, gently stroking her hair. "You're such a good girl, Star. I love you so much. Whatever happens, I just want you to know I love you."

"Mom?" Star returned the gesture, troubled by her mother's sudden tears.

"Shh, shh. I'm alright," Moon answered before her daughter could ask any more questions. "Let me just hold you for a while."

* * *

Moon examined herself every which way in the mirror. It had been five months since her encounter with Toffee and though the morning sickness had finally passed, she was now starting to show. Her stomach was still a small bump, yet to be noticed by anyone at all, but how much longer would that last?

She had already begun refusing all advances from River under the guise of being sick in order to keep her secret hidden. She had also refused all help from her staff and ordered her chambers off limits to everyone. There was no one to see her in the privacy of her own room, but soon her stomach would continue to grow and there would be no denying what was happening. No amount of loose clothing would be able to cover up what she had done.

Grabbing a corset from her closet, Moon cinched it around her waist and pulled the lacing as tight as she could, only stopping when she was left gasping for air.

Examining herself in the mirror once more, she found her small bump perfectly hidden. She knew this could not have been good for the baby, but she did not care. She dreaded every thought that passed through her head about this child.

What would it look like? Would she be able to pass it off as a Mewman? Would it have fangs? Would it have claws? Would it look like Toffee? Would it _be_ like Toffee?

She could not fathom the idea of bringing that sort of evil into the world.

Taking a seat in hopes of calming her nerves, Moon did her best to push the sickening thoughts from her mind.

* * *

"Mom? Do you want to have breakfast with me?" Star asked hopefully from behind the locked door, eager to find some way of coaxing her mother out of her room. She felt like she had not seen her mother in months. One day, she had just locked herself away in her private room and would not come out, refusing to see anyone, not even her or her dad.

"Perhaps another time, dear. Thank you."

Star wanted to beg the woman to come out, to stamp her feet into the ground and demand she do so, but turned around and left anyways. She knew it was pointless. Nothing could seem to lure her mother out nowadays.

On the other side of the door, Moon was in tears. She missed her family so much. She wanted to desperately hold her daughter in her arms and tell her how much she loved her, but could not risk being seen at this stage in her pregnancy.

Her stomach was huge and quite noticeable. She was due any week now and there was no hiding the child growing within her at this point.

Every passing day left her filled with a mind-numbing fear. What would she do with this horrible thing when it finally came? What would it be like? What would happen if her secret was found out? What would the commission do? What would Star think of her? What would her own husband think of her?

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she gazed out the window at the garden she desperately wished she could walk through again.

* * *

Moon stifled yet another shout as an excruciating pain ripped through her abdomen. Having experienced birth before, she knew it would hurt, but she was certainly not expecting anything like this. It was absolutely agonizing and so much worse than her first pregnancy with Star. No amount of deep breathing would help when she could not even bring herself to stand.

Struggling to keep quiet as the contractions grew closer together, Moon painfully bit her lower lip as her fears continued to grow with each passing minute as well. This child, this _Monster_, was coming and she was not ready. She had no idea what she was going to do with it. She could not hide an infant unnoticed in the castle, but she also could not parade around the kingdom with what would clearly be a half-Monster child.

Moon cried out in pain as a spasm wracked throughout her body, sending her falling back onto the bed. Unable to contain her misery and discomfort in silence, she grabbed a pillow and held it over her face, trying to muffle her screams as her tears began spilling over.

She suddenly gasped when she felt a pair of arms reach underneath hers and pull her into a sitting position. The pillow in her hands was forcefully pulled away, revealing who had joined her. "Toffee!"

Moon quickly lifted her hand to strike, but instead doubled over in pain when another contraction hit. What was even the point? She did not stand a chance against the Monster when she was at full strength, there was no way she was going to be able to force him out while she was in active labor.

"What are you doing here?" she gritted through her teeth, trying to hold back another scream.

"You really thought I would let you bring our child into the world alone?"

Moon shivered at the words, not wanting to be reminded of that fact. This was Toffee's child. This was a Monster child. The thought still filled her with dread, even after having bounced around in her head for the past nine months.

"Let go of me!" Moon pulled her hand away from Toffee when he tried to take it into his own.

"Moon, you need to relax. Just breathe." Toffee gently took the woman's shoulders, forcing her to lean back against a pile of pillows he had assembled behind her. "How long ago did the labor start?"

"A few hours ago," Moon answered reluctantly, taking several deep breaths. "This is beyond excruciating."

"That's probably because this little one's clawing their way out of you as we speak."

"What?!" Moon gave a horrified gasp.

"I'm joking." Toffee deadpanned, ignoring the angry look Moon was giving him as he lifted up her nightgown. "It looks like you're just about ready to start pushing."

"Get out of there!" Moon resisted the urge to kick the Monster right in his snout as she pulled her nightgown back down.

Toffee merely chuckled in response. "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, Moon. You can't do this alone nor will I allow you to. I can, of course, go fetch you a Mewman doctor instead if you would prefer."

Moon grit her teeth but kept silent, well aware Toffee was using her fear of being found against her. Even when he was not physically hurting her, he still knew exactly how to torture her best.

She defeatedly dropped herself back onto the pile of pillows, allowing Toffee to take hold of her hand once more without resistance. She shuddered, feeling him stroking her hair with his other hand as if somehow trying to soothe her through this ordeal.

"It's time, Moon."

Moon let out a sob not from pain, but the sheer crushing reality that this was happening. It was coming. _Toffee's child_ was coming. This awful, hideous creature was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She screamed when she felt the most powerful contraction yet hit her. She pushed with all her might, even though every ounce of her body was telling her not to. Sweat was pouring down her face, but whether from sheer terror or exhaustion she did not know.

Moon gasped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Mom?" Star's worried voice called from behind the door. "Is everything okay in there?"

Though he never moved from her side, Moon grabbed Toffee with whatever strength she had left, desperately hoping to stop him from getting up to address Star. "I'm fine dear, go back to sleep!"

"But I heard you screaming!"

"It's fine! I'm fine!" Moon did her best to sound convincing, hoping Star would take her word and go back to her room. "It was just a bad dream."

Moon could not stop herself when another contraction hit, screaming once more in absolute agony.

"Mom!"

"It's fine, go back to sleep!" Moon barked roughly, surprising even Toffee. She hated to speak to Star in such a cruel manner, but she had to get her to leave before Toffee took the matter into his own hands.

"Mom, I'm coming in!" Star responded defiantly, too worried about her mother to head her demands.

Moon froze, noticing the door knob turning. She must have forgotten to lock it after taking in her last meal. "No!" she shouted, grabbing the vase on her nightstand and throwing it at the door before it could open past an inch.

She felt her heart break when Star suddenly shouted in surprise before slamming the door shut and running away. "Wait, Star," she called weakly, wanting to apologize to the girl. What had she done? She did not mean to scare her so. Her heart was breaking at the thought of her own daughter being afraid of her.

Toffee gently laid Moon back down before making his way over to the door and locking it. "You'll worry about that later," he assured her when he returned to her side, using a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off her forehead. "Right now, it's time to bring our child into the world."

"Don't remind me," Moon huffed in between her deep breaths.

Giving one last push, she screamed as the child finally arrived.

Toffee immediately wrapped the newborn in a towel and began cleaning them off. "It's a boy," he said with a smile.

Moon grimaced at Toffee's happy expression. She knew that soft smile as one of the few signs he was willing to give that he truly cared about something. The only other person she had ever seen him give it to was her. She was absolutely disgusted with him, acting like he still had a heart after holding her daughter hostage, forcing himself onto her, and putting her through nine months of pure torture.

"He has your eyes." Toffee gently rocked the bundled infant back and forth, whispering to it in order to quiet its cries.

Moon could only shudder when she saw a scaled, grey fist reach up from the bundle. The fist opened, revealing a set of claws at the end of its hands. She panicked when she realized Toffee was moving to place the child in her arms. "Get that thing away from me!" she shouted, scooting backwards to the very end of the bed. "Take your bastard child and get out of here!"

"He's your son, Moon."

"I have no son! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Toffee could only frown as the woman's hysterical shrieks startled the infant in his arms, causing him to begin crying as well. "Very well."

Watching as Toffee exited silently through the window with the bundle, Moon broke down sobbing, feeling an immense weight lift from her shoulders. She no longer had to carry that dead weight around in her body, remaining trapped a prisoner in her own home. That horrible thing was finally out of her body. It was out of the castle and gone! It was finally gone!

"Mom…?"

Startled by her daughter's voice, Moon broke from her thoughts to see Star's horrified expression staring straight at the bed. The girl had the wand clutched in her grasp, no doubt how she had managed to unlock the door. Following the girl's sight, she looked down to see the bloody remains of the birth staining the sheets and her nightgown red. "Star-"

"Mom!" Star immediately rushed to her mother's side, trying to look her over for the source of all the blood. "You're hurt! What happened?! It's going to be okay, I'm going to go get the doctor!"

"Star, no!" Moon grabbed hold of the girl's arm before she could take off. Any doctor would easily be able to tell she had just given birth. Questions would be raised. No one could learn of what had transpired. No one could learn of the secret she had kept for the past nine months.

"Come here," Moon spoke gently this time, taking her daughter into her arms. "I know I don't say it enough, but I love you so much, Star. I know...I know the past few months were hard on you, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I love you, Star, never forget that. I'm sorry for yelling at you like I did. Things are going to be better moving forward now, I promise."

Star rubbed her mother's back as the woman silently cried into her shoulders. "Are you really okay, Mom?"

Gently guiding Star with her as she walked towards the door, Moon fired a blast of magic from her hands, setting the bed, blood soaked sheets, and afterbirth ablaze. "I will be now."

* * *

**Review please!**

**Quick Edit: Some people have expressed concern that Moon and Toffee's relationship will become romantic. Just a reminder, Romance is NOT a listed genre in this story. Rest assured. **


	4. Come to Collect

**Welcome back!**

* * *

_Four years later_

* * *

Moon wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder as the two of them walked through the rose garden. "Happy birthday, Star. You've grown into a wonderful young woman and I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom." Star happily leaned into her mother with a smile.

Something in her mother had changed that fateful night four years ago. She had no idea what had really happened that night, sworn to secrecy by the woman to never mention what she had seen, but her mother had finally emerged from her self-imposed isolation a different, much happier and healthier woman.

"I wish your father could have been here to see this," Moon sighed wistfully, missing her late husband dearly. Her reunion with him had been rather joyful, but unfortunately short lived. River passed not even a year after she had given birth, leaving her feeling even more tormented for what she had done. She tried to take comfort in the fact she knew River would forgive her, as she had merely been trying to protect Star, but the guilt still ate away at her at times.

"I'm sure he's watching us now and is just as happy as we are," Star said, hoping to cheer her mother up. She could tell the woman still desperately missed him, feeling just the same.

"Yes, I'm certain you're right." Moon gave her daughter a soft smile as they continued walking through the garden. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes, but...do I have to?"

"Yes, Star," Moon answered with a laugh. "Every princess of Mewni has a debutante ball when she turns nineteen. Even I had one. Oh, I remember it like it was yesterday. The decorations, the dancing, the music, the food. It was a grand night. You know, I actually…" she stopped, suddenly frowning.

"Mom?"

"Never mind." Moon shook her head, bringing a smile back onto her face. "Oh, to be young again. Just think of it like one giant birthday celebration. All your friends will be there, it'll be a marvelous time! Besides, I had the kitchen staff prepare a frosted corn cake for the occasion, your favorite."

Star chuckled. "You know I can't resist a good corn cake."

"Come along," Moon gently linked her arm into her daughter's, leading her inside. "Let's get you ready for your big night."

* * *

Walking through the party as it was in full swing, Moon could not help but smile. Everything was going quite smoothly and it looked like Star was having a great time. The girl was out on the dance floor with a huge grin spread across her face as she danced with Marco.

Moon chuckled when Tom playfully grabbed hold of Star, stealing her from Marco mid-dance. The trio burst into laughter as Marco conceded, stepping aside to allow Tom and Star to dance.

Catching her mother's eye, Star left her dance with Tom and made her way over to the woman. "Dance with me, Mom!"

"Oh, no, I can't," Moon protested as Star grabbed hold of her arm. "With this dress and these shoes, I really couldn't. What would the other royals say?"

Ignoring her mother's objections, Star pulled the woman onto the dance floor. "Come on, have some fun! It's my birthday, which means you have to do what I want!"

Moon laughed, giving into Star's demands as she allowed herself to be led away. Her daughter was only going to have one debutante ball in her life, she may as well enjoy it.

"I'm afraid I'm not exactly sure how to dance to this music," she confessed, unfamiliar with the Earth artists Star had centered her musical requests around.

"It's easy, Mom. Just follow me."

Moon knew she must have looked quite silly, trying to follow along with her daughter's dancing while surrounded by other teenagers, but she did not care. Star was having the time of her life dancing with her and she would not miss this moment for anything.

Holding her daughter's hands as they danced, she momentarily released Star to spin her around.

In that moment, the castle lights suddenly flashed off. When they came back on, Star was gone.

"Star?!" Moon called for her daughter as panicked screams filled the halls just outside the ballroom. "Star?!"

The party seemed to die in an instant as fearful whispers and murmurs began quickly filling the hall.

She had no idea what was going on, but she had to find out.

Rushing outside, Moon found her knights all heading towards the castle foyer with their weapons drawn. Grabbing hold of a passing knight, she pulled her to the side, asking, "What's going on?"

"My Queen, the castle is under attack by Monsters."

Moon felt all the color drain from her face. "Evacuate the castle, get everyone to safety! I want all available forces here now!"

She took off down the halls, heading for her own room to change into her armor. Throwing open the doors, she gasped when she saw who was waiting for her inside.

"Toffee!"

She resisted the urge to immediately strike him, worried for Star who lay unconscious and draped over his shoulder.

"If you want her back, you know where to find me. Come alone."

* * *

Riding to Castle Septarsis at full speed, Moon kept her head low as she maneuvered her way through the Forest of Certain Death. She already knew the way by heart, having traversed the path to the Monster castle many times in her youth.

Galloping through the front gates, she ignored the calls of the Monster guards as they demanded she halt, instead forcefully bursting through the front doors. She leapt off her warnicorn and took off down the vast halls, already knowing where Toffee would be waiting for her. She threw open the pair of intricately carved ivory doors that marked the Monster King's private chambers and rushed in.

"Star!" Moon gasped at the sight of her daughter, still unconscious, laying on the bed. She rushed to the girl's side, taking her into her arms. "Star, wake up!"

"Hello, Moon."

Moon turned her attention away from her daughter to watch Toffee emerge from the corner of the room. She clutched Star closer to her without even realizing it, waiting to see what the Monster had in mind this time.

"You still remember your way around here." Toffee smiled, sending shivers down Moon's spine. "I'm touched."

Moon remained silent as she held Star protectively. She had no idea what gambit Toffee was playing now, but she had to get her daughter out of here safely.

"She'll be fine," Toffee motioned to Star as he approached, "it's just a minor sedative. It should be wearing off fairly soon."

Moon's worry eased a bit at his words as she stroked her daughter's hair, hoping to wake her. She kept her eyes glued to Toffee, refusing to let her guard down in his presence, drawing the girl closer to her when Toffee stopped but a few feet away.

"Star looks lovely," the Monster continued. "She's wearing your dress, isn't she? The same one you wore at your debutante ball. I still remember that night. That was the night you promised to be mine. Do you remember how you snuck away and danced with me in the rose garden? How eager you were to accept my proposal? How-"

"Enough!" Moon finally broke her silence, refusing to be reminded of that night. "What is the meaning of all this, Toffee?!"

"Well, I suppose I'll get right to the point." Toffee dropped his friendly tone, standing up straight as he stared Moon down. "Tonight is when our kingdoms will unite, one way or another. Only one of you will leave this room. The other will remain and take her place beside me as the Queen of Septarsis. I leave the choice entirely up to you."

"What?" Moon clutched Star even closer to her, horrified by the idea of Toffee laying his hands on her precious girl.

"It's quite simple, Moon. Tonight you will join me once and for all. You made a promise to me and you will keep it. I am here to collect on your debt."

"Enough of this, Toffee! You really think I would leave my people like this? My kingdom? My daughter?!"

"You can and you will," Toffee's tone was sharp as he spoke, making it clear he would not accept any alternative other than his. "The Monsters are your people! That oaf you once called a husband is dead! Star is old enough to run the kingdom on her own now. There is nothing tying you to the Butterfly Kingdom."

"Nothing?!" Moon scoffed, not surprised at all to find Toffee so heartless as to expect her to abandon her daughter merely because she was now an adult. "Of course someone as cruel as you wouldn't understand! When will you get it through your head, Toffee?! I will never join you! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Very well, then take your leave." Toffee stepped to the side, motioning to the door as if welcoming Moon to pass through. "Star will, however, be staying here in your place. I'm sure you saw the commotion outside of Castle Butterfly on your way here. It's not much to worry about, just my men poised to strike at my word. Shame your army is not ready for a full-scale invasion or that your allies won't be able to come to your assistance in time. But the choice to leave is still ultimately yours."

"You...you..._Monster_! Choice?! What choice do you leave me?!" Moon hated this. Even now, even after all these years, she still felt like a helpless nineteen year old girl in front of Toffee. She did not have the power to fight him. The darkest spell had failed her last time and even if she could use it she would be risking her subjects' safety back home. He had too carefully orchestrated this plan for it to fail. There was not outsmarting him. He always got what he wanted from her, one way or another.

"Then I take your answer is yes?" Toffee mused.

"Yes," Moon muttered bitterly, admitting defeat.

Hearing the sound of her mother's voice, Star slowly came to. "Mom…?" she asked in her haze, noticing the terrified expression on the woman's face as she held her close.

"Star!" Moon crushed her daughter close to her chest, desperate to keep her safe. "Oh, my love, are you okay?"

"What's...going on?" Turning to get a better look at their surroundings, Star suddenly gasped. "Toffee!"

Trying her best to stand, Star realized she could not, feeling incredibly weak and dizzy. "Mom…" She lifted her hand and pointed at the Monster, trying to warn her mother of his presence.

"Don't worry, Star." Moon took the girl's hand and set it down to rest. "It's fine."

"My men will take her back to Castle Butterfly shortly. I suggest you say your goodbyes now." Toffee exited the room, leaving the two women alone.

"Mom, what's going on?" Star asked as her mother helped her sit up. She felt so weak and tired, having to lean against her mother to even remain upright. "I don't feel so good. Why is...why is Toffee here?"

"Shh, it's okay," Moon gently silenced her daughter, hoping to quell her worries. "You're okay. Everything's okay."

She knew her words were merely lies, but what could she say? How was she going to explain to her daughter that she would be abandoning her? That she would be running off with a Monster?

"Did he hurt you?" Star reached out to her mother, concerned by the extremely distressed look on the woman's face.

"No, I'm alright."

Looking around the room, Star found she did not recognize the location. "Where are we?"

Moon put on a brave face, knowing she was going to have to remain calm and collected for Star's sake. This was already going to be hard enough for the girl, she did not need to stress her further with her own tears. "We are at Castle Septarsis."

Star gasped. "How did we get here? What happened at the party? We were dancing and then-"

"Shh, shh, there's no need to worry about the party now. You're safe, and that's all that matters." Moon gently stroked the girl's face, trying to get her to relax back into her arms.

"Mom, we need to get out of here!" Star tried to swing her legs over the bed to stand but only succeeded in falling over.

"Easy, Star." Moon caught her daughter before she hit the ground, carefully pulling her back into her arms. She held her close for a moment, unwilling to set the girl down with the knowledge that they would soon be separated. "You'll be out of here soon. Rasticore and his men will be taking you home."

"What?! No, I don't want them anywhere near me! Mom, we have to-"

"Shhh, shhh," Moon cut Star off, still trying to calm the girl as she thrashed about. "It's alright, they're not going to hurt you."

"What...what about you? Can't we just leave together? Why do they have to come with us?"

Moon was silent for a moment, dreading the words to come. "I'm not going with you. I'll...be staying here."

"What?! What do you mean?! You can't stay here, Toffee will kill you!"

"No, he won't." Moon gave her daughter a soft smile, touched by her worry.

"Mom-"

"Star," Moon placed her finger on Star's lips, silencing her, "please, listen to me. I won't be going back to the castle. Not for a long time. Maybe not ever. I'm staying here...with Toffee."

"What do you mean?" Star's eyes began watering as tears threatened to spill over. "Are you...leaving me?"

"I need you to be strong, Star," Moon begged, unable to bear the sight of her precious baby girl crying for her. She removed the Butterfly crown from her head and set it atop Star's. "You're going to be the Queen of Mewni now. You have to be strong for your people. Be strong for me."

Star moved to try and swat the tiara off her head, but failed when her hands were easily caught by her mother's. "I can't be Queen! I don't know anything about being Queen! I don't know anything about running a kingdom! You have to stay! You have to come back with me!"

"Star, you know everything you need to know. I've taught you well these past few years. I was the exact same age as you when I became Queen and I have full faith in you. You'll do fine."

"No, I need you!" Star cried, grasping onto her mother as she realized she was truly going to lose the woman. "Why are you even staying?! What...what's Toffee going to do to you?" she asked in abject horror, well aware of the fact the two of them had faced each other in battle in the past. "He's going to kill you! You can't stay!"

"Toffee's not going to do anything. He's not going to hurt me. I'm...going to become Queen of Septarsis."

Star's fear slowly shifted into an insurmountable rage as her mother's intentions dawned on her. "You're just going to abandon your kingdom?! You're...you're leaving me behind...for a Monster?! The very same one who killed your own mother and almost killed me?! Toffee is pure evil, how could you?!"

"Star, it's...it's not easy to explain, but it's for the best. For both of us. For both our kingdoms."

Star weakly attempted to push her mother away, refusing to remain in the woman's arms any longer. "You mean for you, right?! You're really going to do this?! You're going to abandon everything, including your daughter for some stupid crush?! Is that it?!"

It tore Moon apart to see the disgusted expression Star was giving her, but she knew she could not tell her the truth. If Star knew she was leaving for her sake she would no doubt be consumed with guilt. She would fight for her and come rushing head-first to face Toffee, only putting herself in danger in a hopeless attempt to save her. As much as it broke her own heart, she knew it would be for the best if the girl came to hate her. It was the only way she could truly keep her safe and away from Septarsis.

"I love you, Star. I love you so much. I would give you the world if I could. Just please know that no matter what happens, I love you more than life itself. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. I only wish I could have been a better mother to you." Even if she was going to send the girl off loathing her, Moon still wanted her to know how much she cared for her. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't touch me, you traitor," Star spat out in disgust, trying to wriggle her way out of her mother's grasp.

Moon leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss anyways. "When you get back to the castle, I want you to order all the knights to stand down. Do not fight with Toffee's army, it will not end well for you. They will retreat once you have been returned. Do you understand?"

Star wordlessly nodded her head, still outraged with her mother but still smart enough to realize she stood no chance against the Monster Army in her current condition.

"Rasticore will take you back now." Moon paused for a moment, leaning down to give her daughter one more kiss goodbye. "You be good. I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul, don't you ever forget that."

Still holding Star, Moon motioned for the Septarian soldiers to come in. Even as they stood before her, she clutched Star close to her chest, unable to actually bring herself to let go. She felt a sting in her eyes as Rasticore gently pulled Star from her grasp, resisting the urge to knock the Monster down where he stood for daring to separate her from her beloved child.

Panicking as she found herself being carried away from her mother, Star began calling out, "Mom! Mom! Help me!" In that moment, all her anger disappeared, replaced with an immense grief as she realized she was truly losing her mother. "No, Mom! I need you! Don't go! Mom!"

Moon stood tall as Star was taken away, never letting even a single tear fall in the girl's presence. The moment the girl was out of sight, she collapsed to the ground in utter despair, allowing her tears to flow freely. Her precious baby was calling for her, begging for her help, and all she could do was silently watch her disappear. She knew the best way to help her daughter was to stay, but Star did not understand that. Star was probably going to curse her name for all eternity because of it.

Her worry flared as she wondered how Star was going to fare without her. The girl was right, she was not yet ready to be Queen. She herself had not been ready when she was nineteen. Poor Star was going to have to figure it out on her own, all while wondering why her mother had forsaken her.

Moon could hear the sound of footsteps approaching her, no doubt Toffee, but she did not bother to move from her spot. She did not care that she looked a weak and pathetic mess, openly sobbing on the floor.

"There, there." Toffee kneeled down, taking Moon's hands into his as he helped her up. "There's no need for tears. Everything is finally as it should be. This is for the best, you will see."

Moon shuddered when Toffee wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She was so repulsed, so disgusted, that he would actually try and comfort her from a situation he created and could have put an end to at any time. Still, she made no movement to push him away, too heartbroken by the loss of her daughter to actually do anything.

She did not resist when Toffee took her by the waist and led her to the throne room. She only froze when she caught sight of the silver crown sitting on what she would now have to accept as her throne. The Septarian crown, the very same crown that had been haunting her for decades, was now hers.

She watched with dread as Toffee picked the crown up from the seat and brought it over to her.

"It's time to take your rightful place as my queen, Moon."

Moon tilted her head down, allowing Toffee to place the crown upon her head.

* * *

**I posted this as an update at the end of the last chapter, but I'll post it here again in case anyone missed it: ****Some people have expressed concern that Moon and Toffee's relationship will become romantic. Just a reminder, Romance is NOT a listed genre in this story.**

**Review Please!**


	5. First Day

**Welcome back!**

* * *

Waking up from a night of restless sleep, Moon nearly gasped as she found herself in Toffee's private chambers. The previous day's events had not just been a nightmare. This was actually real.

The spot beside her was thankfully empty, but she knew Toffee was waiting for her somewhere in the castle.

She felt absolutely exhausted, having been kept up most of the night on edge, unaccustomed to her new surroundings or the breathing and weight of the Monster sleeping beside her. Not to mention the grief and worry she had felt all night as she constantly thought about Star. She already desperately missed her.

The sedative was sure to have worn off by now, but was the girl okay? Was she still crying for her? Was she afraid? It hurt her greatly to think Star would wake up this morning completely lost without her. She knew what it was like to suddenly lose a mother. The poor girl was probably devastated.

Moon shivered as she drew the blankets around herself.

This was it. This was her home now. This was her kingdom. These people, these _Monsters_, were her subjects now.

Her thoughts were broken when the sound of a commotion just outside the room caught her attention.

"_Xander, get back here!_"

The bedroom door suddenly burst open as a small Monster child ran in, quickly clamoring his way atop the bed. "Mama!"

Moon gasped, instantly recognizing the child. It was her and Toffee's bastard half-monster child! She had all but forgotten about him, having pushed the unpleasant memory of his birth and pregnancy into the far recesses of her mind long ago.

Frozen in shock as the child climbed his way into her lap, all Moon could do was stare back at the boy's smiling face in absolute horror.

He had a head of sloppy pale white hair, crescent marks on his cheeks, and scaled, grey skin. What caught her off guard were his blue eyes, her eyes, the very same eyes she gave Star, staring straight at her.

"Mama!" The half-Monster boy happily called to the woman, leaning closer to her with his arms open.

Panicking as she realized the child intended to embrace her, Moon scooted backwards while shoving the child away, unable to contain the terrified gasp that spilled from her lips.

"Mama?" the boy caught himself as he tumbled across the comforter, heartbroken as he realized she was refusing his affections.

"_Xander_!"

Moon nearly jumped when Toffee burst into the room, quickly scooping the child into his arms. Her momentary surprise passed quickly as her attention shifted to the woman who followed in behind the Monster.

She recognized the woman. Was that...Miss Heinous? The old headmistress of the defunct St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses? What was she doing here?

"What have I told you about running off like that?" Toffee gently scolded the boy before handing him off to Miss Heinous.

The former headmistress carried the boy out of the room, whispering something to him that Moon could not hear from her distance. She simply sat there in silence, heart pumping, trying to process everything that had just happened.

Finally gathering her bearings, she turned to Toffee, weakly asking, "Is he...?"

"Yes," Toffee answered with a nod. "That's Xander. Your son."

Moon frowned, having been hoping by some miracle she had been wrong. She could not fathom the idea of the boy, the physical manifestation of her and Toffee's dreadful deed, walking around, serving as yet another reminder of the horrible things Toffee had done to her.

"I was hoping to introduce the two of you under different circumstances, but the moment he heard his mother was here, well...he just had to find her." Toffee had feared this very reaction from Moon. He knew it would take some time for her to come around, but that was not exactly an easy concept to explain to a four-year old.

"You told him I was his mother?"

"Well you are, aren't you?"

"...did you tell him you killed his grandmother too?"

"Why don't you get dressed?" Toffee chuckled. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

* * *

Toying with the food on her plate, Moon's gaze constantly shifted between Xander and Toffee. She did not have much of an appetite at the moment, and the sight of the half-Monster child had her on constant edge. Was Toffee really expecting her to just sit here and eat breakfast with him and the boy like they were one happy family?

She set her fork down, feeling sick to her stomach as she realized what her life would be like now. This was really it. She was now Queen of Septarsis. She would wake up every day in this cold and dreary castle. She would spend every day in the land of the Monsters. She would be expected to sleep every night by Toffee's side. She would likely never see her daughter again. She would never be able to return to her natal home. Even if by some miracle she could escape Toffee's clutches without bringing harm to Star, she knew the Mewmans would never take her back. She was a traitor to her kingdom, her people, and her family's legacy.

"Mama…?"

Moon snapped out of her thoughts, feeling a tugging on her dress. Looking down, she found the boy standing right beside her, reaching for her hand. She instinctively flinched, quickly pulling away before he could touch her.

Xander frowned in response, but made no attempt to reach for his mother again. "I'm going to go study now."

Looking back up, Moon was once again surprised to see Miss Heinous. The woman stood a few feet away from her, appearing to be waiting on the half-Monster child.

"Er...alright..." Moon responded, unsure of what the child wanted.

"Come along, Prince Xander," Heinous immediately interjected, noticing the boy intended to reach for Moon once more.

The young boy sulked, but complied, following the former headmistress out of the dining hall.

"Is that Miss Heinous?" Moon finally asked Toffee when the two were out of earshot, equal parts curious and confused. "What is she doing here? Doesn't she specialize in princesses?"

"Xander needed a tutor and she was available," Toffee answered with a shrug. "Princess specialty or not, she is still highly qualified for the position." Glancing at Moon's untouched plate, he frowned. "Moon, you haven't eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry."

"Very well." Toffee decided to let the matter go, knowing she was likely stressed out by her new surroundings and would need some time to adjust. "You can always head to the kitchen if you get hungry later. I have a few matters to attend to, so I'm afraid I need to step away for some time, but feel free to do as you please. Do not hesitate to ask any of the castle staff for assistance. This is your home now too, Moon."

* * *

Sighing to herself, Moon continued her aimless walk through the halls of Castle Septarsis. She already knew the place by heart, having spent quite a bit of time in it in her younger days, but still she had no particular destination in mind. She felt like a ghost, wandering the halls of the massive structure with her long hair trailing behind her in a single braid, feeling completely empty inside. She tried hard not to think about Star and the ordeal the poor girl was now going through without her.

Even through her sorrow, she did her best to force a smile onto her face every time a member of the castle staff greeted her. None of this was their fault and if she was going to be living here she might as well be friendly to those who would be assisting her on a daily basis. She actually recognized quite a few of the staff members from her younger days. That coupled with the fact not much inside the castle itself had changed almost made her feel as if she had traveled back in time.

It was suffocating. It was just another reminder of the terrible mistake she had made in ever trusting Toffee and how she was now answering for it.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the walls that seemed to be closing in on her, Moon changed course, heading for the castle courtyard. Perhaps some fresh air would help calm her nerves.

Stepping outside, she found the yard already occupied as members of the Monster Guard engaged in several different training exercises. She instantly turned on her heels, hoping to make it back inside before being noticed but was unsuccessful.

"Queen Moon," Rasticore called out to the woman before she could rush back inside, "good morning."

With an inaudible sigh, Moon turned back around to face the Monster. She resisted the urge to wince as he bowed to her. "Good morning, Rasticore."

"Were you looking to walk through the village? Toffee has asked I serve as your escort for the day. I would be more than happy to accompany you anywhere you want to go."

"Escort?" Moon asked with a raised eyebrow. "To ensure I don't run away?"

"More for your own safety," Rasticore chuckled. "Not everyone is aware of your new status as our Queen. We wouldn't want anyone thinking you were here as an enemy and acting accordingly."

Though Moon doubted that was Toffee's true intentions she nevertheless relented. She knew she would never be able to talk Rasticore out of obeying a direct order from Toffee. "I see. There won't be any need for that, I'll just be strolling through the forest."

"I'll still have to accompany you, Moon. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Even in her despaired state, Moon could not help but snicker. She and Rasticore used to always exchange sarcastic banter back in the day. "Can you really blame me for trying?"

"Lead the way, your highness."

Moon lifted the skirt of her dress as she made her way down the stone steps and stuck to the edge of the courtyard, hoping to make her way out of the area unnoticed by any other Monsters. Successful in her task, she breathed a small sigh of relief as they finally cleared the castle grounds.

Allowing herself to get lost in her own thoughts once more as she walked down the forest path, Moon was interrupted when Rasticore spoke.

"I heard you met Xander this morning. He's a great kid, he-"

"Stop!" Moon suddenly shouted, unintentionally startling the Septarian. "I'm sorry, I'd...I'd rather not talk about that at this time."

"I see. My apologies."

The two walked in silence for a few moments before Moon stopped in her tracks. "Rasticore, when you delivered Star back to Castle Butterfly last night...how was she?"

Rasticore frowned at the question, hesitant to answer honestly. Star had been an awful mess when he dropped her off, still screaming and crying for her mother. "My men and I left her in the care of that Earth boy. She made it home unharmed."

Moon could tell things had not gone well by the indirect answer. It broke her heart to know there was nothing she could do for her daughter from so far away, but she found comfort in the fact she had been left with Marco. She trusted Marco. The boy would take good care of Star and provide her with support and comfort in her time of need.

"I'm sure she will be alright," Rasticore quickly added, noticing Moon's worrying expression.

"Yes, I hope so."

* * *

Lying on the bed of one of the many countless guestrooms in the castle, Moon sighed. She was absolutely drained and exhausted, but sleep still seemed to evade her. She simply could not bring herself to relax knowing she was effectively Toffee's prisoner in this dreaded castle.

Getting up, she exited the room and began wandering the halls once more. Thankfully, with it being so late in the night, the halls were completely empty.

It was not long before she found herself standing in front of the library doors.

Curiosity burned through her as she pushed the doors open and stepped in. She used to spend hours locked away in the library, reading just about every Monster history book she could get her hands on. She had always found the differences between the Monster and Mewman telling of events fascinating, back before she knew any better.

Walking through the endless row of shelves, Moon nearly froze when she reached the end of the walkway.

Resting on the table in front of one of the many lounge chairs was a book. It was not just any old book, but a very specific one on the many wars Solaria had waged. It was the last book she had ever read in the library...exactly where she had last left it.

Picking it up in complete disbelief, she opened it to find the bookmark she had left in there almost two decades ago still in place. The book was remarkably clean and well-kept without a single speck of dust on it. Almost as if Toffee had simply ordered it be left there because he knew she would be returning.

She shuddered, dropping the book to the ground.

How long had Toffee been planning to force her away like this?! Since the day she kicked him out of Castle Butterfly?! Since the day Star was born?!

Her anger quickly consuming her, Moon's hands ignited with fire as she set the book ablaze. She watched silently as it disintegrated into ash, suddenly feeling a chill sweep over the room.

"And here I thought you had been enjoying that book."

Moon gasped when she felt an unexpected pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Let me go, Toffee."

"I just can't seem to bring myself to do that, my dear."

Moon could feel Toffee stroking her long hair as he buried his face into her neck. It took all her willpower not to shudder at his touch. "Did you come here for any specific reason or just to bother me?"

"It's late, Moon. We should get to bed." Toffee scooped the woman into his arms, chuckling when she gave a surprised yelp in response. "You should say goodnight to Xander before we do."

"I'd really prefer not to," Moon said as Toffee carried her out of the library. Though she hated to be so physically close to him, she put up no fight knowing she did not have much of a choice in the matter.

"Xander was asking for you. He was hoping his mother would have put him to bed tonight."

"You'll have to forgive me if I decline. Perhaps you need a reminder of the circumstances surrounding your child's birth."

Toffee frowned at her words. "He's a good kid. Why don't you try and get to know him?"

"He's your kid. How good could he be?"

"He's your child as well, Moon. How bad could he be?"

Moon did not respond to Toffee's retort, instead remaining silent until they were standing in front of the doors to his room. "You know, I actually found my own accommodations for the night."

"Come now, Moon." Toffee entered the room, paying no mind to her objections. He dropped her onto the bed unceremoniously with an unnerving smile on his face. "Wouldn't you rather spend the night with your _new husband_?"

Moon could only scoot away in terror as he climbed atop her, reaching for her dress.

* * *

_Several Months Later_

"Good morning, Mama!" Xander wrapped his arms around his mother's knees, giving her a hopeful look. Maybe today would be the day she finally returned his affections.

"Good Morning, Xander," Moon answered almost robotically, gently patting the boy's head a few times before unlatching him from her legs. She took the boy's hand and guided him to his seat at the table before taking her own.

Xander could only frown. Then again, maybe not.

Things were getting a little better though. His mother used to always seem so afraid of him when she first came. He always gave her lots of hugs to show her he was not going to hurt her and that she did not need to be scared. Maybe it was finally starting to work. At least she was not pushing him away now like she used to do when she first came back.

Still, the boy could not deny that it hurt she would never give him any hugs or kisses. Hugs and kisses usually ended in his mother politely asking him for space. She would occasionally smile at him, but it was never genuine. It was always a far-off smile, kind of like the ones he would give to strangers when he had to be polite.

Now that he thought about it, he almost never saw his mother smiling at all. She went through every day like it was a mere chore. She never seemed happy, not even around his father. He always saw her pulling away and frowning whenever his dad tried to hug or kiss her as well. She spent most of her time locked away in the library, refusing to speak with anyone. She would walk with his father through the garden every night and occasionally speak with him, but she was otherwise silent.

She was just always...sad. His dad said it was because she was not feeling well, but his mother did not look sick to him. So why was she not happy? What was making her so sad?

Getting out of his seat and running back to Moon, Xander climbed into her lap and clamored his way up to give the woman another hug. "Mama, do you want to go the park with me?" he offered, hoping to cheer her up. Going to the park always made him happy. Surely it would do the same for her.

"Xander, give your mother some room," Toffee ordered, noticing the grimace on Moon's face.

"Perhaps another time." Moon unlatched Xander's arms from around her neck and set him back down on the ground.

Xander could not help but tear up at yet another rejection from his mother. "Why won't you hug me, Mama? What did I do? Is it because I'm bad? I can be good! I'm sorry, Mama."

Noticing the distressed look on Moon's face, Toffee quickly made his way over to her and picked their son up, carrying him out of the room. "Come, Xander. Let's get a head start on today's training."

* * *

Moon looked down below into the castle courtyard from her spot at the library window, watching as Toffee and Xander trained outside. It was not a real training of any sorts with the scene below being more akin to a parent and child playing than two men discussing military tactics. Xander was far too young for any actual combat training, but the boy was still more than happy to run around with his wooden toy sword.

She frowned, watching as Toffee corrected the child's stance. She could only wonder what he was saying to the boy as he did so. What terrible things was he filling the boy's head with as he prepared him to one day take his place? That he should never show mercy? That he should slaughter everyone in his path? To never leave survivors? That Mewni was his for the taking? That Mewmans were his enemy?

Judging by the child's laughter and playful maneuvers she knew it was nothing of that sort now, but for how much longer? Toffee would no doubt raise this child to continue his bloody legacy. Xander needed a guiding hand or he would end up just like his father.

It killed Moon on the inside to admit it, but she already knew what the truth was. It was going to have to be her. She was the only person who could counter all the damage Toffee was doing to the child.

Xander already looked up to his father so much, but he was still young and impressionable. There was still time to lead him onto the right path. She had already witnessed the boy showing mercy to his toy soldiers when he played alone in his room. The boy had good in him. There was still a chance that she could save him.

But...that would mean having to spend time with the child.

She simply could not bear to be anywhere near Xander. It was not that she hated or loathed the child himself, just what he represented. He was just a reminder of what Toffee had done to her. A reminder of the fact that she was now Toffee's prisoner, forced away from her home and her family against her will. He was a living testament to the fact she was not strong enough to defeat Toffee, leaving her subject to any whims he had. He was just another one of the many things forced onto her by Toffee.

But even more than that, she hated that he reminded her of Star. The boy was so much like her. He was so sweet and gentle. He always wanted to spend time with her and tried his best to please her. She hated to constantly reject him as she did, but it was just too painful for her. She had not seen or heard from her daughter since the night of the debutante ball and it absolutely broke her heart. Xander's presence only served to remind her of what she had left behind.

Regardless, she was going to have to put these feelings behind her.

Xander did not deserve any of this. None of this was his fault. He never asked to be born. He never asked for her to be his mother. He never asked for Toffee to be his father. He never threatened Star. He did not kill her mother. He was not the reason she was trapped here with no end in sight. He should not be the one forced to pay for his father's misdeeds.

She would have to actually be his mother in more than title if she was going to help him. She would have to be the one to teach Xander compassion and mercy. She would have to teach him about Mewni and its violent history. She would have to teach him to hope and strive for peace between the kingdoms and species that inhabited the land.

She had never been able to resolve the conflict between Monsters and Mewmans back when she was Queen of Mewni, but now, with Xander, a half-Monster, half-Mewman child, she had another chance.

She could not let it go to waste.

* * *

Cautiously approaching the door to Xander's room, Moon gently pushed it open and stepped inside. She found Xander fast asleep in his bed, no surprise considering it was so late in the night. Turning to leave, she stopped when she heard the boy call out for her.

"Mama!"

"Hello, dear." Moon walked over to the boy and took a seat on the edge of his bed. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay," Xander yawned.

"I was hoping to say goodnight to you, but I guess I was a little late. I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay too."

Chuckling, Moon leaned over and gently picked the child up.

The boy delighted when she smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He quickly returned the gesture with a huge smile of his own. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling better now?"

Moon paused for a moment, almost surprised by Xander's question. Was this how his young mind had justified her behavior? It broke her heart to see how innocent the boy was. "Yes, I am. Thank you for asking."

"Good. Goodnight, Mama."

Moon gently rocked the child in her arms until he eventually drifted back to sleep. Placing a kiss on the top of his head, she set him back down on the bed and drew the covers over him.

"Goodnight, Xander."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	6. Fired

**Welcome back!**

* * *

Moon ducked, narrowly avoiding Toffee's sickle as it flew over her head. Quickly balancing herself on her hands, she swung her leg around, attempting to knock Toffee off his feet.

Seeing Moon's attack incoming, Toffee locked his knees in place and braced. He grabbed hold of her leg when she failed to knock him over and threw her some feet away.

Shifting into her butterfly form, Moon caught herself mid-air and slid into a landing. She could have shouted in anger and frustration at the whole situation. More aggravating than the fact she could not even manage to land a single hit on Toffee was the fact he was not even trying.

That toss had been completely weak and harmless. If she had not caught herself, she would have at most sustained a scrape or two. Even Toffee swinging his sickle around was completely meaningless. He would have frozen on the spot and dropped his weapon if he actually risked striking her.

Calling forth her sword, Moon charged forward, meeting Toffee head on as he blocked her blade with his sickle. "You're not taking this seriously," she huffed, struggling to keep her blade up under the weight of Toffee's hand.

"We're sparring, Moon, not fighting to the death."

Moon held her tongue, resisting the urge to counter how the same could not be said for her. That much he likely already knew. She liked to imagine that if she could somehow defeat Toffee in one of these sessions she could finally be rid of him, but that was just her last few remaining shreds of hope speaking.

She was already before the Monster, fighting with all her strength to no avail. She did not usually use any magic during their sparring sessions, but she knew it would have been pointless either way. Even with magic, she had never been able to defeat him. Toffee was not even breaking a sweat now as he held her sword at bay with one hand.

Abruptly stepping to the side as he dropped his sickle, Toffee chuckled as Moon suddenly lost her footing. He held his arm out, catching her as she fell forward. "I think that's enough for one day."

Knowing her efforts were getting her nowhere, Moon conceded and allowed Toffee to escort her back inside the castle.

* * *

Feeling the bed dip underneath the new weight as Toffee joined her, Moon silently groaned to herself. She had gone to bed early, feeling particularly tired that day, and though not yet asleep, she had still hoped Toffee would leave her be that night.

She tensed, feeling a clawed hand slowly making its way up her nightgown. "Toffee, please...not tonight…"

Feeling Toffee's other arm make its way around her back as his tail wrapped around her thigh, Moon simply sighed, resigning herself to her fate. He had never acknowledged any of her pleas before and she could already tell tonight would be no different.

A sudden blinding light filled the area followed by a booming noise that caused the room to almost shake. Moon yelped in surprise when she found herself crushed against Toffee's chest as he quickly pulled her close and tucked her underneath himself. Even from underneath his body, she could see bright lights flashing behind the Monster, almost as if someone were setting off fireworks inside the room.

"Hello, kids!"

"Get off of me!" Moon pushed Toffee away, recognizing the voice of the intruder. "Glossaryck?"

"Moon, Toffee, long time no see. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Glossaryck asked with an amused smile.

Following the man's gaze, Moon blushed, quickly pulling her nightgown back down.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Toffee demanded rather harshly.

"Yes, actually, what are you doing here?" Moon added.

"Relax, children. I can explain." Glossaryck snapped his fingers, bringing forth the massive Butterfly spell book and dropping it on the bed in front of the two. "Moon, you're the owner of the book again, so I came to deliver it to you."

"Owner…again?" Moon asked with a horrified gasp as the realization dawned on her. There were only two scenarios in which the book would transfer ownership: When a queen passed it on to her daughter or when the previous owner died.

Star did not have a daughter.

"What happened to Star?! Is she alright?! Is she hurt?! Is she dead?!"

"Moon, relax." Glossaryck drifted over to the woman and patted her shoulder reassuringly in an attempt to calm her. "You can breathe easy. Star is not dead."

"Oh, thank goodness." Moon felt an immense weight lift from her chest as she took a few deep, calming breaths. Her heart still pounded in her chest as horrible, terrifying possibilities ran through her head. Star may not have been dead, but something had to have been seriously wrong if the book was suddenly hers again.

Collecting the spell book and her robe, Moon exited the room, paying no mind to Toffee as he called out to her. Making her way over to the library, she dropped the book down on a table unceremoniously and threw it open. "What happened to Star? Why is the book mine again?"

Drifting out of the pages, Glossaryck merely shrugged. "Nothing happened to Star. She just refused it."

"Refused it?"

"Yes, well, you see...Star hasn't really taken to your departure all that well. She said the book reminded her too much of you and that she no longer wanted possession of it. Since she had no one to pass it down to, the book goes back to you. So here I am."

"How is she?" Moon asked hesitantly, afraid to hear the answer to her own question.

"I'd be lying if I said great, but...she's getting by."

Moon could only frown in response. Star must have still been torn up about her perceived abandonment if she was willing to give up possession of the spell book months later. Tears began welling in her own eyes as she thought about how long the girl must have cried for her. Was Star still missing her? Was she eating well? Was she taking care of herself?

She had no way of knowing. She had no way of helping the girl. Her baby so desperately needed her and there was nothing she could do.

"Hey, why don't you go back to bed?" Glossaryck offered, noticing Moon's growing distress. "It is pretty late."

"I'd really rather not." Moon looked down into her lap, fiddling with her hands. Somehow, the idea of returning to the bed of the man who forced her away from her daughter did not sound appealing at the moment.

"Trouble in paradise I take?"

"Paradise? This is hell on Mewni!" she shouted. "Glossaryck, I'm married to a Monster! To the man who killed my mother! To _Toffee_! I've betrayed my kingdom, abandoned my people, and run off with a Monster. I can't ever go back after this. The worst part is I can't even talk to Star! I miss her so much and I don't have any way of knowing how she's doing."

The sobs Moon had been trying to hold back finally escaped her as she allowed her tears to fall freely. "Xander is the only thing keeping me grounded, but… I...I hate it here! I wish every day for Toffee to drop dead just so I can finally be free of him!"

"I see." Glossaryck paused for a moment as if in deep thought. "Well, I can't really say I've ever been in your position, but I think I know someone who has." Waving his hand, he turned the pages of the spell book until it was open to Eclipsa's chapter.

"No!" Moon slammed the spell book shut in utter disgust. "I already made that mistake once before, I won't do it again. Look what happened last time I did!" She held up her hands, showing her former mentor the dark markings that permanently scarred her arms.

"Yes, I've seen that, I'm aware of that. What about it?"

"Eclipsa's evil, Glossaryck!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she abandoned her kingdom...to run off with a Monster...and upset the natural order…"

"Sounds like someone else I know."

Moon turned her face away in shame, realizing she was merely describing herself. She wanted to shout that they were different, that Eclipsa had willingly run off with her Monster whereas she was forced to, but she knew none of it mattered. As far as Mewni was concerned, she and Eclipsa were exactly the same.

Glossaryck gave Moon a knowing smile. "You don't have to go talk to Eclipsa in person, but why don't you give her chapter a peak sometime? Maybe see what she has to say about this."

Moon was silent as she stared down at the closed book. She had no reason to refuse Glossaryck's offer, but she still could not bring herself to actually lift the cover. "Perhaps...perhaps another time."

"This Xander you mentioned. He's your kid, right? Let me see the little tyke."

* * *

"Mama?" Xander rubbed his eyes awake as he saw his mother's figure enter his room. As his eyes adjusted to the dim candlelight, he caught sight of a small blue stranger coming in just behind the woman.

"Hello, dear." Moon greeted the boy warmly, taking a seat beside him on the bed.

"Who is that?"

"That's Glossaryck," Moon answered.

"I'm one of your Mama's old friends." Glossaryck drifted closer to Xander, getting a good look at him. "Well, aren't you the handsome prince?"

Chuckling at her old mentor's antics, Moon turned her attention back to her son. "You go back to sleep, dear. We just wanted to tell you goodnight."

"No, no!" Xander grabbed hold of his mother's nightgown as she stood back up. "Stay with me, Mama!"

Though Moon was surprised by the request she nonetheless complied, sitting herself back down.

Lifting the blankets up, she climbed into the bed as Xander happily crawled into her lap. She bunched the pillow up and leaned back against it, pulling her son up to her chest and resting his head against her body. She stroked the boy's hair as he happily settled in, falling back asleep within minutes.

At least he gave her an excuse not to go back to Toffee for the night.

"He's really attached to you," Glossaryck remarked, ruffling the sleeping child's hair.

"Yes, he's a good kid. I'm hoping to keep it that way, since...you know...considering who his father is and all."

Moon was content to simply watch her son's chest rise and fall as he slept. She had grown quite close to him these past few weeks since she had made a point to begin spending time with him. He was such a curious, playful child. He still reminded her of Star, but in an entirely new way. She had almost forgotten how much of a joy it had been to raise such a sweet, young girl into adulthood. She relished every moment with the boy, delighted to be able to do it again.

Turning her attention away from her son, she looked back to her old friend. "So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happens now that Star has refused the book? I don't think this has ever happened before."

Glossaryck merely shrugged. "I go where the book goes and since the book is now yours, I am as well. Whatever happens next with the book is entirely up to you. You don't have to think so much about it now though," he added, noticing Moon's slightly worried expression. "There's always tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

"It's been so long since I've read through this. I've almost forgotten how massive it was!" Moon leafed through the almost endless pages of the spell book, smiling to herself at the familiarity. "I don't even know what to do with this thing. I guess I could find some place for it in the library."

"Why not make some use of it instead?" Glossaryck suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"You could always go back to learning magic."

Moon paused for a moment, mulling the proposition over. She did have a lot of free time now that she was not the Queen of anything. Sure, she was technically the Queen of Septarsis, but that was a title in name only. She herself had no involvement in the day-to-day operations of the kingdom or of the many political intricacies surrounding it. "I suppose I could."

Continuing to turn the pages of the book, Moon came to a stop when she reached her mother's chapter. "You know, I never really read my mother's chapter. It felt strange to me to read about my mother's days as a princess and her...romantic escapades."

"Star felt the same way about your chapter as well," Glossaryck chuckled. "She read the first four pages and told me it was 'TMI.'"

Now it was Moon's turn to chuckle as she imagined her daughter reading about her days with River. She could not fault the girl, it was almost tradition for princesses not to read their own mothers' chapter.

Continuing to browse through the many pages, Moon stopped when she reached Star's chapter. No Queen had ever read their daughter's chapter before. The book was always considered a place of secrets and peace for a budding princess to escape to. It was their chance to write down their private innermost thoughts, uncensored and without fear of judgement in hopes their struggles would someday provide guidance to another future princess.

All her daughter's thoughts and feelings spanning over the past five years were in here. As tempted as she was to turn the page, she found herself unable to.

What would Star's most recent entries say? Would it be a harrowing tale of her heart break? Her mounting rage for her own mother? How miserable her life had become since she herself became queen?

Moon could not bear to read it.

Flipping back to her own mother's chapter, she began skimming through the first few pages. "Is this what my mother did with the book? Used it as her own personal recipe guide?"

Almost laughing to herself, Moon continued browsing the pages as she read through her mother's recipes. She remembered all of these. The lentil soup her mother used to make for her whenever she had a cold, the corn-cake she used to make on the new year's, and the endless pies and cookies she used to always have cooling in the kitchen.

"You know, Glossaryck. There actually is something in here I would like to try."

"Oh?"

* * *

"Mama, is there supposed to be a lot of smoke?"

Turning her attention away from the tomatoes she was slicing, Moon quickly rushed over to the oven and opened the door. Stepping away as a massive cloud of black smoke escaped, she used her magic to pull the charred pie out of the oven and set it down on the cooling rack.

"Is that what it's supposed to look like, Mama?"

"Not quite," Moon answered, frowning at the charcoal-black pastry. "The cheese is supposed to be golden and bubbling, not...this."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Glossaryck used his own magic to pick the pie up and drop it straight into the garbage. "Your mom went through a lot of trial and error herself before she perfected the solanaceae pie."

"Mama, let's do this one next!" Xander excitedly flipped the massive book around so his mother could see the picture he was pointing to.

"The wild berry cheesecake?" Moon raised her eyebrow playfully as she ruffled the boy's hair. "Why do I get the feeling we're going to be making lots of sweets in the future?"

"It _is_ a very good cake." Glossaryck added, not bothering to hide the hopeful look on his face. "Your boy has good taste."

"Alright, you two. We can make the cake, but we're going to have to go to the Forest of Certain Death to forage for the wild berries."

* * *

"Here we are."

Stepping into the clearing, Moon led Xander by the hand to a cluster of wild berry bushes. Setting the basket she was carrying down, she knelt down in front of the bush and motioned for Xander to do the same.

The two picked in silence until Moon looked over to the basket, noticing it was far emptier than it should have been. Glancing to her son, she found him pulling berries out of the basket and straight into his mouth. "Xander, if you eat all the berries now we won't have any for the cake."

"Aww," the boy groaned, reluctantly putting the fruit in his hands back in the basket.

Chuckling, Moon returned her attention to her task and reached deeper into the bush in search of more fruit.

Feeling a sudden chill run up her spine as she heard the sound of a twig snap behind her, Moon leapt forward and grabbed Xander, tucking him into her chest as they dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding an incoming blast. Looking up to the tree above, she felt her blood run cold when she saw a formation of crystals protruding from the trunk.

Only one person could have done that.

"You idiot!"

Moon gasped, her fears confirmed as she instantly recognized Hekapoo's voice.

"Mama?" Xander clutched onto his mother, unsure of what was going on, but still able to sense something was wrong.

Moon stood tall and pushed the boy behind her. She could feel him fearfully grab onto the back of her dress.

"What are you doing here?" she boldly asked the members of the Magical High Commission as they stepped into the clearing.

"We were actually just passing through, but when we found you we knew we couldn't just let this opportunity go," Hekapoo answered, drawing her scissors from her dress.

Moon made sure to keep Xander hidden behind her and out of the commission's sight. "What do you want?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Moon. You can't just run off with a Monster and abandon your kingdom like that." Omnitraxus shifted into a more physical form as he menacingly drifted closer. "You have to pay for your misdeeds. Evil can't remain in this world."

"Mama?" Xander called for his mother again, terrified by the approaching stranger.

Moon felt her heart pound in her chest as the eyes of the commission were drawn to Xander. She could see the shocked expressions on their faces as they quickly realized who he was, paying extra attention to the magical markings on his cheeks.

"A Monster child with magic! Moon, you've gone too far!" Hekapoo shouted, the flame floating above her head roaring with her voice.

"You know what we're going to have to do." Rhombulus brought his hands to his eye. "To the both of you."

"Mama?"

"Xander," Moon placed her hand on the child's head, hoping to somehow assure him that everything was fine, "I want you to go back to the castle. Go get your father."

The child only continued to stare at the magical trio before him, too frozen with fear to actually move.

"Xander, go get your father." Moon tried once more, growing anxious as the commission slowly closed in on them.

But still Xander did not move.

Knowing there was no choice left but to fight, Moon forcefully unlatched Xander from her side and shoved him away. "Run!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Watching as Rhombulus stepped forward to freeze the boy, Moon shifted into her butterfly form and tackled the crystalline man to the ground, knocking his blast off course. "Run, Xander! Run!"

Finally snapping out of his trance, Xander heeded his mother's words and took off through the forest.

* * *

Had it not been for the burning in his lungs, Xander could have sighed in relief when the castle gates finally came into sight. He was completely out of breath, but he knew he could not stop with his mother still fighting off those weird people.

Ignoring the castle staff that stopped to greet him, he ran down the winding halls until he reached his father's study.

"Papa!" he shouted as he forced the doors wide open.

Inside he found not only his father, but several other members of the Septarian Royal Guard.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Toffee walked briskly over to his son and picked him up as he exited the room. "Xander, what have I told you about just barging in like that?"

"Papa, it's Mama!" the boy shouted. "She needs help! These weird people showed up in the forest and are trying to hurt her! One looks like a crystal, and there's a woman with scissors, and some space-Monster!"

Toffee could sense his men stiffen at Xander's description, already knowing who it was.

"Rasticore, gather all available members of the guard. We have some unexpected visitors to attend to."

* * *

Moon leapt backward while using a blast of magic to push Omnitraxus away, trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and the commission members.

She had no idea how long she had been trying to hold them off now, but she was nearly panting, out of breath, and completely exhausted. She was outnumbered and had no idea how much longer she was going to last against the three of them.

The other members were pretty worn out themselves, but she was still struggling to take them all on on her own. Almost out of energy, Moon knew she had no choice left. She had to use her last resort.

Calling on all the magic inside of her, Moon concentrated the raw energy into her hands as she prepared to take aim.

Shouting as she tore the pure, concentrated magic from her chest, she sent it hurtling into the clearing towards the trio and braced for impact.

A massive explosion rocked the forest, leveling all the nearby trees and throwing Moon back several feet. She could feel her own magic spreading through the area, decimating anything and everything that stood in its way, including her. All she could do was lay low and wait for the blast to finally die down.

It did not take long for the attack to cease, leaving nothing but smoldering ash and a nearly-leveled section of the forest behind.

Trying and failing to get back to her feet once the smoke cleared, Moon saw all the commission members struggling to do the same on the other side of the destroyed clearing.

"Damn it!" Hekapoo cried, finally succeeding in pulling herself off the ground. "We can't let you get away with this, Moon! There can't be another half-Monster child!"

"Another? What do you mean 'another?'"

"There they are!"

Turning to the commotion behind her, Moon saw several Septarian soldiers storming into the clearing.

"Are you alright?" Toffee asked, quickly scooping Moon into his arms as his soldiers headed straight for the commission.

Unable to control herself from the sheer joy and relief she was feeling, Moon wrapped her arms around Toffee. If he was here, that meant Xander had made it back to the castle. Her baby boy was safe.

She could feel Toffee rest his hand assuringly on her back as he returned the gesture. Her vision began swimming and slowly fading to black as her exhaustion finally caught up with her. "I'm just...really...tired."

* * *

Moon woke with a gasp, finding herself covered in monitors and wires. She panicked and immediately moved to begin ripping the pads off her body, but was stopped when Toffee grabbed her hands.

"Moon, relax." Toffee gently lowered her hands into her lap. "You're fine."

Gathering both her breath and her bearings, the woman looked around the room, realizing she was in the castle's medical bay. "Where's Xander?!"

"He's safe too."

"What happened to the commission?"

"My soldiers were able to chase them away. You had already done quite a bit of damage to them by the time we got there."

"I want to see Xander."

"I'll go get him. You stay here and don't take any of those off until the doctor clears you."

Moon waited in nerve-wracking anticipation for Toffee to return. She already knew that Xander must have made it back home, but she had no idea what condition the boy was in. The forest was no place for a child as young as him, he could have easily gotten hurt by any of the other dangerous creatures living there. He was her son, her beloved child, and the only light she had in her miserable life with Toffee. She had no idea what she would have done if she had lost him.

Tears nearly burst from her eyes when Toffee returned with the boy in his arms. She could see Xander already trying to clamor out of his father's grip as he reached for her.

"Mama!" the boy cried the moment he was set down in her lap, immediately rushing forward to give her a hug.

Moon held the boy tightly. "Are you okay, dear?"

"I'm fine, Mama."

"Thank goodness." She continued to hold the boy close, soothingly stroking his hair and giving him the occasional kiss. She could not bring herself to let him go, even when Dr. Bloom arrived to check her over. She only reluctantly released him when Toffee coaxed the boy from her grasp, assuring her she could have him back when the doctor finished her examination.

"You gave us quite a scare, Queen Moon." The doctor moved her light back and forth between Moon's eyes, checking for her response. "How are you feeling? Any dizziness? Nausea?"

"No, just feeling a little sore."

"Is my Mama okay?" Xander immediately interjected, reaching out for his mother once more.

Dr. Bloom chuckled at the sight, nodding for Toffee to give the child back to his mother. "She's got a few scrapes we'll need to bandage up, but she's alright. Nothing a hot meal and a good night's rest won't fix up."

* * *

Lying in bed in her wounded state, Moon gently stroked Xander's hair as he lay curled up beside her, fast asleep. The poor boy was still so shaken about what had happened earlier, refusing to be put to sleep in his own bed. She could not blame him. Hearing the Magical High Commission demand his head must have been traumatizing. She was just so glad they all escaped unharmed. Who knew of what horrible things the commission would have put him through?

Sensing Moon was still distressed, Toffee reached over to pull her close, but was met with resistance.

Moon locked her arms in place with her hands against Toffee's chest, refusing to allow him to embrace her. "What happened earlier was a mistake, Toffee. A mere moment of weakness, nothing more. Don't think anything of it."

Toffee relented, releasing Moon as not to stress her any further. "Something is bothering you. What's on your mind?"

Moon paused for a moment, looking for the right way to express her worry. "Is Xander...like you? If he were to get hurt, would he be able to just regenerate? Is he...immortal?"

"From what I've seen, his scrapes and injuries don't heal right away like a full-fledged Septarian's would, but he does heal much faster than a Mewman. I think his healing ability is somewhere in the middle between Septarian and Mewman, but I've never made a point to try it out. As for immortality, I don't know. Only time will tell."

Moon looked sadly to Xander as her anxiousness only continued to grow. It was usual for a parent to worry about the future and all the uncertainties it held, but it was a whole new level with Xander. She had no idea _how_ he was going to actually grow. Would he go through Mewberty? What if he got sick one day? What kind of medicine would she give him? Monster or Mewman? Do his scales molt or do they act more like Mewman skin?

There were simply so many questions she had no way of knowing the answer to.

"There's no need to worry about it too much now, Moon. We will face each new problem as it comes."

"Toffee, it's so much more than that. What about the Magical High Commission? They know he exists now. They're going to come back for him."

"Xander will be safe as long as he is with us. The Magical High Commission cannot take the both of us and the entire Septarian army on. In the meantime, I think you should stay in the castle, at least until your magic returns. Xander should remain within the kingdom until this is all sorted out."

"Yes, but how long will that take? We can't keep him trapped here forever. The Magical High Commission won't stop until they get him. We have to do something about them now."

Getting up and quickly throwing a robe over her nightgown, Moon immediately made her way to the library, ignoring Toffee's call for her. Grabbing the spell book, she sat down at a table and threw it open. "Glossaryck, wake up!"

Cracking an eye open, Glossaryck gave a loud yawn as he floated out of the book. "It's so late, Moon. What's going on?"

"It's the commission. They came for Xander. They wanted to take him. Toffee was able to stop them in time, but they're going to come back. I need to be prepared if I'm going to have to fight the Magical High Commission again."

She turned the pages of the book until she was at Eclipsa's chapter. "I need to learn dark magic. Please unlock this chapter for me."

"Alright." Glossaryck fiddled with the lock for a moment, allowing the skull holding it together to fall to the ground. "If you'll just excuse me for a moment, I have something I need to take care of."

Moon watched as Glossaryck opened up a small portal and disappeared through it.

* * *

Exiting his portal to the Bureau of Magic, Glossaryck paid no mind to the alarms blaring as he drifted into the commission's conference room. "Hello, children."

"Glossaryck!" the commission shouted in unison, caught off guard by the sudden intrusion.

"What are you doing here?!" Omnitraxus asked in surprise from his seat at the round table.

"Oh, you know, just came by to say hi, collect my things, and give you all the pink slip. The usual."

Before anyone could move, Glossaryck snapped his fingers, engulfing the three commission members in a pink magic.

"What the heck was that?" Hekapoo flexed her fingers together, trying to see if anything had changed.

"Hey!" Rhombulus squinted, trying his hardest to call forward a crystal. "Why can't I use my powers?"

"Simple. Because you won't be needing them."

"What does that mean?" Hekapoo felt her fear growing as she tried unsuccessfully to ignite a flame in her hands.

"It means you won't be going after Moon's child anymore. I've been waiting over three-hundred years for another child like him to come along and I won't let you get in the way. Not like last time."

"You're still mad about what happened with Eclipsa?" Omnitraxus asked, baffled his creator was still carrying a grudge after all this time.

"Glossaryck, we had no choice!" Hekapoo chimed in. "Between the dark magic and running off with a Monster-"

"I've heard it all already," Glossaryck interrupted, "and I've yet to be convinced. But that doesn't matter now. I'll worry about the multiverse from here on out. You are all dismissed from your duties. Good-bye."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	7. Star's Wedding

**Welcome back**

* * *

"That's a little too big, Xander," Moon said, rolling a ball of cookie dough between her hands. "If you make them too big, they won't bake properly."

Tearing a small piece of dough off, Xander moved to pop it in his mouth, but was stopped by his mother's quick hand.

"Not until it's baked, Xander. You know that."

The boy sheepishly dropped his bit of dough into the mixing bowl and returned to shaping the dough that remained in his hands.

"Queen Moon," a castle attendant called from the kitchen entryway, "you have a letter."

"A letter?" Moon quickly wiped her hands on her apron and accepted the envelope. She had not received any letters or correspondence since she had come to Castle Septarsis. Who could it have been?

Examining the envelope, she eagerly tore it open when she noticed the wax seal of the Butterfly family holding the flap closed. Flipping the folded paper inside open, she allowed Glossaryck to float over her shoulder and read the contents as well.

_The Royal House of Butterfly is hereby delighted to announce the engagement of Her Royal Highness Queen Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz of Earth. _

_The wedding will take place in Castle Butterfly within a fortnight. _

Moon gave a small gasp of excitement as a huge smile spread across her face.

Her baby was getting married! Her precious daughter was about to experience the happiest day of her life! She could see it in her head already: How the kingdom would celebrate, how Star and Marco would be smiling at each other, and how beautiful Star would look in her dress.

Practically jumping up and down with joy, Moon's smile slowly faded from her face as the realization dawned on her.

The letter she had received was an announcement, not an invitation. Formal invitations to royal wedding ceremonies were sent out months in advance, not a mere two weeks.

Star was only telling her about her upcoming marriage, not inviting her. She was not welcome to the wedding. Star did not want her there.

"What is it, Mama?" Xander asked, noticing the upset look on his mother's face.

"Oh, it's nothing." Moon forced a smile as she tucked the letter away in her dress. Turning back to the cookies, she stopped when she noticed several balls of dough missing from the tray.

"What happened to the cookies?" she asked the half-Monster child with a raised eyebrow. She could see the bits of chocolate and dough on the corner of his mouth, a clear sign of his guilt.

"Glossaryck ate them!" Xander blurted out, quickly pointing an accusing finger to the floating blue man.

Moon gave a smile, but nevertheless decided to entertain the boy's story. Turning to Glossaryck, she nearly burst out laughing when she saw chocolate coating his mouth as well.

"Wow, Xander," Glossaryck shook his head in playful disapproval, "just throw me under the carriage, why don't you?"

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Moon climbed up the stairs to the top of the north tower, clutching the spell book to her chest. Locking herself in the top-most room, she set the book down on the barren floor and opened it up.

"You're not going to the wedding?" Glossaryck asked, watching as Moon flipped the pages until she reached Eclipsa's chapter.

"You know I can't do that. Besides, Star...doesn't want me there." Moon felt a painful sting in her chest at the words, still upset by the fact even after two weeks. "If I get caught, it will cause a huge commotion and ruin the whole day for her. I don't want her upset on her wedding day. I know what it's like to have an uninvited guest show up, I wouldn't want to put her through that. But even if I can't go, I can still do the next best thing."

Finding the specific spell she was looking for, Moon began chanting, "I summon the all-seeing eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden."

A dark mirror-like image appeared in front of her, showing Star as she prepared for her big day.

Moon's smile stretched from ear to ear when she saw just how gorgeous Star looked.

The girl had her hair up with a few long strands left out in the front to frame her face. She was wearing the heirloom Butterfly gown, the very same one she had worn at her own wedding to River. All the castle attendants were fussing over Star as they put the finishing touches on her ensemble, just as they had done for her decades ago.

She teared up at the sight, realizing this was the first time in almost a year since she had seen her daughter. She so desperately wished to be there in person with her.

Wiping her tears away, she switched the spell's view, focusing on Marco as he prepared. The boy was already dressed and simply pacing around the room nervously as both his father and Tom reassured him everything would be fine. Though she could not hear what any of the men were saying, she still chuckled at the sight, reminded of how nervous River had been on their wedding day as well.

Changing the view once more, Moon observed the outside of the castle as streams of citizens surrounded the gates and walkway, all hoping for a close-up view of the event. The various Mewman royal families had arrived some time ago with the respective Kings and Queens already seated in the front rows of the castle courtyard.

Moon switched the view back to Star, feeling her heart pump with excitement when the girl rose from her seat, ready to begin the ceremony.

So enchanted by the sight before her, Moon did not hear Xander calling for her in the halls below. She did not see Glossaryck slip away from the room, heading downstairs to lead the boy up to her. She did not realize she was no longer alone until a young voice asked, "Who is that?"

Moon gasped, nearly leaping from her seat in surprise. "Xander! What are you doing here?"

Too distracted by the sight of the spell, the boy did not answer her question, instead excitedly climbing into her lap. "Who is that?" he asked again, pointing to the image of Star.

Moon was taken aback for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. With the boy being so young, it was unlikely he knew of the delicate relationship or violent history between the Monsters and Mewmans. She could tell him who Star was and what the celebration was about, but that would no doubt lead to questions as to why they were watching and not there in person. Still, he was going to learn about it eventually, and this was not a bad opportunity to introduce him to Star. She was his family after all, and he deserved to at least know about her, even if he could not yet meet her.

"That's Star...your sister."

The boy's face instantly lit up. "I have a sister?!"

"Yes."

"Can we go see her?"

"Not today, I'm afraid. She's quite busy, but perhaps another time." Moon gave the boy a sad smile, knowing it was the best explanation she could give at the moment.

Xander frowned and looked back into the spell. "What is she doing?"

"She's getting married." Moon changed the scene once more, revealing the beginning of the wedding procession. "The ceremony is about to begin."

Xander quieted down when the music began, watching curiously as the Castle Butterfly doors opened.

Watching as the procession began with Marco and Angie, Moon could not help but feel a small twinge of jealousy. Angie looked so happy to be beside her son as she leaned into his arm and smiled, whispering sweetly into her boy's ear.

Pushing the unpleasant thought from her head, she watched as Tom and Ponyhead walked along the carpeted path next, acting as the best man and maid of honor. She chuckled when Mariposa came toddling out next, carrying the wedding rings on a pillow as she chased after her big brother. The girl looked absolutely adorable if not slightly confused about what was going on. She quickly rushed down the aisle to her mother's side and grabbed hold of the bottom of her dress.

Moon felt her heart beat in anticipation as the flower girl dropped a trail of petals behind her next, signaling the big moment.

The orchestra reached a crescendo as Star stepped out of the castle doors and onto the red carpet. She wore a huge smile on her face, nearly in tears as she looked across the aisle at Marco.

Though she had seen the girl in her dress while she was preparing, Moon still found herself breath-taken at the sight. Star seemed to practically float on air as she walked down the aisle with her long train following along behind her.

Moon could not stop the tears of joy from falling. Star looked so happy as she stood facing Marco. There was no question about it: The two were very much in love.

The officiant began his speech, but it was clear Marco and Star were not paying him even the slightest bit of attention. They were too busy smiling at each other, no doubt excited to begin their new lives together.

When the time finally came, the entire kingdom erupted into loud cheering as the two closed the distance between them with a kiss.

Even Moon burst into joyous laughter at the sight, giving Xander a crushing hug out of sheer excitement.

Marco got down on his knee before Star, allowing her to place the king's crown of Mewni upon his head.

"_All hail Queen Star and King Marco!"_

Another round of cheering filled the castle walls as Star and Marco quickly ducked down the aisle, trying to avoid the handfuls of dried corn kernels that were tossed their way. The two were practically in tears, laughing when they were finally able to climb into the carriage waiting to take them around the kingdom.

Moon remained sitting there with Xander in her lap, watching the rest of the festivities that played out in the kingdom, only stopping when she heard a voice calling.

"_Xander! Xander, where are you?_" Miss Heinous' voice called from the halls below.

"I think it's time for your lessons, dear." Moon waved her hand, dismissing the all-seeing eye spell. She chuckled when the boy groaned but nonetheless got up and dutifully made his way back downstairs.

Finding herself alone in the attic, she lay down and closed her eyes, reveling in her momentary happiness.

* * *

Moon took a deep breath, pointing her hands at the mirror in front of her.

"You may want to plug your ears for this one," Glossaryck said, doing just that.

"Midnight shriek."

Moon suddenly fell to the ground, covering her ears as an excruciating, high-pitched shrieking noise filled the room. It was absolutely deafening, shattering the mirror and all the windows around her as the butterfly aura generated from her hands slowly disappeared.

She was left gasping on the ground when the horrible noise finally stopped. "That was...so...powerful!"

"I tried to warn you."

Sitting up, she pulled at her ears for a bit, hoping the ringing sound she was hearing would soon go away. "I think I'm done with dark magic for the night."

"Oh, good." Glossaryck waved his hand, turning the spell book open to Comet's chapter with an innocent smile on his face. "Why don't we do something else instead?"

Moon chuckled in response, smoothing down her ruffled hair. "I swear, you want me to bake you a pie every day."

"Your mother baked something for me every day."

"My mother baked every day in general." Flipping through the many recipes, Moon stopped when she reached the end of the chapter. The last page had the title of 'Pudding Pie,' but no recipe written underneath.

"I remember this pie." Moon's expression softened as the warm memory drifted through her mind. "She used to make it for me on my birthday every year. What happened? Why didn't she write it down?"

"Well, your mother was going to write it down, but...there was an attack and...she never got the chance to come back and finish."

She frowned, knowing Glossaryck was talking about the night of her mother's death. "This pie was my favorite, but...I'm a little ashamed to admit I can't remember what flavor it was."

"It was pretty unique."

Moon picked the spell book up and tucked it underneath her arm. "You know what, let's give it a try. I'm sure we can figure it out."

* * *

"What do you think?" Moon asked Glossaryck hopefully, watching as he ate a spoonful of the pudding.

"Good, but not the same kind of pudding your mom used."

She groaned in defeat. All she had to go off of was a picture of a white pie and she had tried just about every white pudding she could think of. Vanilla, coconut, white chocolate, cheesecake, and yet no luck.

Glossaryck happily helped himself to another spoonful of the pudding. "Don't beat yourself up, Moon. It's still really good pudding. Your baking gets better and better every day."

Pulling the open spell book close with a sigh, Moon made a notation in the corner of the page, marking off all the flavors she had attempted so far.

"Hey, look at that." Glossaryck remarked, catching Moon's attention as he pointed to her note. "You're writing in the book again."

"So I am."

"You know, Moon, you can put a lot more than just recipes in there. You are still a Queen, even if not of Mewni. I'm sure there is still some valuable insight you can provide to any future grandchildren of yours, even as Queen of Septarsis."

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Moon began lacing her travel boots. It had been two weeks since Star's wedding and she simply could not stay put any longer.

The door to the bedroom opened as Toffee stepped in. He was surprised to find Moon dressed in her travel gear so late in the night. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I want to visit Star."

"Are you certain that's a good idea right now?"

"I don't care. I want to see my daughter." Moon stood up, almost challenging Toffee to stop her as she drew her cloak around her shoulders.

"Very well." Toffee stepped out of the doorway so Moon could pass through. "Come home safe."

* * *

Moon stayed close to the wall as she snuck through Castle Butterfly in the cover of night. It had been an easy task for her to break in, considering she already knew the guard's patrol routes and of the castle's many secret entrances.

Quickly reaching the royal chambers with no issue, she quietly opened the bedroom door and slipped in unnoticed.

She immediately broke into a smile when she caught sight of Star sleeping so peacefully beside Marco. Unable to stop herself, she silently made her way over to the girl and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Star stirred in her sleep from the contact, cracking open one of her eyes. She blinked a few times, unsure if she were still asleep and merely dreaming. "...Mom?"

Moon placed her hand over the girl's eyes before she could fully awaken. "Sleep," she ordered, using dark magic to lull Star back to unconsciousness.

Though she would have loved to chat and catch up with her daughter, she knew the girl likely did not feel the same way. Star would have no doubt called for the guard and woken Marco up, cutting their time together short.

She took a seat on the edge of the bed beside the resting girl and began gently stroking her hair. "How are you, dear? It's been so long since I've had a chance to see or speak with you. I've missed you."

Moon found herself holding back tears as she continued speaking. "I saw your wedding. You looked so beautiful in your dress. And Marco looked so handsome in his suit. I can tell he makes you happy and for that I'm glad. Hopefully my disappearance hasn't been too hard on you with him by your side."

Looking to Marco, she found him still fast asleep, undisturbed by her presence or words.

"As for me, well, I suppose I've been better. I have Glossaryck and Xander to keep me company, so I try my best to get by. I really wish you could meet Xander. He's such a sweet boy, nothing at all like his father. He really wanted to see you. I wish the two of you could meet, I just know you would get along so well."

Moon looked around the room sadly, knowing there was not much more she could do or say. "You look well, Star. I'm glad to see you're doing alright."

She leaned down and gave the girl another kiss before she stood up to leave.

"I love you, Star. I love you so much. Even when I'm not with you, know that I'm always thinking of you. Good-bye, my love."

* * *

Moon aimlessly wandered through the outskirts of the Butterfly Kingdom, heart still heavy from having to say goodbye to her beloved daughter once more. She had nowhere to go, but was not quite yet ready to return home.

She hated how she had come to call Castle Septarsis home. She missed the familiarity of her former kingdom. She missed the sounds of her citizens going about their day, all the friendly faces that would greet her when she took the time to walk through the town, and the deep sense of family and belonging Castle Butterfly held for her.

She was roughly pulled from her thoughts when she caught sight of a wanted poster tacked onto a nearby tree. It was a poster of...her.

Gasping, she ripped the poster off the tree and tucked it away into her cloak.

* * *

Sitting down at the desk in her study, Moon pulled the wanted poster from her dress and pasted it into the open spell book. Dipping her quill into ink, she began writing.

_An Addendum Part II, Years Later_

_You may be confused as to why I am writing in my chapter once more, decades later, after it has already been in possession of the next Queen. The answer without explanation is that the book is simply mine once more. _

_In my last addendum I asked not to be judged for the choices I made in my darkest days, and I now ask for the same mercy once more. _

_I write not as the Queen of Mewni, but as the Queen of Septarsis. _

_You may be wondering how this came to be, but that is not important. All you must understand is that everything I did, every choice I made, I made out of love for my children. _

_History will not remember me fondly as evidenced by this poster of me, but even so, I hope there is still some knowledge I can impart to a future grandchild of mine, be they Monster or Mewman, with this second chapter. _

_Sincerely, _

_Moon Butterfly_

* * *

**Review Please!**


	8. There Will Come Soft Rains

**Welcome back!**

* * *

_Hello, Whoever You Are That Is Reading This,_

_I suppose I have a confession to make at this point. I have avoided specifically talking about it, but admittedly, I have read through Eclipsa's chapter and have been practicing dark magic for some time. More so, this is not the first time I sought her help, but...the circumstances here are a little different now, or so I like to justify. _

_The Magical High Commission has not yet made another attempt to steal Xander away from me. Glossaryck insists I have nothing to worry about, but I cannot take any chances. The boy is far too dear and precious to me to lose. _

_I am certain I have mastered quite a few spells from Eclipsa's chapter, but it is a little difficult to tell at times with no opportunity to actually try them out in practice. _

_I have yet another confession to make...I do not find all of Eclipsa's spells to be evil. _

_Do not misunderstand me, the spells are certainly terrifying in their own right, but...some of them are not much different than any of the other spells in this book. That is, of course, not counting the unmentionable spell. Whatever prompted Eclipsa to create such a vile, scarring spell, I will never know. _

_Perhaps my thoughts on the matter are clouded by my own judgement. Perhaps I only think this of her chapter due to the fact casting her spells would make me no different than her. But does that even matter at this point? As far as Mewni is concerned, as far is Star is concerned, I am no different than Eclipsa. They all believe I have abandoned my kingdom to willingly run off with a Monster. They all believe I am evil. _

_I wish there was something I could do to show them otherwise._

Setting her quill down, Moon left the spell book open to allow the ink to dry.

"If you really want some test subjects for your new spells, you have a whole army waiting right here." Glossaryck motioned to the window, where the newest Monster Guard recruits were running basic military drills.

"I can't do that to them, they don't deserve it. Some of these spells are just too much, even for a Septarian. I wouldn't want to inflict this kind of pain on them." Moon got up from her seat and joined Glossaryck at the window. Catching sight of Toffee leading the exercise, she raised her eyebrow as an idea struck her. "Then again, I think there is one Septarian who can help."

* * *

Standing before Toffee with a confident smile on her face, Moon began waving her hands about. She cheered internally when the spell worked, turning the sky a dark color as heavy grey clouds slowly formed.

"This is new," Toffee remarked with amusement, watching the sky above.

"I've been working on a few new spells."

"I was wondering why you suddenly wanted to spar again. Alright, show me what you've got."

Moving her hands forward, Moon pulled several of the heavy clouds from the sky down, covering the field in a thick layer of fog. She had been working on creating this spell for the past few months now, knowing anything that could impair her foe's line of sight could potentially come in handy somewhere down the line.

The spell book was already full of spells causing random things to fall from the sky. It was not that difficult to tweak those spells to instead manipulate the weather in a more natural way.

The fog could of course be used against her as it impaired her sight as well, but she was prepared for that. Closing her eyes to better focus on her surroundings, she called forth her sword when she heard Toffee fast approaching.

Jumping back, she caught his sickle in her blade as it came down and swung forward, throwing Toffee back several feet.

"Smokescreen," she silently murmured under her breath.

"A fog and a smokescreen? Seems a little redundant, doesn't it, Moon?"

Moon did not respond, but was still nonetheless satisfied with Toffee's comment. Her confusing tactics were causing him to lower his guard, exactly as planned. Now it was time to start putting some of Eclipsa's spells to use.

Directing her magic towards the ground in front of her, she whispered, "Shadow Warp."

Though vague and hard to see from the cloud coverage, what little existed of her shadow rose from the ground and stood before her as a dark clone with unnerving red eyes.

Trying her best not to look the unsettling thing in the eyes, she moved her hands apart, splitting the shadow in two and creating two clones as each half reformed into its own whole. With another wave of her hand, she ordered the clones to run in opposite directions.

From her spot still hidden in the mist, she could see Toffee shift about, no doubt confused by the two separate sounds of footsteps he was hearing.

Taking advantage of his distracted state, and the fact his back was turned to her, she began silently creeping towards him. Moving to strike his neck, she gasped when he suddenly turned around and grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping it mid-air.

With a solid throw by Toffee, she was sent flying through the air. She crashed directly into one of her own shadows, landing on the floor atop it before it disappeared in a puff of violet smoke.

"What's this?" Toffee caught the remaining shadow by its neck and lifted it into the air. "A clone? Interesting."

Moon grimaced when Toffee ran his hand clean through the doppelganger's chest, causing it to disappear into smoke as well.

Launching herself off the ground and towards the Monster, she shouted, "Hypno-slumber."

The spell seemed to have no effect as Toffee merely grabbed her wrist once more and tossed her to the side. She cursed under her breath at yet another defeat. She should have known Toffee's constitution was far too strong to fall for a spell like that.

Toffee approached her and held his hand out, a sign she knew was both an offering to help her up and to end the session. But she was not going to have it.

Grabbing his extended hand and using it as leverage, Moon quickly pulled herself up and grabbed hold of Toffee's other hand before he could realize what she was doing. Sending a flood of magic through her hands and up his, she temporarily immobilized his arms before sending him flying with another burst of magic. The immobilization would only last a few seconds, but a few seconds was all she needed.

"Nightmare mist."

Moon watched in silent anticipation as her magic slowly transformed into yet another layer of smoke and began slowly dissipating through the area. Toffee had been so caught up in believing her original smokescreen had been a redundancy that he had failed to realize it was a cover for another spell, one that looked exactly like it.

Manipulating the weather to bring forth a small gust of wind, she blew the grey mist towards Toffee and waited. She watched as he flexed his fingers, slowly regaining the use of his limbs. Picking himself off the ground, Toffee's eyes began rapidly shifting back and forth. He swung his fist with all his might, striking at some foe she knew only he could see.

"Moon," Toffee rubbed his eyes as he called for the woman, trying to ground himself back in reality. "Moon, where are you?"

Moon did not respond to Toffee's call for her, instead staying back to watch as he slowly devolved into temporary madness.

The Nightmare Mist was one of the more frightening spells in Eclipsa's chapter, designed to incapacitate one's foe by showing them their deepest, darkest fears. Though it was the spell that piqued her curiosity the most, she was in no way willing to try it on herself. She shuddered to think the spell would reach into the recesses of her mind simply for the sake of torturing her.

It frightened her even more to see Toffee under the effects of the spell. His stance was rigid and on edge, knuckles practically white as he gripped his sickle fiercely. His tail was curled around himself protectively as if expecting something to leap from the fog and strike him. She could hear low, guttural growls coming from his throat as he continued to call for her. He simply could not seem to be still, constantly circling around as if to ensure no one could sneak up on him.

She had never seen him in such a state before. His usual cool and calm demeanor was gone, replaced with frightened trembling. While she was one of the few people who had ever seen him express an emotion other than mild annoyance, she had never seen him so...afraid.

With his cunning mind and fearsome strength, Toffee had always come across to her as a man who feared nothing. What was he seeing that had him so shaken up? What was leaving him so pitifully displayed before her, looking like a wild animal trapped in a corner?

She stepped forward, but froze in place when Toffee suddenly snapped in her direction. His eyes were crazed and his claws drawn, almost as if he intended to strike. "Toffee…?"

She leapt out of the way when Toffee charged straight for her, sending a burst of adrenaline through her veins. "Toffee! It's me! Stop!"

Her words seemed to have no effect as the Monster raised his sickle and charged for her once more.

Bringing her sword up, Moon caught the curve of his blade in one of the jagged ends of hers, temporarily trapping it there. "Toffee, what are you doing?!"

Her question was met with a swift punch to the face, knocking her back. Her sword flew from her hand as she came to a crashing halt several feet away from the crazed lizard.

Ignoring the pain in her jaw, she quickly jumped to her feet and entered her butterfly form, intending to take to the sky and out of Toffee's reach. Her flight was short-lived when Toffee grabbed hold of her ankle and slammed her back into the ground with enough force to shatter the earth beneath her.

Moon cried out in agony, feeling something tear in her ankle.

Acting quickly, she used her magic to levitate several nearby boulders and send them hurtling towards Toffee. He let go of her leg as he was thrown back, allowing her the chance to escape up into a nearby tree.

Drawing her knees to herself as she hissed in pain, she examined her swelling ankle, flinching at the discoloration that was beginning to spread up her leg. She quickly covered her mouth when she saw Toffee swiftly turn to her direction, no doubt having heard her. Feeling a cold sweat break out against her skin, she wished her pounding heart still, fearing Toffee's keen senses would have been able to pick up on its rapid beat.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he finally turned away and scurried off into the fog.

If she had known the true effects of Eclipsa's spell, she would have never cast it. She had been expecting the spell to momentarily stun Toffee at most, not drive him into a bloodthirsty rage. She was going to have to find some way to hold him off until the effects of the spell faded away, but that was easier said than done with her injured foot.

She cursed the lizard under her breath as she scanned the fog-covered field, trying to locate him. Not only had Toffee taken her from her life, he was now going to force her to fight for it. She was injured, terrified, and shaking from all the adrenaline pumping through her veins, yet she was somehow supposed to defeat the great Monster General.

Closing her eyes, she realized there was only one thing she could do at this point. There was only one spell that would be able to stop Toffee. One spell that would finally rid her of him for good and set her free.

This was her chance.

_I call the darkness onto me_

Gritting her teeth, Moon slid down the trunk of the tree and did her best to keep her weight off her injured foot.

_From deepest depths of earth and sea _

"Toffee!" she called out into the fog, specifically looking to get his attention. She tensed when she heard the sound of his footsteps fast approaching.

_From ancient evils unawoken_

Numb to the pain her body was feeling thanks to the new surge of fear pumping through her at the prospect of Toffee's approach, Moon ducked out of the way when the Monster swung his fist at her. Grabbing his outstretched arm when he failed to make impact, she threw all her weight forward and flipped him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground.

_Break the one who can't be broken _

Toffee leapt to his feet and swung his arms forward, knocking Moon away.

_To blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal _

Moon could feel her arms burning as her darkened scars came to life, moving further up her arms as her hands began glowing with dark magic.

She steadied herself on her torn ankle and charged straight for Toffee.

_To summon forth a deathly power_

She ducked out of the way when Toffee swung his fist once more and placed her hand on his chest, ensuring it was directly atop his heart.

"_To see my hated foe devoured!"_

Everything seemed to stand still for Moon as a burst of dark magic left her hand and spread out over Toffee's chest. Looking the Monster in his eyes, she was surprised to see him still snarling at her as if nothing had happened.

So distracted by the sheer surprise of the spell's failure and Toffee's unmarred chest, she did not see him draw his claws and swing them down her way until it was too late.

Moon let out a blood-curdling scream when she was thrown back roughly, feeling the skin on her torso split apart. Her entire front side felt like it was searing, made only worse by her rolling as she came to a crashing halt.

Lifting her head up from her spot on the ground, she could see the blood begin pouring from the five claw markings running down from her right shoulder all the way to the left side of her hip.

Slowly bringing herself up into a seated position, she bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry out as the pain traveled throughout her torso. She did not have much time to tend to her injuries as Toffee sprinted towards her, no doubt intending to finish the job.

"Torrential rains!" she shouted in an absolute panic, pointing her hands to the sky.

A sudden roar of thunder filled the air as rain began pouring down from the heavy clouds above, clearing the fog and mist away.

Moon watched in gut-wrenching anticipation as Toffee stopped in his tracks only inches before her, rubbing at his eyes once more. His feral expression and overall body language seemed to relax as he slowly regained his senses.

"Toffee?" she said hesitantly, still keeping her guard up in case she would need to defend herself.

"Moon?" Toffee looked down to the woman, stepping back from the sheer shock of her condition. "Moon!"

He quickly knelt down and scooped her into his arms, heading straight for the castle.

* * *

Moon kept her eyes shut as the doctor worked yet another stitch through her wounds. She felt no pain, having been made numb by an anesthetic, but that did not change the fact the sight of the needle pushing its way through her skin was leaving her sick to her stomach. Nor did it help that Toffee was by her side, holding her hand with the very claws he had used to harm her. If it were not for the fact she had to remain absolutely still, she would have torn her hand from his the moment he dared take hold of it.

It filled her with a burning rage to think he would have the gall to try and comfort her from the very harm he caused her, but this was nothing new to her.

"Well...the good news is it looks much worse than it actually is," Dr. Bloom spoke hesitantly, sensing the tension in the room between Moon and Toffee. "In two weeks' time, we should be able to remove these stitches and you'll be good as new. Your ankle will take a little longer to heal, but it should make a full recovery."

"Will it scar?" Moon's voice was heavy with dread as she still refused to open her eyes.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

A lengthy silence passed as the doctor continued her precise work, slowly stitching up the five openings. Finishing up, she snipped the end of the last suture off before motioning for Toffee to come help Moon sit up.

Wrapping her arms around Toffee's neck as she allowed him to support her, Moon resisted the urge to simply shove the lizard away.

Dr. Bloom made quick work of the bandages, wrapping up Moon's stitches in record time. "Alright, there we go. How are you feeling, your majesty?"

Moon let go of Toffee the moment she could, but found herself still in his grasp when he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her in place. "I'm...fine."

"Good to hear. I'll be back in a few days to follow up, but call me if anything changes, especially if a fever develops."

Toffee gave a small bow of gratitude to the Monster. "Thank you, Doctor. Take care."

Waiting until the doctor left, Moon pushed away from Toffee, ignoring the strain it put on her. "Let me go."

Complying with her wishes, Toffee eased her back into his arms and gently laid her back down on the hospital bed.

Moon found her hand trapped once more as Toffee took it into his, gently caressing it. She tried to pull away only for the lizard to tighten his grip. "Toffee-"

"Don't _ever_ use that spell again."

Moon was taken aback by Toffee's sharp tone. Though his eyes were closed as he held her hand, she could tell from his expression he was still pained and consumed with guilt over what he had done.

"I'm sorry, Moon."

Feeling a sudden jolt of pain run through her injured chest, Moon abruptly pulled her hand away as she clenched her fist in agony. "Just go!"

* * *

_Whoever is reading this, hear me, and hear me well, _

_My mother once told me that the most important thing I could do for my kingdom was to write my deepest and most personal thoughts down into this book for future royals, and so I shall: _

_Eclipsa was a damned fool. _

_I curse that woman with every stroke of my quill. Toffee is the most disgusting, vile creature to ever walk this dimension, yet she speaks so highly of the Septarians. I try to not let my loathed feelings for him cloud my judgement of the other Monsters, but I have always found that difficult to do. Of every cruel, heartless Monster walking this world, I hate him most of all. _

_I'm in searing, torturous pain and I have no idea who to blame more: Toffee or Eclipsa._

_I made the decision to learn dark magic to protect both myself and my son, yet every time I cast one of Eclipsa's spells, I always seem to end up scarred in some way. _

_This could have been my chance to escape, my chance to protect both my children from Toffee, yet all I have to show for it is five lines of excruciating pain. _

_As much as I've come to loathe Eclipsa, all I can do at this point is hope she was right in that a half-Mewman, half-Monster child would be the answer. Neither I nor Star have the strength to defeat Toffee. Countless Queens before me have fallen victim to the Monster-Mewman conflict, and the cycle will only continue as long as Toffee remains King of Septarsis. _

_It breaks my heart to think Star and Xander will one day become adversaries, perhaps even facing each other on the battlefield. Star would never be open to peace talks between our two kingdoms, especially not when she believes I willingly joined Toffee. _

_I dread to think of my two beloved children as enemies, fighting to destroy one another-_

Moon dropped her quill as tears streamed down her face, staining the pages of the book and rendering her words unreadable. The image of Star and Xander facing off with each other was simply too painful to bear, more so than the actual wounds painted across her body.

"I don't understand, Glossaryck," she managed to gasp out to her mentor between her sobs. "Why didn't the spell work? Why is Toffee still alive?!"

"Well...I didn't write the spell myself, but if I had to guess, I would say because it wouldn't make any sense for it to work."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the spell was designed to kill an immortal, right? Exactly how many times can you kill someone, let alone an immortal?"

"What are you saying?" Moon asked, though deep down she already knew.

"Eclipsa designed that spell as a last resort, only to be used in a single moment of desperation," Glossaryck explained grimly. "You already struck Toffee with the spell once before. The spell only gives you one shot at your foe."

"And I blew it."

Moon slammed the spell book shut in frustration as her tears began anew. It was hopeless. She was going to be trapped in Castle Septarsis, away from Star, until the day she died.

"There, there, Moon." Glossaryck drew a handkerchief from the sleeve of his robe and held it out to the woman. "The good thing about tears is that they eventually dry."

Though she found no comfort in his words, Moon accepted the handkerchief and wiped her tears away.

* * *

Whisking away at the mixture in the bowl with all her might, Moon did her best to hold back her tears. It seemed all she had done these past three days was cry, trying her best to cope with the crushing reality she was forever trapped here.

Looking out the window, she found the sky pitch black as a few stars twinkled in the night. Though she had no idea exactly what time it was, she knew it had to be late. She had been working alone for several hours now, trying in vain to replicate her mother's lost pudding pie recipe.

Setting the mixture she had been working on down on the counter among the other countless bowls she had prepared, she took a quick taste of the pudding only to frown.

Another failure.

She sighed defeatedly as she pushed the bowl away, laying her head down on the counter. She only perked up when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Moon? What's going on?" Toffee asked as he stepped into the kitchen, noticing the tears streaming down the woman's face. "Are you alright?"

Moon's rage suddenly spiked, shocked Toffee would have the gall to even ask her such a question.

"Me? Oh, I'm just fine and dandy! I'm doing great! I'm living every girl's dream, married to the King of the Monster Nations! Sure, he just happened to kill my mother and constantly holds my daughter's life over my head as a threat, but it's great! Everything's just sunshine and roses! I'm definitely not closing my eyes and imagining I'm somewhere else when he holds me in his arms every night and takes me against my will! I'm definitely not trapped in my own personal hell, desperately missing the family he stole from me! I'm not upset at all to think the people I once considered my dearest friends and closest family now think of me as the same kind of creature as him! I don't spend every day wandering this castle, hopelessly lost and alone, realizing I'm nothing more than a sleepwalker!"

Moon slammed her fists on the counter as she stood up. "No, everything's great! Why do you ask? Did you get the idea, maybe some kind of impression, that I wasn't happy here?!"

Though she had been trying her best to hold back her tears in Toffee's presence, she began openly sobbing again, no longer caring about the fact she looked weak in front of him. She missed her family. She wanted to go home, but it was pointless. Even if Toffee let her leave without a fight, she knew she would never be welcome back. She was a traitor and a wanted criminal who committed the most unforgivable of all the crimes one could commit in Mewni. There was no going home for her.

"Moon, it's late." Toffee moved to the woman's side and gently took her shoulders into his hands. "You're still hurt and you haven't been sleeping well. Let's get you to bed."

Before the Monster could guide her away from the counter, Moon grabbed the spoon from her mixing bowl and quickly shoved it into Toffee's mouth.

Toffee choked on the unexpected mouthful of pudding, still managing to swallow it down as he took a step back. "What was that?"

"Do you remember my mother's pudding pie?"

"What?"

"My mother's pie. I once brought you a slice on my birthday ages ago, do you recall that?"

"...yes, why?" he asked, confused as to why Moon was bringing it up now, so late in the night.

"I don't know how to make it. It's the only recipe of her's that never made it into the spell book and I…" Moon could not finish her sentence, made so upset by the thought of never being able to replicate the recipe. She had no idea why it was getting to her so much. Maybe because it was always her mother's special treat for her. Maybe it was because the recipes in the spell book were her only remaining connection to her mother, and she hated to think it was incomplete. Maybe it was because it made her realize how little she appreciated her mother. The woman had always wanted to spend time with her and she always blew her off, instead choosing to sneak away into the arms of the man who wound one day murder her.

Then again, maybe Toffee was right. Maybe it was because she had barely slept these past few days.

She did not resist when he gently took her by the arm and led her out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	9. The Farms

**Welcome back!**

* * *

Moon gave a sigh as she flipped to the end of Eclipsa's chapter. She had read through the woman's chapter several times over now, but still had no idea what she had really been looking for. Her initial rage at the long-gone Queen had subsided over the past few weeks, leaving her more curious than anything else.

Turning back to the middle of the chapter, she stopped at the image of Globgor, reading through Eclipsa's passionate description of him one more time. "She really loved the Prince of Darkness, didn't she?"

Glossaryck nodded. "Enough to leave her kingdom behind...and me."

Moon raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Star's not the first person to give up the spell book, you know. With Eclipsa's mother, Solaria, dead at the time she fled, I was stuck in limbo. The Commission ended up giving me to Festivia after they picked her out to be the next Queen of Mewni."

"Wait, what?" Moon sat up straight, shocked by this new revelation. "What do you mean 'picked her out?' Was Festivia not Eclipsa and Shastacan's daughter?"

"I mean, there was no princess left behind so they picked her out to be the next one. I feel that was pretty straightforward."

Moon could only frown at Glossaryck's knowing smile, well aware he was getting a kick out of teasing her. "So what happened to Eclipsa's daughter then? She told me she had a daughter."

"Why don't you ask...what's she going by now? Miss Heinous?"

"Miss Heinous? Xander's tutor? What would she know about Eclipsa?"

"Why don't you go have a chat with her? I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

* * *

Clutching the spell book to her chest, Moon hesitantly knocked on Heinous' door. She was not sure what to expect, especially since she rarely interacted with the woman, but Glossaryck seemed hopeful.

"Oh, Queen Moon," Heinous greeted her in surprise, not expecting to see the woman at her door so late in the night. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you in your downtime, but do you have a moment to speak? I had some questions I was hoping you might be able to help me out with."

"Certainly, come in." Heinous stepped out of the way, allowing Moon to enter. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Moon set the book down on the table between them and drew her quill. "What do you know about Queen Eclipsa?"

"I know a bit about her, but not too much I'm afraid. Is there anything specific you wanted to know?"

Moon paused for a moment. "Was Eclipsa...evil?"

"Absolutely not!" Heinous snapped sharply, startling Moon. She quickly calmed herself, politely folding her hands back into her lap. "My apologies, your majesty. It's a very common...misconception, but no, Eclipsa was not evil. She did not defect from the Butterfly Kingdom to do harm, but rather, to do good."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Eclipsa saw that Monsters were just like Mewmans. They wanted the same things: A safe place to live, food to eat, and opportunities for their children to grow. The Monsters did not want to fight her mother's war and nor did she. It wasn't just Monsters she was protecting, but the Mewmans as well. Countless Mewman soldiers were dying, undergoing horrific experimentation under her mother's rule, and all for nothing. She hoped by running off with the Prince of Darkness she could unite the two kingdoms and save not only her own subjects but those of the various Monster Kingdoms as well, but...you know how that ended."

Moon nodded as she transcribed Heinous' words into the spell book. "Mewman history books often talk about her use of dark magic. Would you happen to know much about that?"

"While it is true she used dark magic," Heinous admitted hesitantly, "she never did so for nefarious purposes. Eclipsa's use of dark magic was in pursuit of knowledge, not wrong doing. I've searched and searched, but I've never found a single instance of Eclipsa using that knowledge for evil."

Moon hid her displeasure at the statement, harboring her own reservations and doubts. Having never touched the spell book or spoken to the woman before, it was unlikely that Heinous knew about Eclipsa's darkest spell or the fact she had many other spells in her repertoire that she had never added to the book.

Still, she could not deny Heinous' knowledge of the Queen of Darkness was piquing her interest, leaving her with one more question. "How did you come to learn these things about Eclipsa?"

"You once questioned why Toffee asked me to come tutor Xander. Your son and I have quite a bit in common."

Moon nearly leapt from her skin when Heinous' appearance suddenly began changing.

The woman's short white hair grew down to her waist as a pair of horns pushed its way through the skin on her head. Her hands began turning a violent color as her fingers sharpened into claws and a tail seemed to poke its way out from underneath her dress.

"You're a...Monster?" Moon asked in amazement. She could not help but gasp as clover marking suddenly appeared on the woman's cheeks, the realization suddenly dawning on her.

"A half-Monster to be more precise," Heinous answered with a chuckle, amused by Moon's reaction.

"A...Butterfly."

"Yes. I am Eclipsa and Globgor's child. My real name is Meteora."

Moon simply stared in silence, absolutely stunned. She had so many things she wanted to say and ask, but could not seem to get her jumbled thoughts in a single coherent sentence. "And you were just...hiding it all this time?"

"Admittedly, only in your presence. The Monsters, including Xander, are already aware of the truth. Toffee asked me to hide my Monster features for you. He felt it would have made your transition here easier at the time."

Moon bit her lip, ashamed to admit that she would have been appalled by Heinous, no, _Meteora_, had she known the truth about her when she had first arrived. Though she had not been personally acquainted with Meteora, she knew of her back from her days as headmistress of St. Olga's. She was quite the reputable teacher and had almost sent Star to her very school. Even now, she could not deny the woman was doing an excellent job tutoring Xander. And to think her opinion of her would have changed for the worst solely because of her parentage.

"It was no problem, really," Meteora quickly added, sensing Moon's discomfort. "I've always adjusted my appearance whenever it has suited me best, and this was no different."

Moon appreciated the gesture but could not find any solace in the words. She hated to think that someone would someday treat her beloved child so poorly simply because he was half-Monster or his father's son. "Does it ever bother Xander that he's...half-Monster?"

"Being so young, I'm not even certain he's aware of what it means to be Monster or Mewman. The other Monsters are quite welcoming of him and do not care his mother is Mewman. They celebrated the announcement of his birth just as enthusiastically as they had every prince that came before him."

Moon gave a soft smile, glad that her sweet little boy had been welcomed into his own kingdom with open arms.

Meteora shared in Moon's joy with a smile of her own. "Toffee asked me to help care for your son because he wanted him to have another half-Monster he could look up to. He wanted Xander to have at least one person in his life who could understand the unique challenges he might one day possibly face when he got older. Xander has never left Monster lands and so has thankfully never faced any sort of hate or disdain for who he is, but...I share in your worries that someday he will."

Moon pushed the upsetting thought from her head and returned to the original inquiry at hand. "Would you happen to know what happened to your mother after she left Castle Butterfly?"

"I was far too young to remember myself, but from what I've been able to find, she lived with my father for some time and tried in vain to negotiate peace between Monsters and Mewmans with the Magical High Commission. One day the commission actually agreed to meet for peace talks at the Monster Temple, but...it was a trap. They killed my mother and father and wiped all traces of me from Mewni's history. The rest is, well, history."

"I see. I'm...sorry."

Meteora chuckled in response, hoping to lighten the Queen's mood. "Thank you, but there is no need to apologize. What happened three-hundred years ago was not your fault, but, if I may-"

Moon stopped her note-taking, curious as to what Meteora had to say.

"I know you have not left the castle much since arriving here. Might I suggest you go into town and meet some of your subjects? The Monsters were delighted to learn of your arrival as their new Queen and have been waiting for you to make a public appearance. I am aware the circumstances leading to your being here are not...pleasant, but please, do not allow your feelings for Toffee to affect your feelings for the other Monsters. They really are no different than the Mewman subjects you once had."

Closing the spell book, Moon gathered it to her chest and stood up. "Thank you for your time, Meteora. This has been very informative."

* * *

Poking at her breakfast the next morning, Moon found herself in deep thought, still pondering the previous night's conversation with Meteora. She was still shocked, unable to wrap her mind around the fact she had been sharing a roof with Eclipsa's daughter all this time and had never known.

Though what she had learned had left her questioning many of the things she thought she knew, more than that, it forced her to face an unsettling reality.

She was not a Butterfly. She had never had a valid claim to the Mewman throne. Star did not have a valid claim to the Mewman throne. Only Meteora did.

The Commission had betrayed her. They had betrayed the Butterfly family and the entirety of Mewni and somehow managed to keep it a secret this entire time.

So lost in her thoughts, Moon did not notice Xander staring at her.

The boy was unfamiliar with the expression on her face as he studied it carefully. Was she sad again? He hoped she was not. He hated to see her upset.

"Mama, do you want to go to the park?" he asked, hoping to cheer his mother up.

Broken from her thoughts, Moon stopped to contemplate the boy's offer for a moment. Meteora had suggested she go into town and meet some of the Monsters. It was not entirely a bad idea. If she was going to learn the truth about the Monsters and unravel the Magical High Commission's web of lies, she was going to have to go out and actually interact with her new subjects.

"I would like that very much, thank you."

She could see Toffee's surprised expression from the corner of her eye as Xander grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her out of her seat.

"Come on, let's go!" the boy eagerly cried as he led his mother towards the foyer.

"Xander, we need to get dressed first!"

* * *

Moon smiled as she allowed Xander to drag her out past the castle gates by her wrist. The boy was happily chattering about each and every place they passed, much faster than she could comprehend, but she did not mind. She was glad to see him so happy just to be with her.

As delighted as she was, she could not deny she was feeling slightly apprehensive. She had been but nineteen years old the last time she had walked through the Monster Village. Though she recognized a few of the buildings Xander pointed out, the place looked entirely different. That was not really surprising to her considering nearly thirty years had passed, but it was not the changes that had her on edge.

She had no idea how the Monsters would react to seeing her. Meteora insisted they would welcome her with open arms, but she was not entirely certain of that. She had led raids against this very town back when she was Queen of Mewni, shortly after her mother's death. How many homes had she destroyed? How many Monster soldiers had she slain? How many families had she broken apart? How long were some Monsters willing to bear a grudge?

Thankfully the park was not too far from the castle and, with it being so early in the morning, completely empty.

"Come on, Mama!" Xander led his mother to the sandbox, pulling her down until she was kneeling beside him. "Let's build a sandcastle!"

"Alright."

Moon picked up one of the many scattered toy shovels and began digging alongside her son. She smiled as he continued his endless chattering, but joined in this time as she played along, making up stories about their sandcastle and the figures inside them. It reminded her so much of when Star was younger and the two of them would sit in her room and have tea parties with her dolls. Oh how she missed those days.

The two played for some time until Xander suddenly pointed behind Moon shouting, "Look, Mama! That's my friend, Lucas! Hi, Lucas!"

Moon turned around to see a small Monster boy, a tadpole about Xander's age, approaching cautiously. "Hello there, dear," she said gently, beckoning him over.

"Hi…" the boy responded shyly as she slowly made his way over to the two.

"Would you like to come play with us?" Moon held her shovel out to the child, encouraging him to take it.

"Come on, Lucas!" Xander eagerly called to him.

Moon gently pulled away from the boys with a smile on her face and took a seat on a nearby bench. With her out of the way, the little tadpole seemed to instantly open up and began playing with Xander. The two wasted no time chasing each other in circles around the park as she simply enjoyed the sight.

It was not long before other children began arriving. She did not notice them at first as they huddled off in the distance, whispering amongst themselves if that were truly the Queen sitting there in the park, but her attention was eventually drawn to them when some of the bolder children approached to say hello.

Though she had made several trips to Septarsis during her youth, this was the first time she had ever had the opportunity to interact with a variety of Monster children. It amazed her how distinctly different they all were, each being part of a unique species, but still somehow exactly like Mewman children.

They crowded around her, eagerly asking an endless series of curious questions she had often heard from the children of her Mewman subjects: Are you really the Queen? Can you do magic? Will you do some magic now? Can I touch your hair? Can I try on your crown?

She answered their questions all while encouraging them to pay her no mind and go off and play.

Eventually, she found herself alone on the bench once more as she watched Xander engaging with all the children. It warmed her heart to see the boy really was as welcome as Meteora had told her.

"Queen Moon?"

Moon snapped from her cheery daze at the voice, looking up to see an adult Frog Monster standing over her. Realizing the woman was likely a parent to one of the many rambunctious kids running about, she stood up and stepped out of the way. "I'm sorry, did you want this seat?"

"No, no, I...actually wanted to speak with you. If you have a moment, of course."

"Certainly, come join me." Though Moon bore a welcoming smile on her face as she sat back down, she could not help but feel a little nervous. Who was this woman? What did she want to talk about? What did she think of her? Did she resent her for what she did as Queen of Mewni? Is that what this was about? The uncertainty of it all left her on edge.

"I suppose I should introduce myself." The woman gave a small bow as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm Nikolina. That's my boy Lucas over there."

"Oh, I met him earlier. He's a lovely boy." Moon motioned to the empty spot beside her, noticing Nikolina seemed hesitant to take the seat. "Please, join me. What can I do for you?"

Nikolina accepted Moon's offer but continued to fidget with her hair as if nervous to continue. "Well...your majesty...how are things looking?"

"Looking?"

"The war, the fighting, the food shortage, the destruction of our outer villages," the Frog mother seemed to grow more upset with each word she spoke. "It's just...as his mother, I worry for Lucas. I worry for the kind of world he has to grow up in. He doesn't know about the Mewman kingdoms just beyond the forest yet. He doesn't realize that the Mewman expansion is continuing, and our home may very well be taken next. I know it's selfish of me to say, but I don't want my son to get drafted into this war when he grows."

Moon placed her hands in her lap, unsure of what to do when the woman Monster suddenly began crying. Aside from the fact she had not been expecting this to happen, she had no idea how to soothe the woman. She had no idea how to even answer her question. She had no idea what was going on in Septarsis at all.

All she could do was gently rub Nikolina's back, hoping to calm her. "There, there. We're working as hard as we can to make things better." Though she had no idea what Toffee was actually working on when it came to the daily operations of the kingdom, she hoped her statement had been broad enough to technically be correct.

"I'm sorry." Nikolina gathered herself, embarrassed to have broken down emotionally in front of her Queen. "I suppose if the answer were so easy we would not have been fighting for this long."

"No, it's alright. You have every right to worry about your child's future. I worry about Xander too, and what kind of world he will inherit."

"Thank you. We're all really glad you're here. I'm certain relations will improve between the kingdoms with your help." Nikolina seemed to trail for a moment as her demeanor doured once more. "If only I could say the same for our farm."

"Your farm?"

"Yes. The crops have not been doing so well this season. The drought has struck us hard and the marauding Mewmans have been burning down what little we have successfully been able to grow."

Moon paused for a moment as she contemplated the woman's words. "Would you show me?"

* * *

"I think we'll still be able to salvage some greens from it, but...they're not going to be all that great."

Moon frowned as she turned the pitiful looking tomato in her hands. She did not know much about gardening or farming, but she could still tell the crop was failing. The leaves were brown and curled upwards while the fruit itself was shriveled up and quite small. The soil beneath her feet was dried and cracked, desperate for water. Looking across the endless fields, she could see the other crops and farms were in the exact same state.

"Why not use the west river and set up some sort of irrigation system?" she suggested as she dusted her hands off. "The Johansen Kingdom did that and it's worked wonders for them anytime a drought comes around."

The few Monster farmers that had gathered all shifted about uncomfortably.

"Ah, Queen Moon...Monsters don't have a right of water access to that river."

Moon felt her cheeks flush red with embarrassment as she realized they were right. How could she have forgotten that? She was the one who had instituted that rule in hopes of keeping the Monsters from spreading close to Butterfly lands. It was just another one of her harsh tactics against them: cut off their access to food and starve them into submission. She felt so foolish for even suggesting it.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, gazing over the barren lands. "Why don't we try this instead?"

Closing her eyes, Moon called forth her magic and began gently waving her hands about. The sky above began turning gray as it filled with clouds, culminating in a gentle rainfall.

The farmers all delighted, cheering happily when the drops began hitting the ground and watering their much needed crops.

"Oh, thank you, Queen Moon!"

Moon smiled at the relief and joy in Nikolina's expression. "It's not much, but it will at least help get some water to the immediate area. I will see what else I can do for you."

* * *

"Toffee!" Moon called out when she caught sight of the lizard walking down the hall.

Said Monster stopped in his tracks, turning to face Moon as she approached. "Yes?"

"Are you still attending the Royal Monster Summit later this week?"

"I am."

"I'd like to join you, if that's alright."

Toffee was surprised, not to say the least. Moon had been here nearly a year and had never expressed an interest in the workings of the Monster kingdoms or as acting as Queen in any sort of official capacity. Still, he had no intention of refusing her if she wanted to participate. "Certainly, I would be delighted."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	10. To Be King

**Welcome back!**

* * *

Practically holding her breath as she hid behind the trunk of a nearby tree, Moon waited in absolute stillness for the guard to pass. Sneaking into the Butterfly Kingdom was no easy task, but it did help to be the former Queen of the land. She knew exactly where the guards would patrol and when best to sneak past them.

Double-checking the coast was clear, she bolted from the forest and headed straight for the massive barrier surrounding the Butterfly farmlands. Passing through the anti-Monster force field with ease, she knelt on the ground beside the stalks of corn and began stuffing several ears into her bag.

She never thought she would ever be sneaking around in her own familial lands like some common thief, making off with the kingdom's most precious resource, but what choice did she have?

The Royal Monster Summit had been quite the informative experience. She herself had not known much about the intricacies or inner workings of Septarsis to voice her opinion on any of the matters discussed, but it was a great window into what issues all the Monster kingdoms were facing. The biggest, of course, being the uncertainty with the food. It seemed the drought was affecting all the Monster kingdoms. Almost every leader had spoken of their withering farmlands, dying crops, and hungry subjects.

It had filled her with a burning shame to hear the Monsters talk about their hardships, especially when it came to Mewman-Monster relations. They had all pleaded with the various Mewman kingdoms, going so far as to plead with Star directly for assistance, only to be told the same answer: No.

Even as Queen of Mewni, she had known the Monsters often struggled to produce enough food, especially since they did not have any corn to grow, but she had never known the full extent of it.

She had made many mistakes in the past, this she could concede. The least she could do now was try and fix some of those mistakes. Meteora was right, she should not let her utter disdain for Toffee cloud her judgement and feelings for the rest of the Monsters in Septarsis. They had always been her subjects, even back when she was Queen of all of Mewni. She needed to help them in any way she could. She needed to think about the kind of kingdom she would be leaving behind for Xander when he eventually became king.

"You there! Halt!"

Moon dropped the ear of corn that was currently in her hands as she turned to face the guards.

The guards were frozen in place, all staring at the silver-haired woman as if they had just seen a ghost.

"...Queen Moon?"

Taking advantage of their bewildered states, Moon quickly grabbed the dropped ear of corn and took off into the night.

* * *

Days later, Moon sat in the castle garden, husking the several ears of now dry corn she had taken. She knew from her experience in the Butterfly farmlands that the individual kernels could be harvested and planted in the ground as seeds. Her spoils would give rise to the first set of Monster corn crops over time, but she did not have time to wait. It would take decades of planting, harvesting, and replanting to finally get enough corn to feed all the Monster kingdoms, but she simply did not have that kind of time. Her subjects were hungry now.

"Glossaryck, I need a spell that can make plants grow faster."

The blue man smiled as he drifted upside down. "So make one."

Moon gave her mentor a disapproving look, knowing she should have long been accustomed to his mischievous ways. "Don't you know one? You were part of the old book before this one, weren't you? Can't you teach me some ancient spell?"

"I'm not really a teacher, I'm just here to help you reach your full potential."

"You know, I'm beginning to see why Star abandoned you," Moon playfully teased as she continued separating the corn kernels from their cobs.

"Why, I never." Glossaryck feigned heartbreak, dramatically placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

Moon laughed, gathering a handful of seeds before heading outside to the castle gardens with Glossaryck close behind.

"Just mess around with your magic, I'm sure you'll figure something out eventually."

Kneeling to the ground, Moon dug a small hole with her hand and dropped a seed in. Stepping back, she held her hand out, directing her magic at the soil. "Grow."

She stepped back in surprise when the single kernel grew in size rather than form, now lying before her as one giant corn kernel poking out from the ground. She could hear Glossaryck laughing as she tried to piece together what went wrong. "Well...it certainly grew, just...not in the way I was hoping."

"Back to the drawing board for you, Moon."

* * *

"So you're really not going to help me with this, are you?" Moon asked with a raised eyebrow and cheeky smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm helping you all I can," Glossaryck responded with a coy smile of his own.

"You haven't done anything at all!"

"Alright, alright, fine. If I must. Let's try looking at this another way. What do you want?"

"I want to make these seeds grow into corn faster than they normally would."

"Okay, what do you usually need to make them grow without magic?"

"Soil, sunshine, and water."

"You're actually forgetting one thing, the most important thing."

Moon pondered for a moment, unable to come up with anything. "What am I missing?"

"Time. Your seeds aren't growing because you're not telling your magic to do the right thing. You don't really want them to grow in size as much as you want the process of them growing to speed along."

"Time?" Moon opened the spell book to Skywynne's chapter. "So if I can make time move faster for the seeds, it should grow into actual corn then."

"Precisely, but," Glossaryck waved his hand, flipping the pages of the book to Eclipsa's chapter, "I think you'll find this more helpful."

Moon instinctively grimaced but still pulled the book closer for a better look. It was one of Eclipsa's more terrifying spells, the quick-aging spell: A method to incapacitate your foes by robbing them of their youth in the blink of an eye.

She shuddered to think of what it would be like to age decades in mere seconds. But still...she could not deny it was the exact spell she needed.

"Could I really use this spell on a plant?"

"There's only one way to find out."

* * *

Back outside in the garden, Moon planted another kernel in the ground and stepped back. Raising her hand, she pushed past her fears and chanted, "Forward time."

She watched in amazement as the seed actually sprouted underneath her power and took root. The stalk grew quickly, sprouting multiple ears of corn as it stretched several feet into the air.

Stopping her magic when the ears looked ready for harvesting, Moon quickly pulled one off the stalk and ripped the husk right off.

She stared in shock at the crop in her hand.

While it was indeed a cob of corn she was holding in her hands, it was vastly different than anything she had ever seen on Mewni. The individual kernels on the cob were all varying hues of pink and almost translucent, giving them the appearance of glass beads. Grabbing another ear off the stalk, she tore it open only to find the same result, this time the kernels all bearing various shades of blue.

"Glossaryck, I think something went wrong."

"I don't know, I think it looks kind of pretty."

"Let's try it again."

Moon buried another dried seed into the ground and cast her spell once more. Hastily peeling a new ear, she was stumped when it too was composed of colorful glass-looking kernels.

"Is it really all that bad if it's a different color?" Glossaryck remarked at Moon's downcast look. "It's still corn isn't it?"

"Yes, but...is it safe to eat? It is tainted with dark magic. Corn that can't be used to feed anyone is no different than not having any corn at all."

Turning the dazzling crop in her hand, Moon suddenly perked up when an idea struck her.

* * *

"Toffee, can you be poisoned?"

The Monster nearly burst into laughter at the question but managed to contain himself, instead giving a few hearty chuckles as he smirked. "I will admit, Moon, you've got me a little concerned with this line of questioning. Is there anything in particular I should be worried about?"

"That's not what I meant." Moon scowled, setting the gem corn down on Toffee's desk in front of him. "I was able to grow this with my magic, but I don't know if it's actually safe to give to the farmers to grow. Would you be able to safely eat it and ensure it's not poisonous?"

She watched as Toffee picked up the ear and examined in closely, intrigued by the stunning colors and strange appearance of the crop.

"You made this?"

"Not entirely. The seeds were natural, I just used magic to make them grow faster, but...it ended up looking like this."

"I see." Toffee held the ear of corn back out to Moon. "I will give it a try as soon as you finish preparing it."

"What?" Moon's lips curled downwards in visible disapproval. "You want me to cook it for you?"

"Surely you don't expect me to eat raw corn? I'd prepare it myself, but I am a little busy at the moment." Toffee motioned to the scattered documents on his desk, a subtle reminder that Moon had been the one to interrupt him to ask for the favor.

As much as she wanted to object, she knew she was in no position to argue. "Fine," she huffed, snatching the crop off the desk before heading out.

"Lightly roasted with butter and salt, please."

"I can't believe you." Moon muttered under her breath, paying no mind to Toffee's laughter as she closed the door shut behind her.

* * *

"Alright." Moon set the plate down in front of Toffee. "Roasted just like you asked, time to keep your end of the bargain."

"I would have asked for more if I had known this was a bargain," Toffee teased as he picked up the cob.

Moon watched in anticipation as he took a bite and chewed. "How is it?"

"It's a little starchier than normal corn, but it's not bad. It's got the same taste overall."

Moon felt a bit of relief at the news. "Do you feel sick?"

"It's a little too early to tell if it will have any adverse effects, but we will know for certain by the end of the day."

"I see. Then I'll be back later."

As she turned to leave, she suddenly felt Toffee's claws come to rest on her shoulder. She nearly leapt in surprise, not expecting him to use his speed to catch up to her so quickly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, placing her hand over her chest to calm her pounding heart. She visibly grimaced when Toffee suddenly swept her off her feet and carried her back over to his seat. "Put me down!"

"As you wish." Toffee dropped back into his chair but still kept his arms wrapped firmly around Moon, trapping her in his lap. "Have a seat."

"You know that's not what I meant!" Moon objected though she made no move to free herself from his iron grip.

"Come now, Moon." Toffee rested his head against her shoulder, paying no attention to her flinching reaction, "Tell me more about this project you're working on. Where did you even get the seeds for the corn?"

Moon gave a sigh of defeat, knowing there was no point in fighting. Toffee always took what he wanted from her, regardless of how she felt in the matter. At least he sounded sincere about his interest in her work.

"I stole them," she confessed, still unable to hide the shame of what she did. "I walked right through the barrier in the Butterfly Kingdom and made off with a few ears of corn."

"Did you now?" Toffee asked, clearly amused. "I was wondering where you had run off to a few nights ago. I would have never guessed this."

"I was hoping to harvest the kernels for their seeds and repeat the cycle until there was enough to start some corn fields in Septarsis, but that would have taken decades. I used magic to speed the process up, but...it had some unintended side-effects. I have a few more spells I'd like to try, but assuming you don't get sick, I plan to repeat the cycle and distribute the harvested seeds to the local farmers."

"I'm sure the farmers would be eternally grateful. As would I."

Moon stiffened when she felt Toffee nuzzle against her and slowly kiss his way up her jaw.

"You're doing a great job as Queen."

"Thank you," she managed to grit through her clenched teeth.

* * *

Setting an ear of her gem corn down on the kitchen counter, Moon stepped back as her hands began to glow. "Frumentum Delectamenti."

The corn began to glow as the brilliant colors of the individual kernels slowly faded, leaving the entire cob a solid color of white.

"Well," she picked up the cob and examined it closely, "this is another interesting turn of events."

"I never liked Crescenta much myself," Glossaryck remarked with a clear lack of excitement. "You know she only ever used that spell to hide the fact she was a terrible cook."

"If anything, that just speaks to the strength of the spell. Besides, there's nothing wrong with variety. The more types of corn we can grow, the better."

Plucking a few of the white kernels off, Moon popped them directly into her mouth.

Glossaryck frowned in concern. "You don't want to run that through Toffee first?"

"If the first batch didn't harm Toffee, then this one wouldn't either. Besides, we'll have to try it on someone who isn't immortal eventually. It may as well be me."

"How is it?"

"Very sweet, but...good," Moon responded eagerly, realizing she now had not one but two types of corn for her Monster subjects to grow. "It still tastes like corn."

"Come on." She grabbed the spell book and tucked it under her arm as she headed outside with the corn in hand. "You're going to help me get this all planted. And I mean it this time, Glossaryck!"

* * *

Moon smiled at the sight of so many Monsters out working in the farmlands. After a few agonizing weeks and sleepless nights in which she had worked non-stop, she had managed to harvest enough seeds to start the very first cornfields in Septarsis. It was not much, but it was a good start. If the harvest went well, she would hopefully be able to spread the corn to the other Monster kingdoms as well.

As much work as gathering and harvesting all the seeds had been, she was nowhere near done. Getting several fields of corn planted on several different farms was a daunting task in its own right, but a much more manageable one thanks to the generosity of the Septarian subjects.

When word had spread through the kingdom that help would be needed to plant the very first corn fields, volunteers had arrived in droves. That combined with Toffee's order to the Septarian Army to help any way they could had things going quite smoothly. All that was left was for her to summon some rain and water the newly planted seeds for the first time.

"Xander!" she called out to her boy as he played with the other children in the field.

The child quickly came running, tagging along behind her as she trekked her way up the hill overlooking the Septarian farmlands.

"Are you having fun?" she asked her son as she used her magic to conjure up a raincoat his size.

"Yeah!" the boy nodded happily, holding his arms out so his mother could slip the coat on. "I helped Ms. Nikolina plant some corn!"

"Good. It's your duty as prince to help your subjects whenever you can."

Waiting until she received the signal from the farmers below, Moon called forth her magic and waved her hands, slowly painting grey clouds across the skies of Septarsis.

"Mama," Xander tugged at his mother's dress, breaking her concentration, "why are you making it rain?"

"That's what my magic is for dear. I'm using it to help everyone. I'm making it rain to help the corn grow."

"Why don't you just use your magic to make corn? Then it won't have to rain."

Moon chuckled at her boy's hopeful expression as she continued her spell-casting. "That would certainly be much easier, but it wouldn't be the answer. People grow angry and uninspired when they idle. Your kingdom and culture would stagnate if you simply hand everything to your subjects. Your grandmother Skywynne did just that and spent years fixing the problem."

"Grandma Skywynne?" Xander asked curiously.

"That's right. I haven't told you about your grandmothers yet, have I?"

The young boy shook his head 'no.'

As tempted as Moon was to immediately launch into several of the fantastical stories about the Butterfly family, she resisted. Somehow she did not imagine the boy would take well to stories of his predecessors waging endless wars and raids against both the Monsters and his father. "Perhaps another time."

Trying to return her focus to the darkening skies above, Moon could not help but notice Xander fidget about nervously. "What's wrong, Xander?"

"Mama, I don't want it to rain!" The boy grabbed the skirt of her dress, tugging on the fabric as he tried to get her to change her mind. "I can't play outside when it rains!"

Though she knew her son was pleading with all his heart, Moon still could not help but continue her chuckling.

"Mama, don't you like the sun?!"

"I do, Xander, I do, but rain is important too. Sometimes you have to do things that make you sad for the greater good. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices. When you're king someday, you'll have to make some tough decisions as well. Being royalty is more than just fancy parties and wearing a crown. It's protecting your people, doing everything you can to help your kingdom flourish, and maintaining peace between the nations. It's being strong so your people can look to you when they are feeling weak and without hope, even when you yourself are afraid. It's about fighting to protect your people, but also extending a merciful hand to your foes for the sake of future peace. It's putting your own personal grudges, feelings, and pride aside for the greater good."

Realizing she had been trailing on for a bit, Moon glanced back down at the child to find him staring at her with wide, confused eyes. He actually seemed to be a little distressed.

"Mama…"

"Yes, dear?"

"I don't think I can be king."

"What makes you say that?"

"I hate the rain, I want it to be sunny every day."

Moon burst into laughter. Her boy was far too sweet and innocent if all he got out of her talk was that he would sometimes have to deal with rain. She was not really surprised, considering how young he was.

Kneeling down so she was at Xander's level, Moon leaned over and whispered, "Want to hear a secret?"

Xander nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah."

"I wasn't ready to be Queen either. None of our grandmothers were, but once you're actually doing it...well, I guess you'll find a way. And you won't have to do it alone. You have so many people who can help you. I know hearing me talk about it sounds a little scary, but you shouldn't worry about it. I will teach you everything you need to know about running a kingdom when you're older."

"And Papa too? Will he teach me?"

"Yes, I suppose your father will as well," Moon reluctantly conceded, standing up so Xander would not see the scowl on her face. "Are you ready?"

Xander nodded cheerfully, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head as he covered his ears.

Moon clapped her hands together, sending a loud boom of thunder over the entire kingdom. She smiled when Xander squealed in delight. The rain began pouring down seconds later, but her work was not done yet.

Focusing on the newly-planted corn, she concentrated her magic into her hands and blasted it along the edges of the farmlands, raising a defensive barrier around the new crops. It was much like the barrier protecting the farmlands in the Butterfly Kingdom, but designed to keep out Mewmans instead of Monsters. There had been no major issues with Mewman forces invading Monster lands since she had left Mewni, but one could never be too safe.

Taking hold of Xander's hand, she led him down the hill and back to where the Monster farmers all stood waiting eagerly for her.

Approaching the fields, Moon came to a sudden stop when she crashed directly into her own barrier. She rubbed her nose, realizing her mistake. Of course, it was an anti-Mewman barrier meant to keep Mewmans out, including her.

Stepping away, she could not help but laugh at the surprised and concerned expressions on her subjects' faces.

It was not long before they joined in laughter with her.

* * *

**Glass gem corn is a real thing and it is beautiful. Google some pictures of it, you won't be disappointed. **

**Review please!**


	11. The Attack

**Welcome back! **

* * *

"Mama! Papa!"

Moon flinched when the door slammed open loudly. She loved her boy to death, but did he have to be such an early riser? She closed her eyes in hopes of falling back asleep to no avail. Between the loud commotion going on just outside and the new weight climbing atop her bed, there was no way she was going to be falling back asleep.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Xander called excitedly, pulling the comforter off his sleeping parents.

Moon gave Toffee a nudge, knowing full well he was awake. "Your son is calling you."

"Really? I thought I heard him call you," Toffee smirked in response.

"Come on, Mama!" Xander buried himself underneath his mother's cascading hair as he grabbed hold of her nightgown, giving her a shake. "Wake up!"

"Hear that?" Toffee continued with a chuckle. "He's asking for his mother. That's you."

Moon could not help but laugh at her son's antics, especially when he crawled his way up her torso and pressed his forehead against hers. Giving a sigh of defeat, she sat up. "Alright, Xander, I'm up. What is it?"

"Come on, I wanna show you something cool!" Xander grabbed hold of Moon's hand, trying his best to pull her out of the bed.

Following her son's lead, Moon grabbed a nearby robe and threw it over her nightgown before following the boy out of the room. She watched as he ran a few feet ahead of her, stopping at one of the many intricate windows that lined the hall.

"Look, Mama!" Xander pointed out the window as he motioned for her to hurry up.

Curiosity peaking as she heard the commotion outside grow louder, Moon stood over her son and gasped.

Off in the distance, she could see the Butterfly army fast approaching with Star at the lead.

Looking down at the castle grounds, she could see the Septarian army quickly scrambling to get ready. There was no doubt going to be a face-off between the two forces.

She quickly scooped Xander up before taking off down the hallway back to her room. "Toffee!"

* * *

"Toffee, we can't fight them." Moon watched with dread as the Monster dressed in his battle gear. "Those men and women were once my soldiers, my subjects, and some of my closest friends! Star is out there! My daughter!"

"Moon, I don't want to hurt Star or any of her soldiers, but what choice does she leave me? She's bringing her army to attack our people, destroy their homes, and seize their lands. What do you suggest we do if not fight against them?"

"All I ask is you give me a chance to stop this first. Let me get to them before you do. Maybe I can get through to Star and get her to stop. I'm not asking you to stand down, and I myself will not stand down and allow Star to hurt our subjects, but I am asking you to at least give me a chance to resolve this peacefully before we resort to fighting."

Toffee paused for a moment, mulling Moon's proposition over. Considering the grudge Star no doubt bore against the woman for her perceived abandonment, he knew this was not a matter that could be settled with a mere discussion. Still, he saw no harm in at least allowing the woman the chance. "Very well. You have until my forces and I reach the plains. But make no mistake, Moon. We will fight if we have to."

"I understand. But promise me that if it comes down to it, that if we have to fight...you will leave Star to me. Promise me you won't harm her. If we have to fight her, I want to be the one who does so."

"You have my word."

"Thank you."

Shifting into her butterfly form, Moon opened the doors to the balcony and took off to the sky.

* * *

Seeing Moon approaching from the distance, Star held her hand up and ordered her army to a halt. A heavy silence hung in the air as Moon gracefully landed in front of her.

Now that she was close enough to get a better look at the army, Moon could see it was not just Butterfly soldiers following behind Star, but soldiers from almost every other Mewman kingdom as well. It was quite the intimidating sight, knowing all the soldiers were sizing her up, no doubt looking down upon her as they did. Nonetheless, she kept a smile on her face as she greeted her daughter for the first time in a long time. "Hello, Star."

"That's _Queen_ Star to you."

It stung Moon's heart to hear her daughter speak to her with such disdain. She wanted so much to just rush forward and embrace the girl. She wanted to let her know how sorry she was, how much she loved her, and how she desperately wished she could be with her. Even though it crushed her to see the absolute fury in Star's eyes, she kept her smile on her face as she asked, "What brings you here today?"

"Don't act like I'm here for tea and a chat!" Star shouted in response, causing Moon to take a step back in surprise. "I'm here because of what you and the Monsters did!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to, Star."

"Don't play coy! We've been chasing Monsters out of the forest for months! They've been interfering with our farm expansions and chasing away our villagers. Not to mention the fact _you_ tainted our crops! My guards saw you in the corn fields! We were forced to burn the entire year's crop to the ground!"

"Star, I did no such thing! I merely took a few ears for myself. Your corn is perfectly safe and there is no need for farm expansions. The grasslands grow enough corn to supply all your kingdoms. Come, there is no need for such warfare. We can discuss this as royals, one queen to another."

Star merely scoffed in response. "You are no queen in my eyes."

Moon could only frown at her daughter. Star's rage, hurt, and betrayal were clouding her judgement. None of what the girl stated justified an all-out war between the Monster and Mewman kingdoms. Star was not mad about anything a few rogue Monsters may have done. Star was not mad about the fact she had stolen some corn. Star was still upset she had abandoned her.

"This is not about the corn, is it, Star?" Moon asked softly.

"I demand you surrender both yourself and the westernmost lands of Kingdom Septarsis to me or face the consequences!"

Looking behind herself, Moon felt a nervous twinge spread in her chest as the Monster army approached. "Star, I'm afraid I don't have much time so I will be frank. Toffee and the Septarian army are marching here as we speak. If you insist on this course of action, they will take up their arms and fight. As Queen of Mewni, you need to think hard about the ramifications of this decision. There will be casualties on all sides-"

"Don't talk to me about being Queen, you traitor!" Star shouted, absolutely enraged by her mother's nerve. "I was not the one who ran off and abandoned her kingdom and people for a murderer!"

"Star, this is your last chance," Moon warned as the sound of Septarian marching grew louder. "Put your animosity for me aside and think clearly. You have nothing to gain and so much to lose from this battle. I don't want to fight you, but I will defend the innocent Monsters you seek to harm."

"Then you will die alongside them."

Moon bit her lip, resisting the urge to tear up. Star sounded so cold and heartless. Her bubbly, happy, baby girl was looking at her as if she were mere scum and filth. "Star, you are letting your feelings for me cloud your judgement. Think of your soldiers and your allies. Think of Marco. You are putting all their lives in danger by standing your ground! And besides, you've never thought of the Monsters as your enemies before. You've always wanted to improve relations between the Monsters and Mewmans. Now is your chance. There's no need to fight. Please, set your wand down and we can discuss this amicably."

Star was silent for a moment as she stared at her wand, contemplating her mother's words. "Amicably...like friends?"

"Of course." The relief was evident on Moon's voice as she responded. Perhaps she would be able to get through to Star after all.

Star looked back up to her mother, her expression absolutely devastated. "Not family?"

"Oh, no, Star, that's not what I meant." Moon moved forward to comfortingly place a hand on her daughter's shoulder but was violently shoved away. Turning back to the Septarian army that was now here, she motioned for Toffee to stay back. She could see him visibly tense but nonetheless comply.

Following Moon's line of sight, Star glared daggers at Toffee. "The Magical High Commission told me you had a child with Toffee. Is that true?"

"It is," Moon hesitantly admitted.

Star clenched her fists as her tears threatened to spill over. "So you just went and replaced me?"

"Star, no, it's nothing like that. No one can replace you. I love you very much." Moon watched Star anxiously as the girl returned to staring at her wand. It was clear her daughter was contemplating her next course of action, but she simply did not have the time to wait. Toffee's patience was going to eventually run out. "Star, I implore you, stop this foolishness and turn around. Toffee will not show you or your army any mercy if you choose to attack. This is your last chance."

She tensed at the hostile look Star gave her, terrified at the prospect she word order the Butterfly army to attack. She could not simply wait any longer and hope for Star to make the right choice.

Gently moving forward as if she were going to place her hand on the girl's shoulder once more, Moon instead waved it in front of Star's face, quietly whispering, "Hypnoslumber."

Star's expression suddenly went blank as her eyes glazed over.

"Walk away, Star. Go home," Moon whispered to the girl.

As if in a trance, Star turned away and began walking.

Moon felt her anxiety suddenly dissipate as she watched the girl go. Though she hated to cast such a spell on her daughter, she found herself with no other choice. It was the only thing she could think of to protect the girl.

Her relief was only momentary as Star suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned back around to face her.

"I… I know that spell. That's a spell from Eclipsa's chapter," Star uttered in disbelief. "You tried to cast a spell on me, didn't you?! You tried to use dark magic on me!"

"Star, please, it's for your own good." Moon's panic returned in full force as she saw the anger rising in Star. "I don't want to see any harm come to you."

"You tried to hurt me!"

"Star, no, I would never! Please, just listen to your mother and go home!"

"You're no mother of mine."

Looking Moon straight in the eyes, Star held up her wand, pointing it at the Septarian army. "Charge!"

Moon could feel everything crumbling around her as she heard Toffee shout his charging orders as well. She did not have much time to dwell on her despair as Star entered her butterfly form and flew overhead.

"Star, no!" Moon cried out when she saw Star fly past her and directly towards Toffee. Thinking quickly, she too switched into her butterfly form and called forth her magic into a rope. Taking off behind her daughter, she lassoed the girl's ankle and pulled her back with a forceful tug.

"Protecting your lover?!" Star sneered, flapping her wings with all her might in an attempt to break free of her mother's grasp. "If I have to fight you to get to him, I will!"

Moon was unprepared when Star suddenly changed direction and flew right at her, striking her mid-air. Catching herself before she hit the ground, she quickly ducked out of the way as Star began firing blasts of magic.

"How could you defend that Monster?!" Star asked, never stopping her barrage of attacks. "After everything he's done to our family?! After everything he did to you?!"

Moon wanted to protest, but she knew there was no point. Even if she could tell Star the truth, she knew the girl did not want to hear it. Star was merely looking for revenge, for a release of her pent-up rage. She wished the girl would at least realize it was not Toffee she was defending, but her. Toffee had kept his word so far and stayed away from Star, but she knew he would not hesitate to defend himself or his soldiers if he needed to.

Sending the girl flying with a forceful gust of wind, she watched hesitantly as Star growled in frustration.

Flying some feet away, Star held her wand up. "Warnicorn stampede!"

Though she was safe from her spot in the air, Moon could not say the same for the other Monsters fighting down below. She could hear the clamor of swords come to a halt as the Septarian army was forced to flee from the endless charging warnicorns.

Watching the Mewman Army advance forward as Star kept up her rush of warnicorns, Moon knew she was going to have to switch tactics if she wanted the girl to stop. Her eyes landing on the anti-Mewman barrier she had put up to protect the crops, an idea suddenly struck her.

Using her magic to take control of the forcefield, Moon began manipulating its shape, stretching it out over the length of the entire battlefield. Pushing the forcefield forward towards the Mewman Army, she winced as she saw several knights painfully collide against the magical wall. The soldiers were beginning to pile up against one another as she continued pushing the barrier further and further back, only stopping when the opposing side was shoved all the way back into the forest.

Losing energy quickly, Moon drifted back to the ground, struggling to keep the barrier up as Star began attacking it with the wand.

Toffee was by her side not even a moment later, asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Moon could see some kind of a commotion going on from the other side of the barrier, even at her great distance. She nearly dropped the barrier in surprise when several demons suddenly burst through, completely unaffected by her magic. "Toffee!"

The Lizard immediately took off to face the charging knights head-on.

Moon simply stood her ground as she maintained the barrier, unable to do anything else. She felt helpless, watching the Monsters and Mewmans, her current subjects and former subjects, all facing off with one another. Holding Star back was the only thing she could do at this point.

Looking to her daughter, she felt her heart break as she watched her fly about, searching for a weakness in her barrier. Star was determined to get to her, and worse, to get rid of her. She wanted to shout to the girl, to tell her how much she loved her, but she knew it was of no use. She would never be able to get through to her in her current state.

Her precious baby girl, the sweetest and most gentle person she knew, was now before her, screaming and fighting with the fury of a feral animal.

She found herself struggling to maintain the barrier under Star's repeated attacks. The girl's magic had grown stronger in her absence and, at her current rate, she would eventually break through.

Hearing the sound of footsteps behind her, Moon tensed when she saw several Demons approaching. They must have somehow made it past all the Septarian soldiers. She was trapped, unable to fight back unless she was willing to drop the barrier and risk the lives of the countless Monsters in the village.

She tensed once more when she saw Toffee quickly change his trajectory to intercept them. Though she needed the help, she still shut her eyes, dreading what he intended to do to them. She shuddered, unable to drown out the screams of the Demons as they were struck down one by one.

She only opened her eyes when she felt Toffee press his back against hers, standing guard against any more stray attacks.

Following Moon's line of sight, Toffee watched as Star continued to try and blast her way through her mother's barrier. "Moon, we need to do something about Star."

"I know..."

"She's not going to stop until she has your head."

"I know..."

"I have to take her out."

"No!" Moon abruptly shouted, alarmed and panicked by the idea of her daughter having to stand her ground against Toffee. "You said you would leave her to me! You gave me your word!"

"What choice does she leave us, Moon? If you have any other ideas, I would happily oblige."

She knew Toffee was right. She could not drop the barrier to take on Star herself, but it was also clear Star was not going to stop her assault until either she or her army were completely wiped out. Someone had to stop the girl and there was only one other person besides her who had the strength to do it. "I know, I know. Just, please…"

"I will do my best not to harm her too much. A swift blow to the back of the head should be enough to subdue her. I'm sorry, Moon."

Moon watched as Toffee dropped his sickle at her side before taking off. She knew he was right, she knew him leaving his sickle behind was supposed to be a show of good-faith to her that he did not intend to harm Star, but she still could not stop herself from shouting out for her daughter.

Terrifying images of Star lying unmoving on the ground, covered in her own blood, began filling her head. She could not trust Toffee. If he had had no objection to killing her mother in cold blood, how could she trust him not to do the same to her daughter?

She found herself taken back to the night Star was born, simply standing by helplessly as Toffee held her precious baby in his claws, practically taunting her with her life.

Star would no doubt try and destroy Toffee, leaving the Monster with no choice but to defend himself and his subjects. She knew Star meant nothing to him. She was just another dreaded Mewman; just another Butterfly Queen waging an endless war against his people.

Watching as Toffee passed through the barrier, only getting closer to Star with each passing second, she panicked. She had to do something, anything, to protect her baby.

Feeling her heart absolutely yearning and bursting with love for her daughter, Moon called upon all the strength within her. The magic in her hands turned a pink hue as it spread across her body, leaving her eyes glowing a similar color.

Everything seemed to stand still for a moment as the purest, rawest magical energy she had ever felt pumped through her veins. She could feel the awesome power building within her, invigorating her and giving her a newfound strength. She lost sight of her surroundings as thousands of images overwhelmed her vision. She had no idea what she was actually seeing as each image lasted for only a second or two, but none of it mattered to her.

She closed her eyes, focusing her energy into her hands. Waiting until the magic reached its crescendo, she intentionally dropped the barrier and dipped-down, releasing her pent-up energy.

A burst of magic sprung forth from her very core, sending shockwaves and a blinding light across the entire battlefield. Though she could not see it with her eyes still firmly shut, she could feel the ground beneath her feet crumble away as the field began shaking from the sheer power of her attack. She only pulled back when the sound of Star's agonizing cries snapped her out of her magical-daze.

"Star!" Moon gasped when the dust finally cleared, horrified at the sight before her.

Just about every soldier, from both sides, was on the ground, unmoving or injured in some way. The fields and crops she had spent months working on and tried so hard to protect were absolutely obliterated. Even a few Monster homes in the distance had been demolished in the blast.

She had dipped down before, but never like this. Never so...destructively.

Relief washed over her when she finally spotted Star slowly rising up from across the way. The girl was absolutely furious, shakily raising her wand up in an attempt to take aim at her. She could see the desperation on Star's face only grow as she struggled to find the energy to cast a spell.

This was her chance.

Moon leapt forward and took flight, calling forth her neon whip as she did. Taking aim as she flew overhead, she tied the front end of the whip together to create a lasso and wrangled it around Star's waist as she passed over the girl.

Before Star even had a chance to realize what was going on, she found herself suddenly flying through the air as her mother pulled her along.

Needing to get both herself and the Mewman Army away from the fighting, Moon flew towards the forest and dove underneath the cover of the trees.

"She's taken the Queen! After her!"

Abandoning their positions, the Mewman army stormed into the forest after Moon en masse, determined to save Star.

"Stand your ground, do not go after them! Defend the village!" Toffee barked at his own soldiers before taking off into the forest.

* * *

"Oh, Star, my love, are you alright?"

Still in her butterfly form, Moon held her daughter close with one pair of arms as she simultaneously stroked the girl's hair with her other set of hands. With her remaining free hands, she searched her daughter over for any injuries, gasping when she discovered a nasty gash on Star's leg.

"You're hurt! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I just - I had to stop you! I had to stop the fighting! I had to stop Toffee before he got to you! I'm so sorry, Star! Please, forgive me!"

So overcome with emotion to be finally reunited with her baby girl, Moon openly sobbed as she held her daughter close for the first time in over a year.

"Let me go!" Though her arms were trapped by her side, Star still clutched her wand tightly, struggling in vain to lift it above her waist so she could strike her mother. She thrashed about with all her might when she could not, trying desperately to at least break free of her mother's grasp.

More tears slipped from Moon's eyes at the sight of Star fighting so hard to get away from her. She was finally reunited with her daughter and all the girl wanted to do was run away. Star really would have struck her with the wand had she been able to. Even now, when it was just the two of them, she truly wanted to fight.

Using one of her many hands, she gently pried the wand from Star's grasp. "There, there, Star. There's no need to be afraid," she cooed to her daughter as if she were a young child once more. "You're safe now. It's going to be okay, mother's here. She's got you. She won't let anyone hurt you. You're okay."

She practically crushed Star against her chest in a fierce hug as her tears continued to fall freely.

"I already told you: You are no mother of mine!"

Moon felt her heart break all over again, the words stinging just as harshly as they did the first time Star had shouted them. She could not blame Star, knowing her daughter's words and anger came from her perceived abandonment, but that did not change the fact they still hurt. She so desperately wished she could reveal the truth to Star and calm her festering rage, but she knew that would only serve to put the girl in danger.

All she could do was make soothing shushing noises, hoping to somehow calm the girl while she was in her enraged state. She adjusted Star in her arms, cradling her as if she were a small child and gently rocked her back and forth.

She was surprised when Star suddenly stopped fighting in her grasp. Looking to the girl's face, she saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't cry, Star. There's no need for tears," she said, wiping the tears from Star's cheeks even as her own spilled from her eyes. "Mother's got you. You're okay. It's going to be okay. Mother loves you so much."

"Then why?!" Star demanded. "Why did you leave me?! If you love me so much, why did you abandon me?!"

Taking advantage of the fact Star was still, Moon leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It was because I love you. Believe me, Star, I never wanted to leave you, but I had to. It was for the best."

"For the best?! For you or for me?!

"For both of us, I swear." Moon gently caressed Star's face, leaning in until their foreheads were touching. "I know me being away is hard, but there is good coming from this, even if you can't see it."

She wished so desperately to tell Star about all she had done for the Monsters. About how much she had learned of their lives and struggles, and how the girl had been right all along. About the dark truth behind the Butterfly family's past. She found it painfully ironic that the tables were now turned. Now she had to be the one to convince Star not to continue fighting a generations-long pointless war against the Monsters.

Star was of course not satisfied with her answer. She began wriggling in her mother's grasp once more, trying to break free.

"Let go of me, woman!" Star cried, flailing her legs about, kicking at nothing but air.

"Oh, Star, what's happened to you?" Moon asked, missing her once bright and bubbly daughter.

"The one person in the world who is supposed to love me unconditionally betrayed me, that's what! She's using dark magic, fighting alongside Monsters, fighting against _me_, all to protect the exact Monster that killed her mother and almost killed me!"

Moon frowned when Star's tears turned into full-on sobs. She cradled the girl close to her once more and continued rocking her back and forth.

"You stole the powers of the Magical High Commission and now you're probably going to do the same to me, aren't you?!"

"Star, I would never! I haven't seen the commission in ages! Oh, Star, my baby," Moon gently stroked the girl's cheeks as she pled, "you used to want to help the Monsters so much. Now you can. You and I can work together and finally end this eternal war. We can finally bring peace to both our lands. I know you're angry with me, but there's no need for all this. There's no need to put all these lives on the line. Your soldiers are too weak to fight anymore. Call them off and let's discuss this, mother and daughter. One queen to another."

Star's outrage only intensified at her mother's sweet words as she began kicking furiously into the air once more. "I'm not your baby! I'm not some doll you can just rock around to make yourself feel better about all the terrible things you've done! Let me go!"

Waiting until Star wore herself out, Moon settled the girl back into her arms and gave her another tender kiss on her forehead.

Hearing the bushes behind her rustling, she instinctively wrapped Star up in her six arms, holding her close protectively. She visibly relaxed when Toffee emerged from the shrubbery. "Toffee."

Star gasped at the sight of the approaching Septarian King, renewing her struggles with vigor.

"Toffee, she's hurt." Moon turned Star's leg outwards, showing him the gash running across it. "We need to get her back to the castle and treat her wounds."

Toffee could see the tears running down Moon's cheeks and how distressed she was by the entire situation. Still, he knew that he could not agree to her request. "Moon, we can't do that. Her soldiers are marching through the forest looking for her now. We need to return her to them before they start terrorizing the village in search of her. They will treat her back at Castle Butterfly."

"No, I can't." Moon stepped away, pulling Star closer to her when she saw Toffee move to take her. "I can't let go of my baby. Not again. I won't. I just won't."

Toffee stepped forward and gently put his arms around the terrified Star, trying to pull her away from her mother. "You need to let her go, Moon."

"_I won't let you take my daughter away from me again_!"

Moon used two of her hands to blast Toffee away, refusing to allow him to separate her from her precious baby girl. She tensed when he flew backwards into a tree, wondering if she would have to fight him to keep her little girl.

A heavy silence hung in the air as Toffee picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. Even Star ceased her attempts at escape, instead looking between the hateful glare her mother was giving Toffee and the Monster's cool expression.

Toffee approached the two once more, but kept his distance this time. "Moon, you need to let her go."

"_Star?! Star, where are you?!_"

Moon gasped, recognizing the sound of Marco's voice in the distance as she subconsciously tightened her grip on Star. She could not let him take her baby either!

Taking advantage of her mother's distracted state, Star threw herself forward and bit the exposed skin of her mother's neck as hard as she could.

Caught completely off guard, Moon dropped the girl to the ground with a surprised yelp.

Star immediately began inching away, trying with all her might to escape while still restrained by her mother's magic. "Marco! I'm here! Marco!"

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps grew louder, ending when Marco burst into the clearing. "Star!"

"No!" Moon rushed forward to try and grab Star before Marco could, but was stopped when Toffee wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back and away from the girl.

She wanted to blast Toffee aside and scoop her precious baby up once more, but she knew he was right. She could not take Star home with her. Though Star was her baby, she was not _a_ baby. She had to let her go.

Besides, what would she have done if she had taken Star? Keep her locked up in Castle Septarsis forever like some pet? The girl was Queen of Mewni now. She had a kingdom to run and subjects who needed her. She had friends and family waiting for her to return. She had a husband now. She could not forcefully rip her away from all that. Star would never be happy if she were forcefully taken away, even if it meant the two of them would finally be reunited.

Star was looking up to her now with frightened eyes, trapped like a wild animal in her magical bindings. She was once again trying to break free of her restraints, this time aided by Marco as he tried to cut the magical ropes with his sword.

If she took her by force, Star would be absolutely miserable. If she took her by force, she herself would be no different than Toffee.

Heart-broken to know this would be good-bye, Moon released her spell and freed Star from her magical binds.

"Marco!" Star threw her arms around her husband the moment she was free, relieved to have been found.

With one hand wrapped around Star's waist in an embrace, Marco pulled his sword forward and held it out defensively in front of himself. He was quickly flanked by several other Mewman knights as they emerged from the foliage and joined him in the clearing.

Toffee merely smirked at the sight. "There is no need for such displays, your highness. We will not fight any further. Your army has been subdued. I suggest you collect your forces and go home."

Star nodded from her spot in Marco's grasp, motioning for the knights to pull back and retreat.

"And your majesties," Toffee called to the two Mewman Royals before they could leave, "make no mistake. I will not be this merciful next time around. This is your only warning. Do not set foot on Monster lands again."

Though she loathed to hear Toffee threatening Star, Moon stood tall beside him, hoping the ominous message would stop Star from ever trying another take-over again.

Though Toffee's tone chilled Star to her very core, she still hesitantly stepped forward and pointed to one of Moon's arms. "My wand."

Moon looked down, completely forgetting that she had been holding the wand this entire time. She kept a firm grip on the family heirloom as she looked back to Star. "I will be holding onto this for now."

The wand morphed in her grasp from Star's amerized starglass into her heart-shaped crystal bulb.

Star was bewildered by her mother's decision. She wanted to push forward and take it from the woman anyways, but knew she stood no chance against both her mother and Toffee. She could not even stand upright without Marco's support thanks to the injury on her leg. All she could do was cast one last hurt look towards her mother before turning away to retreat alongside her soldiers.

Moon bit her lip as she watched her daughter walk away, knowing the girl likely hated her even more now.

Successful in battle but defeated in spirit, Moon turned away as well and allowed Toffee to lead her out of the forest.

* * *

_To Whoever is reading this,_

_I am afraid I write to you today with more unpleasant news. Star came to visit me today, but it was not the joyous reunion I had been hoping for, nor was it much of a 'visit' as much as it was a demand for my head. She wanted me to pay for leaving her behind to unwillingly join Toffee. She brought the entire Butterfly Army and soldiers from the other Mewman kingdoms as well. _

_I am glad to report there were only a few casualties, but even one is too many in my opinion. I dread to think that I may have been the cause of those few. _

_I dipped down like I had never done before. Glossaryck says it could have been much worse. He says love-dips are the most powerful dips there are, but paradoxically come with the weakest magical attacks. _

_I hurt my baby girl with my magic. I just wanted to stop her, to protect her, and instead I sent her back to Castle Butterfly limping. And wandless. _

_I did not want to take it from her. This wand is precious to the Butterfly family and rightfully Star's, but it is simply not safe to allow her to keep it if she intends to use its power to fulfill her own desires. If she will be using its power to wage war against the innocent Monsters, against the people whom I consider my subjects, then I as both Queen of Septarsis and her mother have a duty to stop her. She is far too overwhelmed by her emotions in her current state to be trusted with such power. _

_If I can stop Star from coordinating another attack against the Monster kingdoms, then I can protect not only my subjects but her Mewman subjects as well. _

_Though I can document in excruciating detail how I came to be in Castle Septarsis and how I came to grow close to the Monsters, I still cannot answer how this reality came to be. _

_Once, when Star was but fourteen, she burst into my private study, demanding to know why Monsters were treated so poorly by Mewmans. She demanded to know why some people were Monsters and others Mewmans. She asked me what the difference between a Monster and a Demon was. After watching the Lucitors burst through my anti-Mewman barrier, I am left with the same question. _

_And I have no answer. _

_What Star realized as a mere child I am only realizing now, when there is nothing I can do to mend the relationship between the Monsters and Mewmans. Star's rage for me and Toffee has manifested as a hatred for all Monsterkind. I doubt she will be open to any sort of peace talk, especially not after she and her army lost in battle to the Monsters._

_I would do anything to have my bright, happy, bubbly little girl back. I would do anything to put an end to this generations-long war so our people could finally live in peace. It tears me up inside to think I had the chance to do just that almost thirty-years ago and did not. It makes me sick to my stomach to say it, but Toffee was right. Refusing his proposal all those years ago was a mistake. How much pain could I have spared both sides if I had just sacrificed myself? _

_All I can do now is try and help the Monsters rebuild what I myself destroyed. _

_The farms were utterly ravaged and scorched, but some crops still remain and there is still time to level and replant the fields. I will be heading out there first thing in the morning to assist in any way I can. The farmers have insisted that it is not necessary, that I was merely trying to defend them and some sacrifices had to be made, but it is necessary for me to alleviate the weight of the guilt bearing upon my soul. _

_How many times in the past did I lead an army straight to Monster lands only to destroy their livelihoods and homes? I could not live with myself if I simply stood by in the comfort of the castle while they toiled away. _

_Hopefully Star took Toffee's threat to heart and will keep her forces out of Septarian lands. _

_Oh, Star, my sweet, precious, baby Star. I don't know if this book will ever come your way again or if you would ever read my chapter, but if you do, know that I love you more than anything. I would welcome you with open arms if only you would accept my olive branch. Our kingdoms could prosper and this pointless war would be over. _

_I know I left you, but that does not make me evil. I am not as heartless as I sometimes wish I were. At least then I would not have to live with the pain of knowing my baby girl was lost and angry with no mother to comfort her. _

_ \- Queen Moon of Septarsis_

Moon set her quill down and absent-mindedly fidgeted with the bandages around her neck, a remnant of Star's desperate bid to break free.

"How are you feeling?" Glossaryck asked, noticing Moon still deep in thought.

"Physically fine, I suppose."

"What's on your mind?"

She paused for a moment, still upset as she recalled the encounter with her daughter. "Star accused me of stealing the powers of the Magical High Commission. I suppose I understand where all her anger is coming from, but that I simply cannot. I have not seen the commission since the day Toffee drove them out of the forest."

Glossaryck raised his eyebrows in surprise. "She's blaming that on you? I was the one who went and fired them. It had been on my to-do list for some time."

"Fired them? You can...do that?"

"Of course. That's what you do when people do a bad job after all. You give them the boot. I made them to help oversee the universe and when they couldn't manage that, I fired them. Their powers were just a perk of the job. Now that they're not working, they no longer need them."

"But if that's the case, why would Star blame it on me?"

"This wouldn't be the first time they lied to a Queen," Glossaryck used his magic to flip the spell book open to Eclipsa's chapter, "or several Queens for that matter."

Moon did not need to look through the chapter to know what was on each page. She had read it so many times, she almost knew it by heart now. Enough times to know the woman was not evil. Enough times to know that the commission had lied about Eclipsa to her all her life.

Flipping the book open to Solaria's chapter, Moon stood up from her seat. "Can you make me a portal?"

Glossaryck smiled as he nodded, knowing exactly where Moon wanted to go.

* * *

Clutching her cloak to try and shield herself from the frigid air, Moon stepped into the Realm of Crystals. She wasted no time, immediately breaking into a sprint for the crystal encasing Eclipsa.

"Stop right there!"

Moon was forced to stop abruptly when Rhombulus suddenly appeared, blocking her path. She instinctively flinched when she saw him raise his snake-hands to his eye, but relaxed when nothing happened.

He could not freeze her. He no longer had any magic.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Rhombulus nonetheless demanded, standing his ground.

Ignoring his question, Moon instead asked, "Why did you freeze Eclipsa?"

"What?"

"Why did you freeze Eclipsa?"

"How many times do I have to go over this?! Because she was evil!"

"I won't accept that. I want to know exactly what she did! You once told me that I could never understand what she had done, that I had not been there 300 years ago. You were there, so tell me! What _exactly_ did Eclipsa do to justify an eternity of imprisonment?!"

"...she used dark magic."

Moon furrowed her brow in frustration. "Don't give me that! You've been lying to my family, to _me_, for ages! I want the real reason! I want the truth!"

"Fine! You want to know the truth?! It's because she had a filthy half-Monster baby! She wanted to give the throne to some disgusting half-breed! Do you know how long we had been working to keep the Monsters and Mewmans apart?! They were never supposed to mix! Monsters are disgusting, vicious...well, Monsters! You of all people should know how dangerous they are! They killed your mother! They killed Eclipsa's own mother for crying out loud! We couldn't just let her run around with a _magic_ Monster baby! She was going to ruin everything!"

Moon could have almost laughed at the absurdity of it all had it not been for the seriousness of the situation. It was uncanny just how similar she and Eclipsa really were.

"So that's it then? Her love for a Monster made her evil?"

"No, it was...it was a little more than that." Rhombulus crossed his arms, pouting like a small child. "Part of it really was her dark magic. That stuff is crazy strong. We knew we didn't stand a chance against her. We saw her kill an immortal with our own eyes for crying out loud! We are immortals! She was going to come for us eventually. She was going to ruin the balance we had been trying to keep for thousands of years. She kept talking about how we were the only thing standing in the way of peace with the Monsters. We couldn't just wait for her to attack, so...we struck first."

"But did she ever actually attack or hurt you? Did she even threaten to?"

"...no, but that's because I got to her first! I had to nip that evil right in the bud! I knew it in my gut she was scheming against us!"

Moon scoffed in disgust. Eclipsa was not evil. Her Monster husband was dead, her name forever tarnished in Mewni's history, and her daughter cast away all over nothing. Even three hundred years later, the woman was still paying the price for a crime she did not commit, locked away only because the commission feared her great power.

"Step aside," Moon commanded. "I'm going to set Eclipsa free."

"No way!" Rhombulus uncrossed his arms, bracing for a fight.

Drawing the wand from her cloak, Moon pointed it straight at Rhombulus' heart. "You forget Eclipsa is not the only one who knows how to destroy an immortal. That is, if you even still are immortal. Make no mistake, Rhombulus, I will not hesitate to strike you down if I have to. I will say it only once more: Step aside."

Realizing he was outmatched with none of his powers, Rhombulus moved out of Moon's way, disappearing into the maze of crystals.

Approaching the massive crystal that encased Eclipsa, Moon set the wand against the base of the structure. Nicking her fingertip against the base of her wand, she followed the remaining instructions to the Crystal Pulverizing Spell from Solaria's chapter and set her wand against the fractal prison once more.

A thunderous noise filled the cavern as large cracks immediately began forming around the ice.

Momentarily shielding her eyes as the structure broke apart into a thousand smaller shards, Moon quickly rushed forward and grabbed Eclipsa as she fell from the air.

The green-haired woman gasped in her arms, taking her first breath of air in decades. Shakily coming to a stand with Moon's help, Eclipsa stared at the woman for several moments as the realization finally hit her. "Moon? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

Eclipsa was startled by the drastic change in the girl's appearance since she had last seen her. It was clear quite some time had passed since the last time they spoke. "How long has it been?"

"Almost thirty years."

"Thirty years?" Eclipsa raised her eyebrows in surprise. "It took you that long to finally defeat your immortal foe?"

"No...it didn't exactly work out that way," Moon trailed off, unsure of how to explain the complicated situation. "I'm sort of...married to him now."

Eclipsa frowned at the underlying bitter tone in Moon's words. "It doesn't exactly sound like a happy ever after."

"I can't say that it is."

"So, you came and freed me then? Of your own choosing?"

Moon nodded, taking hold of Eclipsa's arm. "I needed to make things right. Come, let's get you out of here. There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

Working quietly at her desk in her private chambers late into the night, Meteora nearly jumped into the air when her door suddenly slammed open.

"Queen Moon! What's going on?!" the startled woman asked as she placed her hand on her chest, trying to calm her beating heart.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, I know it's late and all, but-"

Moon pushed Eclipsa through the doorway and stepped back.

There was a palpable tension in the air as the two women silently stared at one another.

"Mother?" Meteora almost whispered, unsure if what she was seeing was actually real.

Eclipsa took a few steps forward, recognizing the clover markings on the woman's face and the adorable tail poking out from underneath her dress. "Meteora?"

The two women quickly closed the distance between them with a tearful embrace, laughing with absolute glee.

"Look at you, you're so tall!" Eclipsa ran her hands through her daughters long white hair as she stared at the woman's face in amazement. "So much like your father!"

Moon could not help but tear up at the sight. She could not undo the three hundred year punishment Eclipsa had suffered, but at least she could reunite her with her daughter.

Knowing the two women had lots of catching up to do, she exited the room and gently closed the door behind her.

* * *

**I was super excited to post this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Review please!**


	12. The Festival

**Welcome Back!**

* * *

3 years later.

_To My Dearest and Most Precious Star,_

_I hope all has been well with you since my last letter. I am glad to report that I am doing rather well myself._

_Today is quite an exciting day for the Monster kingdoms as we come together to celebrate our annual harvest festival. The gem and sweet corn harvests were abundant this year, and I am hoping to distribute the excess to our neighboring Monster kingdoms so they too may begin harvesting their own corn. I would love for you to try it sometime. The taste is remarkably similar to that of corn, but it has quite the breathtaking appearance. _

_I have not heard back from you regarding my invitation for you and Marco to attend this year's harvest festival, but know my offer still stands. The two of you are more than welcome to stop by and celebrate with us, even if only for a short time._

_I have unfortunately not had any luck in replicating my mother's pudding pie recipe, but I'm not giving up yet. Not that Glossaryck would let me, even if I wanted to. I would love to have you over for a slice if I ever do manage to figure it out. _

_There is not much more for me to say, so I suppose I will wish you farewell. _

_Never forget, Star, I am here for you if you need me. Do not hesitate to reach out if you ever need anything. I know how difficult it can be to run a kingdom. There is no shame in asking for help. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your loving Mother,_

_-Moon Butterfly_

Tucking her letter neatly into an envelope, Moon made her way down to the basement and handed her letter to the castle postmaster.

"Anything for me?" she asked hopefully.

"Not today, my Queen."

Moon frowned though she knew she should not have been surprised. She had been sending Star one letter a week since the morning three years ago when she attacked, but she had yet to receive a response. She supposed she could not blame the girl, her initial anger over her abandonment no doubt intensified by the fact she had forcefully taken the wand from her.

Still, she was not ready to give up faith yet. Even if Star wanted nothing to do with her, she would still do everything she could to let the girl know she was loved and wanted. Maybe someday she would be able to break through to her.

"I see. Thank you."

* * *

"Have you got all that?" Moon asked Xander as he walked alongside her, carrying a rather large bushel of turnips.

"I'm good," the half-Monster boy grit through his teeth, hoping to conceal his struggle.

Moon raised her eyebrow but kept silent, suppressing her chuckles. Xander had grown quite a bit in the past few years and was always eager to show his independence whenever he could. She could already tell he was going to be tall like his father, judging by the fact he stood already a few inches above her waist at such a young age.

She wished he could stay little forever. Part of her was already missing his younger days, back when he was constantly running about between her legs and demanding she carry him. At least she could take comfort in the fact he was still just as sweet and innocent as he had been back then. In some ways he had taken from both her and Toffee. Even at such a young age, he was proving to be quite the fierce warrior like his father, but still a gentle and caring soul like her.

Feeling his grip on the turnips begin slipping, Xander threw his hands into the air and sent the vegetables flying. "Levatato!"

Moon watched in surprise as her son caught the turnips in the air with his magic and rearranged them. "Now when did you learn that?"

"Glossaryck showed me how to do it yesterday!"

"Impressive."

The boy puffed his chest in pride, bringing the turnips back to rest in his arms.

It seemed Xander had inherited her magical abilities to an impressive degree. The boy had never once used the wand or read the spell book, but somehow woke up one morning being able to use magic with nothing more than his bare hands. To say she and Toffee had been shocked would have been the understatement of the century, but Glossaryck had not seemed fazed by the revelation in the slightest. He actually seemed delighted by it and wasted no time teaching Xander how to wield his new found abilities.

She had been a little hesitant at first, with Xander having been but six years old at the time, but her boy seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. Even from a young age, he understood the seriousness of wielding magic, and though there were a few instances here and there of misuse, he seemed to take her words to heart and only used his magic when necessary. For the most part.

Reaching the town square, she made her way through the hustle-and-bustle and approached one of the many boiling cauldrons in the area.

"Good morning, Queen Moon," a young female Kappa greeted the woman as she stirred one of the many cauldrons.

"Good morning," she responded, gently urging her son forward. "Xander here has something he'd like to contribute."

"What do you have there, Prince Xander?"

"I grew these!" the boy proudly exclaimed, dropping his armful of turnips unceremoniously on the table in front of him.

"Thank you, your majesty. I'm sure these will make a lovely addition to our stew."

The boy beamed, smiling up at his mother as she patted his head.

"Come along, Xander." Moon took her son's hand, guiding him out of the square. "We still have quite a bit of work to do back home."

* * *

"Ah, I see you over there, put that down," Moon scolded both Xander and Glossaryck as she caught them attempting to sneak away with a few cookies. "Those are for later."

"Xander, guess who's here?!"

Following the sound of the voice, the boy's eyes instantly lit up as he saw who was standing in the kitchen doorway. "Grandma Eclipsa!"

He jumped from his seat and ran up to the woman with arms open, allowing her to pick him up and swing him around.

"Hello, my love. How's my favorite grandson?" Eclipsa asked as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"I'm your only grandson!"

"Hello, Eclipsa," Moon greeted, smiling at the sight before her.

She had grown quite close to the woman over the past three years, developing an unexpected but welcome friendship. She missed having someone around she could talk to. Once she had finally pushed past her initial suspicions and fears, she learned that she and Eclipsa had quite a few things in common. Aside from their shared love of music and baking, Moon found a lot of comfort in having someone around who knew exactly what she was going through. It was nice to have someone who understood what it was like to have a half-Monster child, who knew what it was like to rule over a kingdom, and who knew what it was like to be cast away from home.

After her release, Eclipsa had moved into the Monster village with her daughter, Meteora, but she often dropped by for tea and to see Xander. From the first moment Eclipsa had laid eyes on Xander, she was absolutely smitten. Moon had found it somewhat amusing that Eclipsa demanded to be called "Grandma," especially since she must have known to some extent that Xander could not have possibly been her great-great-however-many grandson, but she did not mind. The more loving and supporting people Xander had around him, the better.

"I see you've been quite busy already." Eclipsa gestured to the endless rows of cakes and cookies lining the massive kitchen counters.

"Yes, I got a head start last night, but I could still use your help." Moon used her magic to open the spell book to her mother's chapter. "I haven't had a chance to start on any pies at all and we have so many to bake."

"Well, how could I ever say no to pie?" Eclipsa set Xander down and fetched an apron for herself.

"Thank you so much. I know how much everyone looks forward to my desserts and I just don't want us to run out like last time and-" Moon stopped in her tracks, catching sight of Eclipsa trying to slip a few cookies to Xander.

"Run boys, run!" Eclipsa called after Xander and Glossaryck as they took off into the castle gardens through the backdoor with their sweets in hand.

Moon could only smile defeatedly as the sound of Xander's laughter echoed into the kitchen. "I guess we are baking cookies after all."

"I'll grab the chocolate chips! This will be so much fun!"

* * *

"Let the festival begin!"

Wielding the saber with expert precision, Moon swiftly slashed it through the air, removing the cork to the champagne bottle in her hands with one clean movement. The fizzy liquid quickly bubbled out of the bottle as she scrambled to pour it into the two glasses Toffee was holding.

Laughing along with the crowd at the mess she had made, Moon accepted a glass from Toffee's outstretched hand. Toasting their glasses together, she linked her arm around his as they each took a sip from their own glasses.

The entire square burst into cheers and applause as the Monsters began handing out bowls of stew from the simmering cauldrons lining the area.

"Please, feast. Enjoy yourselves," Toffee announced as he wrapped an arm around Moon's shoulder.

Feeling the buzzing excitement in the air, Moon could not help but feel giddy herself as well. The Harvest Festival was one of her favorite holidays in Septarsis. It was so casual and laid back, not anything like the formal, up-tight celebrations she would host back in the Butterfly Kingdom. She herself was wearing a simple blue dress and neither she nor Toffee had worn their crowns for the evening. They were simply there as friends and neighbors, not the King and Queen. It was like one giant picnic for all the citizens of the town.

"This is huge!" Moon exclaimed as a bowl was passed her way. "Xander, why don't you share with me? I don't think either one of us will be able to finish this on our own."

"Actually…" Xander momentarily turned around, watching as a group of Monster children ran off for a game of tag, "can I go play with my friends?"

"Of course. Just let me know when you're hungry."

"Okay. Bye, Mom!" Giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek, Xander immediately took off into the crowd after the other children.

"Why the sad look?" Toffee asked, noticing the wistful expression on the woman's face.

"He wants to play with his friends, doesn't call me 'Mama' anymore...what's next?"

"He'll have to grow up someday, Moon," Toffee chuckled.

"I know, but it's just happening far too quickly."

"Come," Toffee wrapped his arm around Moon's waist, guiding her to a nearby table, "let's enjoy our meal. I'm sure our little scamp will join us eventually."

Taking a seat at the empty table, Moon was barely able to take a bite of her food before she found herself suddenly surrounded by countless Monsters, each trying to push their way to her.

"Queen Moon, these are for you!"

"Queen Moon, thank you for your help. Please accept these gifts from our farm!"

"Queen Moon!"

"Queen Moon!"

Moon quickly found herself overwhelmed as baskets of produce were pushed to her from every which way. She was barely able to keep track of who was speaking to her at the moment as the Monsters all talked over one another, eagerly telling her about the success of the year's harvest.

The table was quickly filling up with fruits and vegetables, leaving her concerned with what she was going to do with all of it. There was no way she would be able to eat or bake her way through the mountain of food before it rotted.

Sensing Moon's growing discomfort, Toffee stood up from his seat, instantly getting the crowd's attention.

"Ladies, gentlemen, thank you for these lovely gifts. I'm certain you are looking forward to speaking with your Queen, but I am afraid I need to steal her away for a while."

A few playful complaints could be heard as Toffee led Moon away from the crowd and to a more secluded area.

"Thank you," Moon whispered under her breath just loud enough for Toffee to hear, not wanting to hurt any Monster's feelings.

* * *

Moon audibly awed as she watched the Monster dance troupe perform their piece. It was a magnificent sight as they performed a series of tricks and maneuvers with flaming ropes and ribbons.

As enchanted as she was with the performance, Moon's attention was suddenly broken when she felt Toffee take hold of her arm.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked, watching as the Monster kissed his way up her arm.

"Always."

Moon could almost hear the smirk in Toffee's voice as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Shaking her head in playful disbelief, she turned her attention back to the show. Her focus was broken once more when she caught sight of Xander running about the crowd.

Of course he was still up and rearing to play. All the other children were nestled with their parents, struggling to stay awake as the festival drew to a close, yet there her boy was. Still wide-awake and energetic as ever.

"Xander's going to be up all night. Who knows how many sweets he's gorged himself on," Moon remarked, breaking a smile when her boy caught her gaze and waved happily to her. She waved back, motioning for him to come over.

The half-Monster child wasted no time racing over to his parents, practically launching himself into a cannonball at them.

Toffee easily caught the boy as the troupe came to a finish, swinging him around before placing him on his shoulders.

Xander laughed in delight, clapping along with the crowd as the Monsters on stage took a bow.

Wrapping an arm around Moon as he bounced Xander in his other arm, Toffee guided the three of them out of the square. "Let's go home."

* * *

"What am I going to do with you?" Moon teased Xander as he ran about Toffee's study.

The boy was dressed in his pajamas, as was she, but was clearly not yet ready for bed, still hopped up on sugar and the excitement of the festival.

"Play me a song!" Xander called out as he ran out of the study. He returned not even a moment later, dragging his mother's guitar on the floor behind him.

"Xander, don't treat my guitar like that," Moon gently scolded, accepting the instrument when it was offered to her, "you'll break it. Be gentle, please."

"Play me something, please!"

Moon chuckled, looking at her son's bright, pleading eyes. "How could I ever say no to you?"

Xander eagerly scrambled into his father's lap and settled himself as Moon began strumming the first few notes of her song. Hoping to lull her boy to sleep, she settled for playing a lullaby and began singing a gentle tune.

Toffee seemed to pick up on her plan and began gently rocking the boy to-and-fro in his lap while she sang.

The combination of rocking and singing seemed to do the trick, knocking the half-Monster child out in a matter of minutes.

Moon continued playing for some time longer, losing herself in the music and the mood. She watched as Toffee stroked Xander's hair, placing several kisses on the top of the boy's head. She smiled, enjoying the sight. She may not have had the most pleasant history with Toffee, but at least he was good to their son. It was nice to see the boy was so loved.

The peaceful scene was shattered when the ground suddenly began shaking and a loud booming noise filled the castle. The sounds of angry shouting could be heard coming from down the hall as a parade of footsteps, no doubt the royal guard, rushed to the source of the disturbance.

The doors to the study burst open as a member of the guard rushed in, heaving and out of breath.

"What's going on?!" Toffee demanded, trying to soothe Xander who had woken in a panic in his arms.

"The castle is under attack. It's Queen Star."

Moon was gone in a flash, taking off down the long corridor to the foyer. She burst into the grand entryway, instantly flying into a rage when she saw all the spears and lances pointed at Star.

"Stand down! Set your weapons down immediately!" she roared, outraged they would ever threaten her baby in such a way.

She was gripped with dread at the sight of Star; at the sight of her precious girl lying pitifully on the floor, hunched over with her arms around her abdomen.

"Star!" She rushed over to the girl as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, terrified at the prospect she had arrived too late and the girl was already hurt. "Star, what's wrong?!"

The blonde girl gave a wail of pure agony, her face etched in absolute pain as she writhed on the ground in her mother's grasp.

"Star, speak to me!"

Moon grabbed Star by her shoulders and turned her over, gasping at the sight of the girl's large, swollen stomach.

Star was pregnant.

Even in the complete chaos surrounding her, Moon could not help but feel a burst of joy in her heart. Her baby was going to have a baby. She was going to be a grandmother soon.

Her delight was however short lived when Star suddenly lurched forward and grabbed a hold of her, giving another cry of absolute agony as ugly tears ran down her face.

"Mommy!" the girl managed through her sobs, refusing to let go of the silver-haired woman.

Moon's worry grew, knowing Star only ever called her 'Mommy' when she was in excruciating pain or terribly afraid. She could feel the girl holding onto her with all her might as if her life truly depended on it. "Oh, Star. What's wrong?"

"I need you, Mommy!" Star sobbed, burying her face in her mother's dress.

"I'm here, Star! I'm here!" Desperately searching Star over for any injuries which could have been the source of her pain, Moon found herself growing flustered when the girl appeared to be outwardly fine. She wanted to cry as Star let out another howling scream, feeling completely helpless to stop her baby's pain. "Star, please, you have to tell me what's wrong!"

"I need you! I'm going to have a baby!"

"I can see that, Star. And I'm so happy for you, but you need to tell me what's wrong right now."

"Mom, it's the baby! It's coming right now!"

* * *

"It's going to be alright, Star."

Moon wiped her daughter's forehead with a cool washcloth, trying her best to calm the girl as she herself panicked internally. She had been able to move Star to the castle's medical bay without issue, but now came the difficult part: delivering the baby.

Star screamed as another contraction wracked throughout her entire body, leaving her thrashing on the bed.

"You're alright, Star. You're alright, my love," Moon gently cooed, continuing to dab the sweat away from her daughter's forehead. "I want to step out for just a moment to call for the doctor."

"Is it a Monster doctor?!" Star asked, mouth agape in horror.

"Yes, dear. But she's a very nice, good doctor! Dr. Bloom has served me well these past few years and I trust her completely. There is no reason to be afraid."

"No! No Monster doctor! Anyone but a Monster!"

"Star...I can do my best, but the only other person here who knows how to deliver a baby is Toffee."

Star threw herself back against the pillows in defeat, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. Tears began spilling from her eyes as she held her hand out to her mother, silently begging her to take it.

Moon took Star's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, watching with a sad smile as Star's tears turned into outright sobs.

The girl's cries seemed different this time. Though Star was in a lot of pain from the labor, she could tell that was not the source of her misery. "Star, what's wrong?"

"I need you."

"I'm right here, you don't have to cry. You and I will get through this together."

"No, come back. Back home. I miss you. I need you. Please, come back."

Moon gently stroked Star's hair, giving her a weak smile. The pitiful sound of Star's begging absolutely broke her heart. "I can't do that, Star. This is my home now. The Monsters are my people. They need me."

"You don't even want to be here!" Star wailed, her grip on her mother's hand growing stronger.

"Star-"

"You didn't leave me! I heard you when we fought, you said you didn't want to leave me! You said Toffee took you away! Toffee made you leave, didn't he?! Is he threatening you?! Is he hurting you?! I'm going to get you out of here!"

Star was in hysterics by this point, trying to climb over the railing of the medical bed even as she was in active labor.

"Star!" Moon took hold of the girl's shoulders and forced her back down. "Star, you need to calm down!"

"What's that?" Star caught sight of a strange marking on her mother's shoulder when the sleeve of her dress momentarily slipped slightly to the side. She reached forward and grabbed the front of the dress, pulling it down and fully exposing her mother's chest.

"Star!" Moon quickly stepped away and covered her exposed chest, but she knew it was too late. Star had seen the scars, the claw markings, running down her entire front side.

"Did Toffee do that?! I knew it, he is hurting you!"

"Star, this was just an accident. Please, believe me, I am fine. You are the one we should be worrying about right now!"

"You don't have to hide, I can save you!" Star flailed her legs about, trying to break free of her mother's grasp when she embraced her once more and tried to force her back down. "Why won't you let me help you?!"

"Star, I don't need saving! What I need is for you to calm down!"

Star gave up her struggle and flopped down, but continued to sob at the top of her lungs.

"Star, please, you need to calm down," Moon begged, feeling her heart break a little every time her baby girl cried out in pain. She was resisting the urge to cry herself, knowing it would likely only cause Star further distress.

"I can't! It hurts! I want Marco!"

"I've already sent my fastest messenger out to Castle Butterfly to let him know you're here. I'm sure he'll be rushing over the moment he knows."

It was all Moon could say to reassure Star, knowing Marco would likely not arrive in time for the birth. Castle Butterfly was a several hours' ride away and her messenger would have to deliver the message before Marco could even begin his trip.

"No, I want him now!"

"I know, my love, I know. I bet he's on his way right now as we speak."

Star was not calmed by her mother's words in the slightest, instead only crying harder as she made another attempt to climb out of the bed. "I want to go!"

"Go where, Star?" Moon could not hide the exasperation in her voice as she tried to gently coax Star back into a lying position.

"Home! I want to go back to Castle Butterfly! I want to go to Marco!"

Moon lurched forward, pushing Star back onto the bed when the girl managed to get a leg over the railing. "Star, you can't go anywhere in your condition now! You're about to have a baby!"

Star grabbed her mother's hands, trying to forcefully pry them off. "No, let me go! I can't! Not right now!"

"I'm sorry, Star, but you don't have much of a choice. The baby is coming now whether you want it to or not."

"I can't have it here, Mom, it's not safe! There are Monsters!"

"Star, you and your baby are perfectly safe here. I promise you, no one will harm you. I'm right here." Moon took hold of Star's hand, placing a gentle kiss on it. "I'm with you. It's okay."

Star yanked her hand away, fear etched onto her face. "But Toffee is here too, isn't he?!"

"Yes, he is…" Moon hesitantly conceded, "this is his home after all."

"What if he eats my baby?!"

It took every ounce of Moon's willpower not to burst into laughter. It seemed Star's fear was clouding her judgement even more so than she had originally anticipated.

"Star, I promise you, Toffee is not going to...eat your baby."

The blonde girl seemed to momentarily calm down, allowing her mother to ease her back against the pillows.

"Star," Moon tucked her hand underneath the girl's chin and gently lifted her head so they were eye-to-eye, "look at me. Breathe. Take a deep breath. Breathe with me."

Star closed her eyes, following along with her mother as she was guided through a few simple breathing exercises.

Moon smiled when she saw her daughter finally relaxing, only stopping the breathing exercise when she was certain Star had completely settled down. She began stroking her hair in yet another attempt to soothe her.

"Star, everything is going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to you or your baby here. You're safe. I am right here with you. I know it hurts. I know you're scared. But it's going to be okay. I'm staying right here by your side and we're going to get through this together." She placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead, giving her a true and proper hug for the first time in three years. "Once this is all over, we can worry about everything else. For now, we need to bring this baby into the world. Okay?"

Star silently nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around her mother.

"Good. I'm going to step out for just a second to get Dr. Bloom. In the meantime, I want you to just breathe."

* * *

"Look at her, she's beautiful," Moon remarked in pure delight, resisting the urge to cry from the sheer happiness of it all.

"Congratulations, your majesty." Dr. Bloom removed the stethoscope from the baby's chest before bundling her up and returning her to her mother. "You have a healthy baby girl."

"Thank you, Doctor." Moon gave a small bow of gratitude. "I apologize for the late call."

"Not at all, Queen Moon. I will be in the area for some time, so do not hesitate to call if you need anything."

Star watched in silence as Dr. Bloom left before turning to her mother. "She's so...nice to you."

"She is, isn't she? She's been my doctor ever since I got here. The Monsters are really not that bad, Star. You knew that once."

Star looked down at her daughter in her arms, trying to hide the shame on her face.

Sensing the girl's discomfort, Moon turned her attention to her granddaughter as well, smiling as the girl's bright blue eyes looked around the room.

"She's got your eyes, her father's hair, and my cheeks!" Moon could not hide how her voiced peaked in excitement towards the end, admiring the diamond markings on her granddaughter's face that mirrored her own. It was almost like the girl would always carry some part of her with her.

Star gently stroked the tuft of brown hair on her girl's head, smiling when her little girl gurgled in delight.

"Do you know what you're going to name her?"

"Marco and I already picked out Nova if it was a girl."

"Nova. Such a lovely name."

Feeling something drip onto her shoulder, Star looked up to find her mother crying. "Mom?"

"Sorry," Moon wiped her tears, trying in vain to get them to stop, "I just can't believe it. I always imagined someday you would find the person who made you happy. That you'd start a family and we'd be together again. I just can't believe it's really happening now."

She leaned forward and embraced her daughter, taking care not to jostle her granddaughter in the process.

Star leaned into her mother's grasp, not realizing just how much she had missed the warmth and affection from the woman. She pulled away, panicking, when Nova began crying.

"What do I do?" Star looked to her mother for guidance, face etched with worry and confusion.

"It's time to feed her. Lean back and open your robe."

Following her mother's directions, Star leaned back and relaxed, allowing Moon to guide the infant to her breast. She momentarily flinched when Nova latched and began nursing.

Moon leaned over, fussing over Star. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's weird, but...a good weird."

"It was a learning experience for me as well." She took comfort in her daughter's smile, allowing herself to relax. "I can already tell you're going to be a great mother."

The two sat in silence for some time, watching as Nova nursed.

Star leaned into Moon, enjoying the older woman's gentle ministrations as she stroked her hair and placed the occasional kiss on her cheek. She looked to her mother when Nova unlatched from her breast and began fussing.

"What's wrong? What do I do now? I burp her, right?"

"She's a little too young to need burping. Just hold her close." Moon took the infant girl and laid her on Star's chest with her head against her shoulders. "Just rub her back and talk to her sweetly. Being born is probably a scary experience for the baby too. Let her know she's okay."

Star gently placed her hand on her daughter's back and rubbed small, soothing circles. "Hey, Nova. Don't cry, Mom's here. See, she's right there." She pointed to Moon but suddenly stopped with a small chuckle. "I guess I'm the mom here now, aren't I? She's Grandma."

Moon giggled at Star's words, smiling when Nova quieted down and settled into her daughter's shoulder. "See, there we go."

Star moved Nova so she was resting back in her arms and smiled down at the girl's peaceful features.

Moon could not help but notice tears forming in Star's eyes, even as she beamed at the infant girl in her arms. "Star, what's wrong?"

The girl looked back up to her mother pitifully as her tears continued to fall. "I need you. I can't do this without you."

"I'm here, Star." Moon kept a warm smile on her face though she dreaded the endless cycle that was about to start all over again. The cycle of heart-breaking questions that she could never answer to Star's satisfaction. "I'm always here for you."

"I need you to come back to Castle Butterfly. To your home," Star begged. "Come back to me. I need you. Nova needs you."

"This is my home now, Star, but that doesn't mean we have to be apart. Even if I'm not physically in the Butterfly Kingdom, I'm always with you. And I'm always here for you. I'm only one call away. I can be a part of your life again if you'll let me."

Moon was surprised when Star seemed to accept the answer, quietly settling back down without another follow up question or demand.

Gently adjusting Nova in her arms, Star held her out to her mother who happily accepted the girl.

"You keep her."

Moon was dumbfounded, almost certain she had misheard the girl. "Star...what do you mean?"

"I can't...I know I won't be a good mother to Nova. It's just...I don't know what I'm doing! I'm falling apart back in Mewni! I can't even hold myself together. I almost started a war just because I was angry for crying out loud! And as soon as I went into labor I took off to find you, and started fighting with your guards, and...Nova could have gotten hurt and I...I didn't even stop to think about that. Marco wasn't even here to see her be born because I was so reckless. I don't want anything to happen to her, I love her so much and I...I know she'll be better off with you. "

Star bit her lip as she looked sadly to her daughter in her mother's arms. "She deserves the best and...I can't give it to her. But you can. You keep her and...raise her. "

"Oh, Star." Moon wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder tightly, gently pushing Nova back into her grasp. "What you're feeling is perfectly normal. You should have seen your father and I the day you were born! We were both so worried and I was so afraid I would somehow mess up. I only wished I could have been as good a mother to you as my mother was to me. All parents feel lost and confused their first time around, that's nothing to be ashamed of. While it is true you made a few mistakes, so did I. I didn't spend nearly as much time with you as I should have. The moment you had trouble learning magic, I sent you away to an entirely new dimension and left you to figure it out for yourself. I am still deeply sorry for that to this day."

"No, Mom," Star quickly interjected, "don't be sorry. You were great, the best. I just want to be as good a mom as you. Besides, I would have never met Marco if you hadn't sent me to Earth. It wasn't a bad decision."

Moon chuckled, touched by her daughter's words. "No parent is perfect. We're all just trying our best. I know it's scary, but you won't be doing this alone, Star. You'll have Marco, Angie, Rafael, and me to help you along the way."

"Really?" Star grasped her mother's arm with hopeful eyes. "You'll help me?"

"Of course. I want to be part of you and Nova's life. I want to help you. But you'll have to let me."

"I have all your letters. I know I never wrote back, but I read and I kept every single one of them." Star looked into her lap, ashamed by her actions. "I read them when I miss you."

Moon leaned over and gave Star yet another kiss, sending a silent message that all was forgiven.

"I miss you so much, Mom. You tried to help me and I just said so many mean things to you."

"Shh, no more tears, dear. No need to dwell on the past. You don't have to apologize for that. It's all in the past now. We're together again, that's all that matters."

"Come home," Star tried once more, but her tone much weaker. "I miss you."

Moon only gently shushed the girl, placing several gentle kisses on her head once again. "It's going to be alright, Star."

Star pulled away from her mother's grasp, looking her dead in the eyes. "How did this happen? I don't understand, why won't you leave? Do you...love Toffee?"

"Absolutely not!"

Star furrowed her brow in confusion at her mother's reaction. "Then why won't you come home?! Why did you abandon your kingdom?! Why did you abandon me?! I want to know the truth!"

Moon was silent for a moment, just unsure of how much she really could tell Star. "There was a point in my life when this...when being Queen of Septarsis was all I wanted. I was...I was actually engaged to Toffee before I even met your father."

"What? Mom, I don't...I don't understand."

"I first met Toffee when I was seventeen. My mother had decided I was old enough to learn about the Mewman military and its operations, so she took me out to the battlefields. The Monsters had launched a surprise attack while we were there and I was separated from my mother. Toffee was the one who found me. I had no idea who he was at the time, but he spared me and took me back to camp and my mother. After I learned who he was, I grew curious. I had to know why he had not struck me down when he had the chance. So I went back to see him. And I kept going back for years until I was foolish enough to fall for him. Being so young and naive, I thought if he and I got married we could unite our kingdoms and finally end the war, but when the night finally came...I learned what a Monster Toffee truly was."

Star was momentarily stunned silent, shocked by this bit of her mother's past she had never known. "If you hate him...why are you still here?"

Moon smiled at Star, gently stroking her cheek. She could never tell her the truth. It would destroy her. The girl was already feeling immense guilt for the things she had done over the past few years. She could not add to her emotional burden by letting her know she was the very reason she remained in Castle Septarsis.

"I am here because this is how I can best help Mewni. This is how I can best help both the Monsters and the Mewmans."

"Mom, no. If you don't want to be here, then you shouldn't stay. I'll take you home myself if I have to."

"It's more complicated than that, Star. The Monsters need me. And I have a child here, I can't just leave him!"

"Bring him with you!" Star countered without hesitation. "He can stay in the castle with us! I don't care if he's half-Monster!"

"Star, you know I can't do that. This is his home."

As much as Moon would have loved to take Xander to her natal home, she knew she could not. It would not have been fair to the boy. He had a life and friends here in Septarsis. It would be cruel to pluck him up from the only home he had ever known to take him somewhere where he would be hated for the sole circumstance of his birth. For the sole fact he was half-Monster. Star may not have cared about who his father was, but she knew the same could not be said for the castle staff and the rest of the Mewmans. And even though she loathed Toffee, she knew Xander absolutely adored him. It would not be fair to the boy to take him away from his father.

"So...you're really going to stay?" Star asked, dejected.

"I have to, Star, but that doesn't mean we have to be apart. I can still be a part of your life and you can be a part of mine. We can visit each other anytime we want. We can work together. We can bring our Kingdoms together. Think of all the good we can do. We can finally have peace between the Monsters and Mewmans. Nova can be the first princess in centuries to grow up in a world without war."

She paused momentarily, watching as Star contemplated her words.

"You once fought to have the Monsters treated as equals and integrated into the Butterfly Kingdom. You can do that again, Star. We can do it together. Don't let your anger for me cloud your judgement."

"I want to, but...I can't do this without you."

"What if I came and stayed with you in Castle Butterfly for a few weeks?" Moon suggested. "I can help you and Marco with Nova until you get settled in with her. Would you like that, Star?"

The blonde girl nodded her head in approval, though she had yet to bear a smile on her face. Moon could tell something was still weighing on her mind.

"Think of all the good we could do," she tried once more, hoping to ignite the passion Star once held for the Monsters. "This will be the start of a new era in Monster-Mewman relations."

"So that's it? You want me to just welcome the Monsters with open arms? You want me to let other Monsters like Toffee waltz into the kingdom?"

"There are no other Monsters like Toffee. Toffee is the most vile, disgusting creature to ever walk this dimension, but the others…you were right. They're just like us. There's no difference. There's no excuse for the way our family has treated them all this time. I've been working closely with them, befriended quite a few of them, and I can assure you they are good, honest, hard-working people. There is nothing to fear."

Star seemed to accept her proposal though she leaned back in defeat with tears still streaking down her face.

"Don't be upset, dear," Moon gently comforted her, lovingly stroking her cheeks. "Won't you meet your brother?"

Star took pause at the words, finding herself chuckling even as she wiped her tears away. "You know, I never really thought of him like that. He is my brother, isn't he?"

"Yes, and he's the sweetest little boy you'll ever meet. His name is Xander. He's seven years old now and I bet he would be so excited to meet you."

Star looked to her mother's beaming face. She could tell by the woman's soft tone and almost visible delight that she truly loved the boy. "Alright, I'll meet him."

Moon could have clapped in delight as she quickly scurried outside and into the castle halls. She stopped abruptly, taken aback when she saw Toffee just outside, waiting with several members of the castle's medical staff. He was still dressed in the clothes he had worn to the festival the night before and looked absolutely exhausted; like he had spent the entire night awake.

"How is she?" Toffee asked the moment Moon stepped out. "Is everything alright?"

"She and the baby are fine. Were you here all night?"

"I wanted to be nearby in case either of you needed anything."

"...thank you," Moon responded, strangely touched by the Monster's gesture. "Where is Xander? I was hoping he could meet Star."

Toffee gestured down the hall with an amused grin, hearing the sound of small, speedy footsteps pattering over. "Right on cue."

Xander quickly turned the corner and ran over to his parents, still dressed in his pajamas with a toy stuffed dragon tucked underneath his arm.

"Mom!" The boy ran up to the silver-haired woman, happily throwing his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, dear." Moon gently smoothed out the boy's messy hair before returning the gesture. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh." Xander looked between his parents, noticing their disheveled states and drained faces. "Is everything okay?"

"It is now." Moon kneeled down so she was at eye-level with the boy, taking both of his hands into hers. A smile stretched wide across her face as she reassuringly squeezed his hands. "Xander, your sister is here. Would you like to go meet her?"

The half-Monster boy's eyes grew wide at the mention of his sister. "Star?"

"Yes. She's right in there if you want to meet her."

"Yeah."

Toffee tousled his son's hair, unintentionally undoing Moon's attempt to smooth it out. "I will ask the cooks to prepare breakfast for the three of you in the meantime."

"Thank you," Moon responded as she stood up. She took Xander by the hand, leading him into the medical bay.

Cautiously stepping into the room behind his mother, Xander froze the moment his eyes met Star's from across the room. He found himself trying to pull away, suddenly feeling bashful as he quickly hid behind his mother and buried his face into her dress.

"Xander," Star gently called to him.

The boy peeked from behind his fistfuls of fabric at Star's voice.

"There's no need to be shy," Moon encouraged, urging the boy forward with her hand on his back. "Let's go say hello."

Making their way over to Star, Moon placed her arms underneath Xander's and lifted him up onto the bed.

"Hi, Star..." the boy said meekly, giving Star a small wave.

"Hi, Xander," Star returned with a smile.

Xander felt nervous once more when he saw Star looking him over. His attention was turned away from the older woman when he noticed the infant in her arms. "Is that your baby?"

"Yes, this is Nova."

"You can say hello to her too." Moon nudged the boy forward, encouraging him to scoot closer to Star to get a better look at the infant girl.

Finding himself settled right next to Star, Xander leaned over and wrapped his arms around his older sister, engulfing her in a hug.

Moon watched with a smile as Star slowly brought her arm around the boy and gave him a reassuring squeeze. It had taken years, but it had finally happened. Her children had finally met one another. Sure, their interactions were a little stiff, but she knew that would pass once the two had the chance to really get to know one another. It was all she had ever wanted for the past few years. For her babies to be together; for her family to be together.

Her smile widened when Star leaned over and allowed Xander to hold Nova, gently instructing him on the proper way to support the infant girl's neck.

The peaceful scene was only interrupted when a knock at the door caught everyone's attention.

"Sorry to intrude," Toffee apologized, noticing Star visibly tense when he stepped into the room, "but King Marco has arrived."

He stepped aside, allowing Marco to rush into the room.

"Star!"

"Marco!"

Marco immediately rushed over to Star's bedside and crushed her into a hug, paying no mind to Moon or Xander. "I'm so glad you're okay," he managed between his tears, resisting the urge to sob in sheer relief.

"Marco, look." Star shifted the bundle of joy in her arms and held the infant out to her husband. "Nova."

Hands shaking in disbelief, Marco slowly accepted the newborn girl from his wife. He cradled her closely, stroking her head so softly as if she were made of glass. "Hey, Nova. I know I'm a little late, but daddy's finally here," he whispered to the girl as his tears continued to fall.

Looking at the tears streaming down Marco's face, Star could not help but cry herself, imagining what pain and suffering he had gone through in her disappearance. "Marco...I'm so sorry, I-"

Placing his finger to her lips, Marco silenced Star as he gave her a comforting smile. "There's no need. All that matters is that you're okay. You're both okay."

Knowing the two needed some time together, Moon lifted Xander off the bed and quietly exited the room, smiling as she watched the two embrace each other just before closing the door.

* * *

**Several of you asked me about Globgor. Unfortunately, he really is dead in this story. Sorry :(**

**Review Please!**


	13. The Pie

_Six Months Later_

* * *

"Everything's so hectic around here!" Star lamented, trying to remain as still as possible while her stylist twisted a comb through her hair. "I've barely even had a chance to sit down at all today! I just want everything to be perfect."

Moon would have nodded in understanding had her assistants not been working on her hair as well. "And I'm sure it will be. The castle staff have prepared for countless parties before, they know what they are doing."

Though Moon reassured her daughter, she could not deny she shared in her apprehension as well. Peace and trade talks between their two kingdoms had gone rather well over the past few months, but this would be the first time Monsters and Mewmans actually intermingled.

If there was one thing Moon knew, it was that talk was cheap. Royals and commoners from both kingdoms would be in close proximity to one another in an enclosed space. She was hoping for the best and keeping a smile on her face as not to worry Star any further, even as her own worries bounced around freely in her mind. Everything did indeed need to be perfect.

"I hope you're right," Star sighed.

"Mom!"

Moon turned her head the little distance she could, watching as Xander burst into the room and ran over, wasting no time climbing into her lap.

"Hi, Star!" the boy greeted his sister happily, noticing she was on the mirror.

"Hey, Xander. Don't you look handsome?"

The boy flushed with pride, cheeks turning red as he toyed with the lapels of his jacket.

"Are you excited for the party?" Star continued, chuckling at the child's reaction.

"Yeah! Is Nova going to be there?"

"Of course. She wouldn't miss a chance to see you."

Moon felt a warmth in her chest as she listened to the two of them chat, elated to see her two children getting along so well.

Whatever reservations Star had had about Xander were now gone, and it left her tickled to see the girl constantly trying to foster a relationship between Xander and Nova. Star knew how important it was that the two future rulers of their respective kingdoms have a solid relationship. With Nova being so young, Xander was still limited in the ways he could interact with his niece, but that never seemed to bother the boy. He was already smitten with the little girl, treating her as if she were his own baby sister.

"Hmm," Moon audibly pondered, running her hand through the messy mop of silver that was Xander's hair, "I think it may be time for a certain someone to get a haircut."

Xander grasped several locks of his hair, staring up at his mother with pleading eyes. "But I want it long like yours!"

"Then you'll actually have to start taking care of it. No more running away when it's bath time."

Feeling the stylist gently set her braid down, Moon finally stood up in relief, allowing the blood to flow back to her legs. Bringing her hair over her shoulder, she admired the intricate work. She rather liked the white flowers threaded through her hair, perfectly complimenting her silver dress.

"Wow. You look amazing, Mom," Star gushed.

"Thank you. We'll be heading out as soon as your brother here is finished getting ready. We should be at Castle Butterfly in just a few hours."

"I can't wait. I'll see you then."

* * *

Gripping onto Toffee's arm as if her life depended on it, Moon forced herself to stand tall as she approached the grand ballroom. Her stomach had started turning hours ago on the way to the Butterfly Kingdom and had yet to calm, much like her nerves.

She was dreading what was to come. She could already hear the sound of chattering as the party went on just beyond the intricate doors. She knew she should not be this worried. It was just a simple party. In theory.

All she had to do was walk in there with her arm around Toffee's and be announced by Manfred. All eyes would be on her as she stood by Toffee's side, wearing the crown of Septarsis on her head.

Then the whispers would start. The disgusted looks would follow. The ostracization from the people she had once considered her closest friends.

"Is everything alright, Moon?" Toffee could feel her crushing grip on his arm growing stronger as they drew closer to the party. "How are you feeling?"

"Daunted."

Moon took another step forward only to feel the bile begin rising in her stomach. She made eye-contact with Manfred, watching as he cleared his throat. "I can't do this!"

Her anxiety reached its breaking point as she took off down the hall and into the garden, hurling her stomach's contents into some nearby bushes the moment she stepped outside.

Toffee knelt beside her in an instant, soothingly rubbing her back. "You there!" he snapped at a nearby servant. "Fetch us some water!"

"Moon, what's going on?" he gingerly asked, gently taking hold of her arms.

"It's the others," the Queen explained, allowing Toffee to help her up. "What will they say? They probably all hate me and think me some evil sorceress. I can't face them like this."

"You are Moon the _Undaunted_. How is it that you could face me alone in battle but you can't face a few snooty royals?"

"It's so much worse than that. It's not about me, it's...it's what they will say about Xander. Xander has never interacted with a Mewman who was not a part of his family before. I don't want him to hear all the terrible things Mewmans say about Monsters. I don't want him to be ashamed of who he is. And all the Mewman children…what will they say? What if they start bullying him? I just...I can't bear to think about it. Not my sweet baby."

Moon graciously accepted the glass of water when it arrived, allowing Toffee to lead her to a nearby bench for a seat. "Maybe we should send Xander back home."

"Admittedly, I do share in your worries, but we have to do this. For Xander. Nothing will improve between the Monsters and Mewmans if we stay hidden away beyond the forest and in the mountains. I know you want to protect him, I do too, but the Mewmans need to see Xander for themselves. They need to see he isn't any different from their own children. And Xander is the prince of Septarsis. It's best he meet the other prince and princesses while they're still young, before their parents' hate poisons their minds."

Moon could not argue with Toffee's points, but they did not ease her fears in the slightest. She would give anything if it meant being able to protect her son from the cruelties of the world. "He's just...so young. I know he'll have to face them all eventually, but...not today. Not right this second."

"It's going to be alright, Moon. Besides, you know no one would dare say anything in my presence."

Moon chuckled, giving Toffee a weak smile. "Those claws of yours can be quite convincing."

"I've already asked Eclipsa and Meteora to keep a close eye on Xander while you and I are busy with the formalities. He's going to be fine."

Moon took a few deep, calming breaths. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Mom, what's wrong?!"

Star came rushing down the stone path with her dress skirt in her hands, worry clearly visible on her face. "Manfred told me you just suddenly ran off. Is everything okay?"

"Just an upset stomach. I'm feeling much better now."

With one last deep breath, Moon stood up and linked her arm through Toffee's once more. "You head back inside, dear. Toffee and I will be there in a moment."

Star seemed to hesitate for a moment but nonetheless nodded. "Alright, but let me know if you need anything."

Moon walked alongside Toffee until she was back at the intricate ballroom doors. Holding her head high, she nodded to Manfred.

"Presenting their royal highnesses, Queen Moon and King Toffee of Kingdom Septarsis."

* * *

"Open wide, here comes the flying warnicorn," Moon cooed to Nova as she spooned a tiny scoop of mashed vegetables into the girl's mouth.

"Mom, aren't you going to eat anything?" Star laughed, watching as Moon continued to dote over Nova.

"When she's finished. I don't get to spend nearly as much time as I'd like with my granddaughter." Moon made a kissing face at Nova as she pursed her lips, talking to the girl with a playful high-pitched voice. "She misses me. Isn't that right, Nova?"

Nova giggled at her grandmother's actions, clapping her hands together in delight.

Moon was feeling quite hungry in reality, even as her stomach continued to churn in anticipation. As much as she would have loved to take part in the wonderful spread before her, she was still too worried about how the rest of the night would go.

Star seemed to pick up on this, placing a concerning hand on her mother's shoulder. "Are you still feeling sick? I can ask the chefs to make you some broth or tea if you want."

"There's no need to fuss over me, Star. I think you have a more pressing matter to face. It's about time for your speech, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Star conceded, turning her attention to Toffee. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." Toffee rose from his seat, extending his hands out to Nova while looking to Star. "May I hold her?"

Star went rigid, visibly tensing at the request. A scowl made its way across her face as she resisted the urge to physically recoil in horror.

Moon winced a Star's reaction though she knew she could not blame the girl. She too had once shuddered at the sight of Toffee holding her precious baby girl in his arms.

She knew Toffee's reasons for making the request. It was important for everyone to see that Star was genuine in her words about trusting the Monsters and forming peaceful relations with them. What better sign to show she trusted Toffee than by allowing him to hold her beloved child?

"Star, it will be alright," Moon whispered softly to the frightened girl, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. She knew Toffee would not actually harm the child.

"...okay," Star agreed, although still visibly upset by the request.

Toffee took Nova from Moon, gently bouncing her in his arms much to the girl's delight.

"Good luck, dear," Moon pulled Star down to her and placed a kiss on the girl's cheek, hoping to momentarily distract her. "You'll do great."

"Thanks, Mom."

Grabbing hold of two champagne glasses, Star handed one to Toffee before making her way to the front of the grand hall.

Tapping her glass with a knife, Star silenced the room and cleared her throat as Toffee took his place beside her.

"Thank you all for joining us to celebrate this momentous occasion. Mewman history has been one long filled with...conflict, to put it lightly. Our ancestors arrived here hundreds of years ago in search of corn and freedom. And they found it...only by taking it away from others." Star paused, turning to face Toffee directly. "By taking it from you and your people. While we Mewmans can't fix what we did in the past, we can try and work towards a better future. Please accept this apology from me on behalf of all my fellow Mewmans and all the former Queens of Mewni."

"Thank you, your majesty. It is time we put the past behind us for both our people and forge a new, brighter future. We look forward to many years of peace and prosperity between our kingdoms."

Toffee toasted his glass with Star's as the room burst into applause.

Looking to Nova still in Toffee's grasp, Star forced a smile onto her face.

The infant girl was giggling happily, running her hands over Toffee's arm repeatedly, no doubt entranced by the unfamiliar texture of his scales.

Looking around the room, Moon was relieved to see quite a few Mewmans clapping in earnest. Sure, some of them were applauding half-heartedly and others outright frowning with their arms folded stubbornly across their chests in disapproval, but at least it was a start.

Turning her attention back to Star and Toffee as they stepped out of the light, Moon watched as Star practically ripped Nova from Toffee's arms and hurried away.

* * *

Walking through the rose garden, Moon stopped under one of the few raised gazebos, enjoying the sight of the party in full-swing. While there were still a few Monsters and Mewmans keeping separate along the edges of the party, quite a few had actually come together and begun talking.

"Queen Moon?"

Moon gasped and spun around quickly, completely taken by surprise. "Queen Spiderbite!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I was just lost in my thoughts. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, thank you."

Spiderbite stepped forward so she was by Moon's side, looking over the party as well. "You know, I never thought I would live to see this day. Penelope was so happy to hear about tonight. Look, she's right over there."

Moon followed Spiderbite's pointing finger, eyes widening in surprise when she saw the Princess with her arm around a Slime Monster. "Is she with a Monster?"

"Yes, that's Slime. He's really a lovely boy. The two of them have been together for quite some time, but her father and I were forced to keep it a secret. Us Spiderbites have never had a problem with Monsters, but we were forced to keep them out to maintain relations with the other kingdoms. Thanks to Star's newest decree, we no longer have to."

Queen Spiderbite paused, looking back down to Penelope and Slime with adoring eyes. "The two of them are so happy together. I know not all the kingdoms are thrilled at the idea of having to open their borders to the Septarians and other Monsters, but know that no matter what happens, you have the full support of the Spiderbite Kingdom behind you."

Moon smiled, touched by this side of the fellow Queen she had never seen. "Thank you."

The sound of footsteps caught the two women's attention as they turned to see Toffee enter the gazebo.

"It was lovely speaking with you, Queen Moon." Spiderbite gave Moon a small curtsey. "Have a goodnight."

Waiting until the Mewman Queen was out of sight, Toffee wrapped his arms around Moon's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"Nothing bad. This entire night as been going much better than I expected it to."

"I told you everything would be alright."

The two stood in silence for some time, watching the party-goers below as Toffee continued to rest his head on Moon's shoulder.

"You look lovely tonight."

Moon felt Toffee release his grip on her waist only to intertwine his hands with her. She moved to break away from him but stopped when she caught sight of Star looking at them from below.

She avoided making eye-contact with her daughter, forcing a smile onto her face even as Toffee began kissing his way up her neck. She scowled internally instead, knowing she had absolutely no chance of being left alone that night.

Staring back off into the distance, she returned her attention to Star, pleasantly surprised to find that Xander had joined her and Marco. The boy was nestled between the two of them, arms outstretched as Marco gently set Nova down in the boy's lap.

She laughed, watching as Xander followed Star's instructions on how to properly hold the infant girl. "Xander absolutely loves that baby. We're going to be hearing about everything she did tonight for weeks."

"Yes, he's been chasing Star and Marco around all night trying to play with her," Toffee chuckled, spinning Moon around so she was now facing him with his arms still firmly around her waist. "You know, I wouldn't be opposed to having another child myself."

"Toffee, you can't be serious," Moon said incredulously, laughing from the sheer absurdity of the suggestion.

"Come now, think of how delighted Xander would be to be a big brother. Besides, I've heard you lamenting over Xander getting older and wanting to spend more time with his friends. I know you regret missing his earlier years. Don't you want another little one clinging onto you and calling you 'Mama?'"

"Tempting as that sounds, I can't have another child at my age, Toffee. I'm an old woman, a grandmother for crying out loud! I'm not immortal."

The sound of splashing suddenly caught Moon's attention, breaking her from her conversation.

Pushing Toffee's arms off of her, she turned to see Eclipsa sitting in the base of the fountain, completely drenched. "What on Mewni is that woman doing? I need to see this."

Fully breaking free of Toffee's grasp, Moon quickly climbed down the stairs and rushed to the fountain. "Eclipsa, what's going on?"

"I seemed to have...fallen in," Eclipsa remarked with an innocent smile, shrugging all the while.

"You're such a mess! Come here." Moon reached into the fountain, helping Eclipsa to her feet and over the short barrier. "You're about Star's size. I'm sure we can find a spare dress for you to change into inside."

Eclipsa giggled, allowing Moon to lead her away. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear!"

"How did this even happen?"

"Well, I was trying to get some of the water from the fountain, with it being peak blooming time for the roses and all, and I just sort of slipped and fell in."

"Eclipsa...if you wanted water, why didn't you just go inside?" Moon asked, confused as to why the woman would even want to drink directly from the outside fountain.

"It's rose water, Moon, it's not for drinking."

"Rose water?"

"You've never gathered the rose water when the roses are in bloom?"

Moon shook her head. "I don't even know what rose water is."

"It's nothing fancy, just water that's been steeped with rose petals. It makes quite the lovely scent for soaps, lotions, and perfumes. You can even use it for cooking if you like the taste! Here, why don't you take some and give it a try."

Moon accepted the small vial Eclipsa handed her and tucked it away.

"Here we are." Reaching their destination, she pushed open the door to Star's room and stepped in. Wasting no time, Moon searched through her daughter's closet until she found a lavender evening gown and handed it to Eclipsa. "Go ahead and change here, I'll wait outside in the hall for you."

It was only a few moments after Moon stepped back out into the hall that Eclipsa followed behind her, fully dressed with her wet hair pulled back into a decent bun.

"How do I look?"

"Great, no one will be able to tell you decided to take an evening swim."

Eclipsa snickered, walking along side Moon as they headed back towards the castle garden. She suddenly gasped in delight when they passed the tapestry room, eagerly grabbing Moon's arm. "Oh, can we go see the tapestries, please? I haven't been in there in ages!"

"Well...I guess we can," Moon answered to no one, standing alone in the hall as Eclipsa had already taken off without her. With no other choice but to follow, she joined her friend in the decorative room.

"Hello, my love." Eclipsa laid her hand against her tapestry, giving a bittersweet sigh as she smiled at the image of her and Globgor.

Moon approached quietly, stopping just a few feet behind the woman.

"I've always loved this image of us. It really got Globgor's good side," Eclipsa joked, sensing Moon's slight discomfort. She walked over to Solaria's portrait next, admiring the image of her fierce mother in battle. "And there's my mother, the monster carver, of course. I still miss her sometimes, even though I know she would have never accepted Meteora."

Moon followed Eclipsa as she moved to Festivia's tapestry next.

"Festivia the Fun?" Eclipsa gave the tapestry a quizzical look. "Well, at least it looks like she was remembered fondly as Queen. Can't say the same for me, am I right?"

Eclipsa gave Moon a smile, hoping to ease the visible tension and worry in her shoulders. It was clear something was bothering the woman. "What's on your mind, Moon?"

"Eclipsa, does it ever bother you that...we...that Star is on the throne? That...we're not actually Butterflys? That your family history and throne are just...gone? Re-written?"

"Is it bothering you?"

"Admittedly, a little," Moon conceded. "I don't really know how to explain it, it's just...wrong. The throne should have been yours and Meteora's. Mewni doesn't know the truth. They don't know about what the Magical High Commission did, about who Festivia really was, and-"

Eclipsa put a reassuring hand on Moon's shoulder, stopping her from continuing.

"Moon, it's okay. I left the Butterfly Kingdom. I willingly abandoned the throne, the wand, and the spell book with no heir. I knew the kingdom would be up for grabs when I did that. I knew any future child I had would never inherit the throne. Why would I be upset over a consequence I knew would happen?"

Moon stared at the ground a bit, not entirely put at ease by Eclipsa's words.

"Moon, think about it this way. Does Mewni even really need to know? I mean, even if you and Star are not really my grandchildren, look at all the good you two have done. I fought so hard to get equal treatment for the Monsters and failed. You've done so much more for them than I ever could have as Queen and I cannot even begin to thank you enough for that. What good would telling Mewni or Star accomplish? Star is a new mother, she doesn't need any more stress in her life. And the Mewmans unhappy with her decision to open relations with the Monsters don't need something they can latch onto to discredit her. It's better this way."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Besides, I absolutely hated being Queen. There is nothing you could give me that would make me want to take the throne again once more. I'd much rather spend time with my daughter...and my precious grandson."

Moon's somber expression finally broke at Eclipsa's jest, leaving her laughing in relief. She had always worried about Eclipsa bearing some kind of grudge against her or Star for being 'false' Queens of Mewni. She had truly grown close to the woman over the years and hated to think that some resentment may have been brewing under the surface all this time. "You're Xander's grandmother forever now, you know that?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now come, no more talk of this." Eclipsa linked her arm through Moon's, guiding her out of the room and back towards the party. "We've been gone some time now, everyone will think we've gotten lost."

Knowing the party would have moved inside by now, the two ladies made their way to the grand ballroom, silently slipping into the crowd.

From her spot in the back, Moon awed, watching as Star and Marco danced together in the center of the dance floor. She held her hand to her chest, eyes tearing at the adoring expression Star and Marco were giving each other. It reminded her so much of her days with River. It was so nice to see there was someone who could make Star smile and feel loved, even when she was miles away in Septarsis.

"Mom! Grandma!"

The two former Mewman Queens turned to see Xander pushing his way through the crowd, rushing eagerly towards them.

"Where did you go?" the boy asked, allowing Eclipsa to lift him into the air and into her arms.

"We were looking for you, of course," Eclipsa teased, giving the child a hug. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I want to show you my new friends!" Xander jumped out of Eclipsa's arms and grabbed hold of her hand, dragging her away. "Come on!"

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Moon turned to find Toffee holding his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?"

She silently took Toffee's hand, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. She placed her hand in his as he rested his other hand on her hip, beginning the first steps to their waltz.

"Are you feeling better?" Toffee moved slowly and cautiously as he danced, trying to avoid upsetting Moon's stomach any further.

"Much. That walk with Eclipsa really helped clear my head...and my worries."

"Good. I think I have something else that will make you feel even better."

Grasping on tightly to Toffee when he suddenly spun her around, Moon's eyes landed on Xander some distance away, playing with a group of children composed of both Monsters and Mewmans.

She gave a small, delighted gasp at the sight, feeling her heart swell with absolute joy. The kids looked like they were having a blast, playing and chatting with one another with no regard as to what species they belonged to or what kingdom they came from.

"How...wonderful," she said warmly, easing in Toffee's arm as she leaned against his chest.

"See, I told you Xander would be fine."

* * *

"It was wonderful to see you again, dear." Moon hugged Star tightly, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "Have a goodnight, Star."

Star could tell by her mother's rigid grip that she did not want to let go. She felt exactly the same, refusing to unwrap her arms from the woman's waist when she tried to pull away. "Mom, you don't have to go back with Toffee. You don't have to say goodnight, you can stay here, even if just for a few nights."

"Everything's alright, Star," Moon answered, gently unhooking Star's arms from around her waist. "It's time for me to go."

"No, Mom, I know you're not happy with him! I know you're not happy in Septarsis! Stay with me, please."

Moon always dreaded having to say goodbye. Star always took her departures so hard and it broke her heart to continuously see her so upset. It seemed the girl could not accept that she was Queen of Septarsis now. She hated having to look the girl directly in her pleading eyes only to break her heart all over again.

"You know I can't do that, Star."

"Is it because Toffee won't let you? You don't have to worry about that! I'll fight him myself if I have to! I can get the guard together and-"

"Star, Star, no!" Moon interjected. "You're going to start a war now? After your lovely speech today? After things are finally getting better? After I told you I want to stay with Toffee?"

"You don't really want to though."

As much as Moon tried, she could never fool Star. She could only try and improve her performance with each visit in hopes of someday getting Star to believe her. "Shhh, no more talk of this. Septarsis is my home now, Star, and it's time for me to go. Look, Xander's falling asleep as we speak."

Star looked over to see Xander in Toffee's arms, head resting against the Monster's shoulders as he used his father's jacket as a blanket. "I miss you when you leave."

"And I miss you. So I guess you'll just have to call me everyday."

Star gave a weak smile in response, knowing she had lost the battle once again.

"Come," Moon took Star by the shoulder, guiding her over to where Toffee and Marco stood waiting, "I'm sure Xander will want to say goodbye to his big sister."

"Thank you for the lovely evening, your majesty." Toffee gave Star a small but stiff bow, trying his best not to jostle Xander too much as he moved.

"Thank you for coming," Star responded almost robotically, forcing herself to give Toffee a small curtsey out of sheer politeness as Marco bowed beside her.

"Bye-bye, Star," Xander yawned from his spot in his father's arms, snuggling closer to the Monster as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Xander."

Moon smiled at her son before turning her attention back to Star. "Take care of yourself, dear. Call me on my mirror if you need anything at all." She gave the girl another embrace and a kiss on her cheek.

Turning to Marco, she repeated her actions, giving him a hug and kiss as well. "That goes for you too, Marco. I am always here if you need me."

"Thank you, Queen Moon." Marco returned the gesture with one hand, the other held to his chest as he cradled Nova close.

"And goodnight, my sweet Nova." Moon softly whispered to the sleeping girl, stroking her tufts of brunette hair. "Grandmother loves you so very much."

* * *

Giving a sigh of sheer relief, Moon seated herself at her vanity and kicked her heeled shoes off her aching feet.

Focusing intently at her hair's reflection in the mirror, she began slowly removing the white flowers woven into her braid. She could see Toffee undressing on the other side of the room from the corner of her eye. He was merely hanging his jacket, but something was off about his demeanor. He seemed antsy, as if something was burning in the back of his mind.

"Moon," Toffee finally broke his silence, turning to face her, "are you...happy?"

Of all the questions she had been expecting, that had certainly not been it.

"Happy? What difference does that make?"

Toffee was silent for a moment, unable to answer her question. "Do you want to go back to the Butterfly Kingdom?"

"Again, what difference would it make?" Moon's response was sharp, clearly irritated by Toffee's line of questioning. "Let's say yes, I want to leave. I pack my bags and move back into Castle Butterfly. That certainly would not make me happy. Don't get me wrong, I'd be happy to be close to Star again, but what about everything else? The Mewmans don't want me back, they still think I'm a traitor. You saw the way they looked at me tonight; the way they glared at the two of us in disgust as we danced together. And what about poor Xander? He'd be devastated if I left. I doubt your offer to leave extends to him."

Moon's temper only seemed to rise at Toffee's silence, confirming her suspicions. Did he really think her to be as cruel and selfish as him that she would abandon her son, when he was still in his formative years, all to satisfy her own desires?

"What's wrong, Toffee?" she asked in an uncharacteristically harsh and taunting voice, surprising the Monster. "I'd ask if you had a change of heart, but that would imply you actually have one."

"Moon-"

"It doesn't matter what I want, Toffee, and you know that. You want to know if I'm happy? I suppose in some ways I am. I'm happy I have Xander. I'm happy I get to see Star again and be part of her life. I'm happy our subjects are doing well. I'm happy Monster-Mewman relations are finally improving, but me, as a whole? I'll never be truly happy. Not as long as I'm with you. Just like the night you threatened to take Star from me, I have no real choice in your offer. I have worked too hard to throw everything away over my feelings. There is nothing to gain and so much to lose."

Moon rubbed at her temples, feeling a headache beginning to form. "What even brought this on? Why now, Toffee?"

"You've been much more...affectionate with me recently."

"Oh, was that it?" Moon scoffed. "Were you expecting me to say yes, I'm happy here? Did you really think I would ever develop feelings for you? The murderer of my mother? My captor? My jailer? My _rapist?!_"

"Then, why…?" Toffee asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Because I have to put on a show! Do you really think the Mewmans would welcome Monsters into their kingdoms if they knew what you did to me? If they knew the true circumstances of our relationship? It's already hard enough trying to convince Star I want to be with you, she sees right through everything I say! She sees through all the embraces and kisses I give you and allow you to give me in her presence. I can't have everyone thinking you're a savage to be feared, regardless of how true that may be."

Toffee winced at the words but remained silent, allowing Moon to continue.

"And it's not just what the Mewmans will see that I worry about. It's mostly about what Xander will see. What would he take from us and our farce of a marriage? That anyone could be his partner with enough force? That violence is the answer to getting what you want? He's going to be King one day and seek a companion of his own. He can't ever know the truth about us. He can't ever grow up believing what you did to me was okay. I have to show him what a healthy, loving relationship really looks like, even if it means swallowing my disgust and faking the entire thing. So I'll put on a show of adoration and affection. I'll be your loving little Queen-wife. I'll play your sick little twisted game of house. You can rest assured, I won't be leaving or running away, but if you ever thought anything I ever did as Queen of Septarsis was because I had developed feelings for you...then you're an even bigger fool than I."

Moon flinched when Toffee tried to wrap his arms around her, pushing him away instead as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Drumming her fingertips against the kitchen counter, Moon resisted the urge to cry. She was exhausted and just wanted to lay down, yet she was far too worked up to actually fall asleep. At least Toffee had the basic sense to leave her alone for the moment.

Why had she not just listened to her mother all those years ago? If she had known one stupid mistake as a teenager would haunt her for the rest of her life, she would have spent her teen years as a recluse, never once setting foot outside of the castle. Her mother might have still been here and things would have been so much better.

"Glossaryck!" Moon suddenly shouted out to the empty room.

The spell book suddenly appeared before her, opening up to reveal her old mentor.

"You called?" Glossaryck yawned.

Moon turned the pages of the book until she reached her mother's chapter. "I want to make something."

"Right now?" Glossaryck motioned to the clock, emphasizing how late in the night it was.

"Yes." Baking had always made her mother feel better when she was upset. Perhaps it could do the same for her.

"Alright. Just wake me if something comes up."

After watching Glossaryck disappear back into the pages of the book, Moon opened the spice-cabinet. She had no idea what she wanted to make, but she was definitely in the mood for something sweet.

Looking over the rows of sweetened and candied spices, her eyes landed on the vial of rose water Eclipsa had given her earlier that evening. She had tucked it away there once she had gotten home, still unsure of what she wanted to do with it.

Picking up the vial, she opened the lid and took a whiff, suddenly finding herself taken back to Castle Butterfly and her childhood days.

_She was a young child again, sitting in her mother's arms as she was carried into the kitchen where a pie sat cooling on the counter. Her mother was whispering sweetly to her as she cut a slice and set it on a plate. Now her mother was carrying her out to the garden where she took a seat and adjusted her so she was sitting in the woman's lap. Her mother took a small pastry fork and fed her a piece of the pie, laughing along with her when she began smacking her lips as she ate. _

Capping the vial, Moon headed to the fridge for the necessary ingredients.

* * *

"Glossaryck, wake up!"

"Huh, what?" Glossaryck rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to focus on what Moon was offering him. "What is it, Moon?"

"Try this." Moon held a spoonful of pudding out to Glossaryck, insisting he take it from her.

Eyeing the white pudding suspiciously, Glossaryck nonetheless accepted the utensil from the woman and took a bite. His eyes instantly watered with joy as the familiar taste from long ago spread across his tongue.

"Moon, you did it," he hummed, happily licking away at the spoon. "You recreated your mother's recipe!"

"Yes. Turns out it was rose water this entire time."

Opening the spell book up to the last page of her mother's chapter, Moon wrote the details of the recipe down, completing the entry her mother never had a chance to. She could feel a massive weight lift off her shoulders as her writings filled the page. The missing piece of her mother she had lost long ago was found. Even now, more than three decades since her mother's death, there was still a way to be close with her.

"What now, Moon? Are you going to make a full pie?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I think I'd like to go to bed now."

* * *

"Moon you can't do this. It's too cruel!" Glossaryck lamented as he rode on the woman's shoulder. "Not now! Not when I've been waiting decades to be able to eat your mother's pudding pie again!"

"Since when were you one for the dramatics, Glossaryck?" Moon mused with a playful smile as she approached the gates to Castle Butterfly with the wand, spell book, and a pudding pie all balanced in her hands.

"I thought you didn't want Star to have the wand. She's not ready yet, you said it yourself. She was willing to start a war with Toffee for you again just three days ago after the party, wasn't she?" Glossaryck continued in his pleading tone, hoping to change Moon's clearly made mind.

"She asked me if I wanted her to, nothing more. There's no harm in asking. As long as she understands that and can act rationally, I see no reason why she should not have the wand or spell book back."

"Don't you want to learn more spells? Or make some new ones of your own?" Glossaryck tried next. "Why don't we try growing some strawberries this year? You can fiddle around with them with your magic."

"I can do all that without the book or the wand. Besides, I wrote the recipe for my mother's pie in here. You can always ask Star to have it made for you. You could probably even make it yourself! I'm sure Star won't mind sharing a slice of this pie with you if you ask her nicely."

"What about Xander? He's still learning magic. He'll need the wand, won't he?"

"He certainly won't, you made sure of that."

"What about me then? He'll need me to teach him magic."

"I can teach him magic just fine myself, as can you. You can be in more than one place at once, I've seen it. There's no reason you can't still teach Xander."

"Fine. After everything I've done for you. Just going to go off and abandon me, are you?"

"I'm not abandoning you," Moon chuckled at the continuing show, "I'm just giving you to my daughter. Like every Queen has done before me. Like I'm supposed to."

"I see. Break my heart then." Glossaryck threw his hands in defeat, disappearing back into the book as Moon laughed.

Turning her attention to the now open castle gates, Moon smiled when Star rushed out to greet her.

"Mom!" Star happily embraced the woman, taking care not to knock over any of the items precariously balanced in her hands.

"Hello, Star." Moon placed a kiss on the girl's head, unable to return her affections in any other way with her hands tied up. "I've got a few things for you."

* * *

"Mom, are you sure?" Star asked from her spot on the picnic blanket, hesitant to accept the book and wand.

"Of course. It's time to take back what's rightfully yours." Moon pushed the two heirlooms to her daughter.

Though hesitant, Star still reached out and accepted the items, dragging them over to her with one hand as the other was used to hold Nova. "Thank you. I...still need these. My wandless magic was never really all that good. Not like yours."

"All in due time, dear. There's no need to rush it," Moon assured her, knowing Star had no desperate need for magic now that their kingdoms were finally at peace. "Come, have another slice of pie."

"Mom, I already had two! I'm stuffed!" Star laughed, shaking her head 'no' even as her mother ignored her objections and cut another piece.

The discussion was interrupted when Nova began crying in her arms and fussing about.

"Oh, Nova, why the tears?" Moon cooed to the infant as Star rocked her.

"Give me a sec, Mom. I'm going to give her to Marco, he always knows how to calm her down. I'll be right back."

Moon watched Star disappear back into the castle with a smile, delighted to hear Nova adored her father. She was glad to see Star and Marco working as a team together to raise the girl.

Knowing she had some time before Star returned, Moon picked up the slice of pie she had just cut and began walking down the garden path. It was a decent walk to the end of the stone path, past the rose garden and fruit orchards that surrounded the castle. Reaching the end of the trail, she pushed the rusty gate open, entering the most somber part of the castle grounds: The Butterfly graveyard.

Moon walked past the long line of graves detailing the lives of the former Butterfly Queens, stopping only when she reached her mother's.

"Hello, mother," she greeted the headstone, taking a seat in front of the grave. "It's been a long time since I've come to see you. I'm sorry about that, things have been...busy these past few years. I've really missed you. Here, I brought you some pie."

Moon set the plate down on the grass in front of her.

"It's your pie, really. I wanted to show you...I did it. I know it's probably not as good as the one you used to make, but...I tried my best. This probably shouldn't be such an achievement, especially since you really tried to teach me when I was younger and...I just...blew you off. I never appreciated you enough. I'm sorry, mother. I'm sorry about being gone for so long, and for never being there for you, and that night-" her voice caught in her throat as she choked on her words, realizing tears were now dripping down her face.

"Moon."

Said Queen jumped slightly in surprise, caught completely off guard by the voice.

"Glossaryck! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Moon demanded, trying to wipe her tears away. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Moon. How long are you going to mourn your mother's death?"

"For all eternity," Moon bitterly admitted. "How could I not? You know how she died. How I was the one to blame. How if it were not for me and my stupid crush on Toffee she would have never met her fate that night! What would she say if she could see me now? If she knew I was married to the very Monster that slayed her in cold blood?"

"What would..." she bit her lip, hesitant to ask the question that had been burning in the back of her mind for years. "What would she say about Xander? Would she even have accepted him? Would she have hated him?"

She hung her head in despair, unable to cope with the thought her mother, the woman who loved her like no one else ever had or ever would, would have rejected her precious baby boy.

Glossaryck placed his hand underneath Moon's chin, raising her head. "She would have adored Xander with every bit of her heart."

"What?"

"She would have snatched that boy out of your arms every chance she got so she could kiss him to death. Not many people knew this, but your mother was quite fond of Monsters. She actually had quite the crush on the then Monster King, Archduke Batwin."

"Did she really?" Moon asked, both amused and surprised.

"You should have seen how upset she was to learn he was married!"

Moon could not help but chuckle at her mentor's statement.

"You know what I think Comet would say if she were here today? She would say she was so proud of you, just like she always used to do. Your mother wanted to bring peace to the Butterfly Kingdom more than anything else. She used to stay up for hours, worrying about the peace talks between the Monster and Mewman kingdoms, absolutely terrified of the idea that you would have to someday fight on the battlefield. She didn't want that for you. She didn't want that for anyone, Monster or Mewman. You were able to do the one thing she never was."

"Yes, but...she never got to see that peace come to."

"True, but she could never be mad at you. Yes, you made a mistake, but she would have understood. You were a young woman, ready to take on the world all by herself. Your mother was no angel herself when she was a teenager, let me tell you. I bet it breaks her heart to see you cry for her as you often do. Your mother would not have wanted you to be so upset. Do you really think she would have ever borne a grudge against you?"

"No," Moon confessed, knowing all of Glossaryck's words were true, "she would have never."

"Your mother forgave you for what happened long ago, Moon. Isn't it time you forgave yourself?"

Glossaryck picked up the slice of pie Moon had brought with her, holding it out to the silver-haired woman.

Taking the plate from him, Moon set it atop her mother's headstone, taking a deep breath.

"Baloo-ballee, baloo-ballo. I let you go, I let you go."

* * *

It was late in the night when Moon returned home to Castle Septarsis. The halls were completely silent as she walked along the intricate rug, trying to quiet her footsteps as she approached her son's room.

Creeping the door open just a bit, she found Toffee already in the room, tucking the still-awake Xander into bed.

"Ah, Moon," Toffee called to her, noticing her peeking into the room, "join us."

"Mom," Xander happily remarked at the sight of his mother, motioning for her to sit on the empty spot of the bed beside him.

Moon silently joined the two, lying beside Xander as Toffee continued to read to the boy from the book in his hand. She began gently stroking the boy's hair while placing the occasional kiss on his crown, only stopping when the boy fell into a deep sleep.

She smiled sweetly at the child when he nestled closer to her in his sleep. It was hard to imagine the weight of the Monster Kingdoms would someday come to rest on his shoulders. It was never easy to imagine your child would bear the burden of an entire dimension one day. She had stayed up many nights in Star's youth, worrying about her becoming Queen, and it appeared she would now be doing the same with Xander.

What if he needed her help one day and she simply was not there? She was not exactly in the prime of her youth, and Xander on the other hand was still so young. Who knew how much longer she had left in the mortal realm.

At least she could take comfort in the fact that the boy would be well prepared when he did someday become king. As much as she hated to admit it, Toffee had taught the boy well. His instruction combined with her teachings would surely leave the boy with a level head and a good understanding of what it meant to be a leader.

It certainly helped that Xander would be the first Butterfly in generations to not inherit a war from his parents. With his sister on the Mewman throne and the two of them getting along swimmingly, she was certain it would stay that way for a very long time. At the rate things were going, the kingdoms may very well achieve full integration during the boy's lifetime.

And of course, the boy was loved by so many people. He had a family of Monsters and Butterflies to dote over him. Even if she were to someday depart, Xander could always turn to Eclipsa, Star, Meteora, Toffee, Glossaryck, or any of his other loyal Monster subjects for help. And maybe even her. Who knew what was waiting on the other side for her? Maybe she would be able to watch over him from afar. Maybe both she and her mother would.

She smiled at the notion of seeing her mother again. She knew the moment she did she would begin gushing to her all about Xander and Star.

For the first time in a long time, the future truly seemed bright to Moon.

She placed a final kiss on the boy's messy hair when Toffee finished the book, watching as the Monster did the same before exiting the room behind her.

"Did you enjoy your trip?" Toffee asked.

Moon resisted the urge to snicker under her breath, seeing right through the Monster's calm demeanor. He was panicking inside, unsure if she was still upset at him or not. "I did, thank you for asking."

"Moon, is...everything alright?"

She stopped in her tracks, looking back to the sleeping half-Monster child as she truly pondered Toffee's question.

"Someday, it will be."

THE END

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked this story overall. **

**I have no idea what I'm writing next, but whatever it is, I hope I'll see you guys there. In the meantime, you're always welcome to check out my other Star stories. **

**Special thanks to my regular reviewers allen Vth, angel of darkness, Bellac27, and Monkey lover 911. Your guys' support really meant a lot to me, I appreciate it!**

**Review please, one last time. **


End file.
